The Coming Darkness
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: Everyone knows Usagi will eventually be Neo-Queen Serenity, but how does her awakening actually happen? Something is coming for Usagi, to make sure her awakening never happens. The senshi face their most dangerous battle yet, all while trying to protect Usagi. ON HIATUS!
1. Act 1: Grow Up, Usagi!

A/N

Following a helpful critique, I've changed a few things about this chapter. Hope you guys will like the necessary changes, and I hope you all continue to read!

Act 1: Grow up, Usagi!

There were three things that happened on Usagi's 21st birthday, that made her start to dread June 30th. That day, just like any day in her life, started extremely late. Of course, she was supposed to be in her psychology class taking her last midterm. Of course this was supposed to occur in fifteen mintues. Of course this determined whether or not she would graduate her summer course.

And of course she had overslept.

"Why didn't I listen to Mamo-Chan and go to bed earlier!? But that movie was sooo good! And Hiro is so handsome!" Usagi had done a pre birthday with Mamoru the night before, filling her belly with curry and cake, and watching the latest Hiro Yagamashi action movie. What was supposed to be a night of watching the movie and early sleeping, ended up turning into Usagi trying to seduce Mamoru. When he told her that she should get sleep for her midterm, Usagi undressed in front of Mamoru, protesting how lonely she was. And how could anyone, especially a love sick Mamoru, leave her in her state of tortured desperation? This act of kindness, so to speak, became the faulting factor for her unintentional sleep in. And as she sped down the highway towards her university, she wailed, panicked and pitied herself. Typical Usagi, not so typical birthday.

When she finally reached her university, Usagi realized she only had only 5 minutes to get in her seat, before the door would be locked. She needed to finish this course to finally get her degree in counseling, and the only thing that stood in her way was her own speed. What normally took a ten minute walk across campus, would have to be completed in half the time. "I haven't had to be Sailor Moon in so long, but I can still run pretty fast!"

She was wrong. Very wrong.

When Usagi arrived at her class, she was greeted by a brown, closed door. And inside of this door, was all of Usagi's hard work, dreams and future.

Flushed. Down. The. Toilet.

That was the first event on this god foresaken day. And as a sulken Usagi whined to her fiance', Mamoru Chiba, she realized one thing:

Even though she was an adult, she was still acting like her teenage self.

"Mamo-Chan, how am I supposed to prove to myself that I can be an adult, if I can't even graduate like everyone else?" Mamoru had his arms folded across his chest, but his normal reaction to her bad news wasn't present. He knew how hard Usagi had been trying lately to mature, and he didn't want to add too much pressure. But at the same time, she had a major set back, and couldnt be completely let off of the hook. "Usako, being an adult isn't something you need to prove to yourself. You should want to do everything for the purpose of being happy. Success is sure to follow if you do that. But you won't be able to have anything if you cant start discplining yourself and setting priorities"

Usagi pouted and stuck her lip out. "I'm a failure Mamo-Chan. How will I ever be able to be a good wife to you? You'll probably get sick of me one day!"

"Usako, you know that's not true. I accept you for who you are, and I know what you can be. You also know what you can be, considering you've seen Neo Queen Serenity before. She blossomed to be graceful and poised. Surely you will too." Usagi sighed and placed her head in her lap. "You're right Mamo-Chan. But I'll still have to redo this program over next summer."

"I guess that gives you a year to study and do well. In the meantime, you can find small volunteer work and focus on the wedding. Next spring, when the cherry blossoms bloom." Usagi's face lit up at the reminder. She threw herself onto Mamoru, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Mamo-Chan, I can! And then I'll take the program on and pass! I will be the perfect wife!"

Mamoru chuckled and hugged her back. He kissed her cheek and spoke into her ear, "it'll be fine, Usako. Just focus on progression. You've faced tough battles as Sailor Moon. Usagi Tsukino's development should be easy."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled as she thought how lucky she was to have Mamoru as a backbone. She just_ knew_ that her friends would be as supportive.

Once again, she was wrong. Very wrong.

-At the Hino Shrine-

"Usagi, you idiot! How could you miss something so important as that!?" Rei Hino stood over Usagi, fists balled, in a fiery fit of rage. "Do you not care about your future? At all? What were you doing so important that you were running that late!?"

Usagi fiddled with her thumbs and looked down. "I-uh-...I was erm...sleeping." Ami Mizuno tapped her pen against her temple. "Usagi-chan, why didn't you set an alarm? I'm surprised that Mamoru-san wouldn't wake you up. Since you've been staying at his place instead of the dorms, he's been good about keeping you responsible." Usagi sank lower in her seat. "Well the thing is..."

Minako Aino gave Usagi a coy side eye. "It is unlikely that Mamoru wouldn't have gotten you up. That is, unless, he was pretty tired himself." She elbowed Usagi, who now sported rosy cheeks and a surprised expression, to further emphasize her point. "Is that it, Usagi? Were you performing your wifely duties?" Ami, who mirrored Usagi's reaction, threw her hands in the air. "Come on, Minako. Whatever Usagi-chan does in her privacy is private. Besides, she knew that this was an important part of her academics, and she wouldn't jeopardaize that for a rendevoux with Mamoru.. Isn't that right, Usagi?"

Usagi said nothing.

Rei rubbed her forehead. "I don't get it sometimes, Usagi. You have these moments where I look at you in complete admiration, and then there are others where I can't even believe that you're the same person. It's like you don't become a senshi for awhile, and you completely redirect your priorities!"

Usagi couldn't stand for the third degree, and got on the defense. "Aaah, Rei, do you have to go all out just to make me feel bad? It's not like you're perfect. No one asked you!"

"YOU asked me Usagi. You called me wailing about how you had failed Mamoru and were afraid to see his reaction. If I'm being harsh, it's because you and I know that you're better than to act like the idiot that you're being!" Makoto Kino stood up, cutting Usagi off from another insult. "Alright, guys we get it. Usagi messed up, and now she knows what she has to do to finish what she started. She'll get there, and we'll help her. But let's not argue. I'm pretty tired from my shift today." Makoto had started a floral shop with inheritance money from her deceased parents. When she was 18, she rented out a small space in downtown Tokyo, and began growing small plants on her apartment balcony. It wasn't very popular, but Makoto had a loyal customer base that paid her bills and allowed a little extra spending money. Usagi was going to have her provide the flowers for her wedding, while her and Mamoru would pay her more than she priced them for. Usagi wanted to support Makoto, and admired her for taking a risk and bypassing university.

Ami spoke up, very direct, but gentle to Usagi. "You know that means that you won't be able to take the trip to England and America this fall, Usagi. It's a shame that all your hard work went to waste."

"Oh no the trip! I forgot all about it! I can't go, but all of you will be! Now I'll be stuck here without you guys until Christmas!" All of the girls, except for Makoto, attended the same university. The fall after the commencements, the university funded a trip in England and America to get work experience in their resepctive fields. A student would have to maintain a solid grade point average and attendance all four years to be able to go. Each girl had used that as motivation to never be late, never miss a class, and get good grades. "I'll still be here, Usagi," Makoto chimed. "And I'll help make sure your wedding is beautiful. When the girls get back, we'll all help you!"

"Yeah, Usagi. You know that we wouldn't forget about your big day! You may have messed up one future, but at least you still have Mamoru!"

"Minako, that isn't really comforting," Ami sighed. "What I know she's trying to say is, we're here for you Usagi. Your future is still bright."

"It is stil bright. If you don't knock the candle over, Odango." Rei partly teased her. "Just take it more seriously. I refuse to serve a queen who cant serve herself, you know." Rei winked at Usagi. Usagi gave her friends a warm smile, but silently sulked at the fact that she would have to stay in Japan and miss the opportunity. 'Why can't I just wake up and have everything together, already?'

Strike two on Usagi's very bad, nothing can go right, unhappy birthday.

Usagi turned in her sleep, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. She felt as if someone was forcing her to be up at the moment. Nothing was working to get her comfortable, and she sighed heavily and sat up. '_Maybe I'm just stressed about everything today. All of this on my birthday. I don't even care anymore. I appreciate everyone trying to cheer me up, though."_ The girls gave Usagi cake, gifts and ice cream after their talk, and tried to celebrate Usagi's birthday as normal. But Usagi couldn't escape the feeling that she had ruined her future. "I'm supposed to be this queen someday, and I can't even get myself together."

"You shouldn't worry too much, Princess. You will be fine." Usagi looked up in confusion at the unknown voice, and felt Mamoru stir to see who was talking too. "Who-who's there?" Usagi asked.

Suddenly, a soft white glow emitted in the bedroom. An olive skinned, tall woman with long, flowing hair appeared. She was wearing a fuku, and holding a large staff. Usagi's eyes widened. "Sailor..sailor Pluto? I haven't seen you since the fight with Galaxia."

Sailor Pluto smiled. "Yes, Usagi. My presence was no longer needed in this timeline after those events. It is good to see you. You too, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru rubbed his eyes, now fully awake. "It is always a pleasure, Pluto. What are you doing here? And in this fashion?"

Pluto now stood back straighter and purposed. It was obvious that she had come on a dutied mission. "Usagi, today is your 21st birthday. Soon, it will be time for you to fully awaken as Neo-Queen Serenity. It is very important that you awaken to the natural timeline of events, and it is important that you do this as ignorant as anyone else."

"What are you talking about, Pluto?" Usagi was confused, and felt slightly nervous to know that her destiny was coming. The same destiny she discovered as a teenager. Which meant that Chibi-usa...

"You have seen too much of your own future. All of you have. With the information that you know, it could disrupt the natural timeline of events. While you won't have to deal with the Black Moon or Wiseman, you do know who your daughter will be, and what your life will be like. Unfortunately, Usagi, the time has come to forget these things. After tonight, you will never remember who Chibi-usa was, and the fight with the dark kingdom will not be a memory in your mind. Your history will gap from the fight with Beryl, to the fight against Mistress 9. Any event that pertained Chibi-Usa will be warped, to fit the timeline. It will be as if she was never fighting alongside you." Usagi felt saddened by that thought.'No Chibi-usa? No Sailor Chibi-Moon?' "You mean, I won't remember Chibi-usa? Not even our fights, or our fun times? She's precious to me, Pluto." 'This is the third worst thing that happened today. What a birthday.'

"Of course you will know her, Usagi. She is your daughter. But you will know her as any mother knows her child. You will know her from birth, not backwards. We have to be fair to the timeline."

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand when he saw her face sadden. "It's okay, Usako. She will be with us again, soon. And it will be better memories than before. But Pluto is right. We should be able to see her grow up with no indication of who she was. Don't be sad."

Usagi flashed him a warm smile and looked at Pluto. "I understand, Pluto. I want to see Chibi-usa again, but I also want to get to know her in a motherly way, not as an annoying sister. I'm sad that I will not have those memories, but we can make new ones, right?" Usagi stood up and put her hands down at her side.

"I'm ready."


	2. Act 2: The Darkness

Act 2: The Darkness

It was an eerie quiet. The kind of quiet that sent chills down your spine. And black. Very black. This place, wherever a place like this existed, was not meant to be found. Even the fiery pits of hell were no match for this darkness. She had sent them there. Her. The very thought of her name angered the vile creatures. She had robbed them of their life's mission.

Now they would rob her of her life.

"It is almost time." A slither of a voice echoed in the silence. "She will awaken soon, and we will exist no more."

"We must not have that," another voice bellowed. "She must be stopped."

"There is a way. There is an eclipse coming up, which will allow these two worlds to sync momentarilly. We can slither in and destroy her."

"I want to watch her bleed out. Spill that pretty royal blood everywhere. She will be the last."

"Yesss. And then we can have what we wanted. Darkness. Silence. Power."

"Death." They all said in unison.

"She put us here to rot away. Silly girl. I want to be the last thing she sees before she dies. And then, darkness will come for them all."

An evil laughter abrupted. Then the eerie quiet came back.

Usagi woke up and felt fuzzy. There were things that she was unsure of, but she chalked it up to being stressed. "No sense in worrying about it. I can throw myself into me and Mamo-ch...Mamo-chan?" She noticed that he wasn't sleeping beside her. She got up and put her feet into her house shoes and peered out the window on the balcony. She found Mamoru leaning on the railing, frightened. "Mamo-chan? What's the matter?"

"Usako!" he whirled around and took Usagi's face in his hands. His face looked relieved, yet worried. "Usako, what did you dream about last night?"

Usagi looked perplexed, as she tried to go over her dreams. "To be honest, I don't remember. What's wrong Mamo-Chan?"

"So you didn't get them. Rei called me this morning and she got the dream too. We're worried, Usako."

"About what?" Usagi knew that if Rei had a dream that spooked her, unfortunate events could follow.

"You, Usako. Something bad is coming for you."

Rei sat in front of her fire, ferousiously trying to decipher the flames. Sweat beads dribbled around her forehead, and her lips seemed to have locked themselves in a tight line. She sighed, and turned to face everyone else. "I don't know exactly what that dream meant, but I know damn sure it was a forewarning about Usagi. I can't shake this feeling that we will be called to battle soon."

Luna, Usagi's talking cat and mentor, edged up closer to Rei. "Rei can you and Mamoru please explain what you saw again? Maybe there's a clue there." Rei's face suddenly grew grim, and terror flashed in her eyes. "Usagi and I were walking to the store. The store kept getting farther and farther away like we weren't supposed to reach it. It was her birthday, and I was going to buy her a gift. We started to run to try and catch this store, but it got farther and farther away. Finally, Usagi stopped running and froze. I turned to look at her, and her eyes were all blue. No white, no pupils, just blue. She said in a dead monotype voice, 'We're never going to get there Rei. It's coming for me. It doesn't want me to reach it' Then it got black. Pitch black. And when I could see again, Usagi..you...you were..." Rei's hands started to tremble, and her voice started to shake. "There was so much blood..."

Mamoru spoke up, and just like Rei, had a grim expression. "Usako and I were on our way to the church to were getting married on your birthday, Usako. I'm driving the car and holding her hand, and Usako is saying how happy she is. But then her hands get cold. I look over at her to see why, and her eyes meet mine. Same as Rei's, they're all blue. In that same dead voice, she tells me to make a right. I do and we wind up in a tunnel. She's screeching now that the darkness of the tunnel is eternal. You said, 'This is the darkness I deserve. It's coming for me! It doesn't want me to reach it!' We finally drive out of the tunnel, and I look over at her...and...she's dead. There's blood...Usako..."

Makoto, Ami, Minako, Luna and Artemis had horrified looks on their faces. The similarities of the dreams were too chilling to ignore, and everyone feared that danger was coming to Usagi. Silence filled the room.

After awhile, Usagi spoke up. "Who's to say that this is serious huh? I mean I did just have that problem. Rei maybe you were being told that I wasn't coming on the trip, and maybe you are upset at me Mamo-Chan and was telling me to hold off on planning anything." Usagi knew that it was reaching, but she couldn't stand seeing everyone's faces so sullen.

"No, Usagi. You didn't see what Mamoru and I saw. You were gone. But before that, you looked like you were being tormented. Sadness, anguish, fear and pain. And your eyes..."

"Usako, I am not taking any chances on this." Mamoru grabbed her shoulders. "It's been pretty quiet, but this was too vivid to be blown off. We will protect you from whatever darkness this is. I will protect you." Usagi looked into his eyes, and saw how much worry he had. Not yet. She wasn't ready to do this again. She wanted to marry Mamoru, and counsel people on their problems. She wanted to maybe have children, and settle down somewhere nice. Serenity and Endymion didn't get this chance together, but Usagi wanted that with Mamoru. Wasn't that the whole point?

"Mamo-chan. Rei-chan. Everyone. I will be okay. We have faced these problems before, if there is one. I have to protect everyone, and I can't do that if I'm dead. Let's worry more on me graduating, okay?" Usagi tried to lighten the air, but the dream damage was done.

Usagi, Mamoru and the girls sat in the ice cream parlor, mindlesly sipping on milkshakes. Silence captivated the table, as the remenants of the day circled through their minds. What's going to happen to Usagi? Is this really a premoniton? When is it going to happen? Why does this never stop? "Guys, we can't sulk around here forever." Makoto finally spoke up, killing the silence. "We have to be on guard, but we also have to live our lives. Look at this." Makoto pulled out a newspaper from her bag. On the cover was an advertisment for the upcoming eclipse. The Juban Park was holding an event to watch the eclipse and have refreshments. "This would be really fun. We could all go together. I'll even make a picnic basket!"

Ami grabbed the paper and scanned it. "This would be a nice event. Besides we should plan a lot of events together since we won't be going on the trip."

Usagi stopped slurping and sat up in shock. "What do you mean you're not going on the trip, Ami-chan?"

Rei looked over at her friend lovingly. "Usagi you're insane if you think we'd travel the world and leave you susceptible to danger. What kind of senshi do you think we are? We have to protect you, Usagi."

Usagi put her hands firmly down on the table. Her face turned serious and her eyes got watery. "Absolutely not. You all worked hard to be able to do this. I can't have you turning this down on something we're not sure of. No way."

"Usagi," Minako tenderly said. "We can't. If something were to happen...we just can't. You're everything to us. So if something even hints that you're in danger, then everything will stop. You're important." Ami backed up her Minako. "She's right, Usagi. The world will always be here to see. But previous battles have taught us that things will not always be that way. We've let our down before, only to have it bite us in the butt. Do you remember Mistress 9? We had no idea who our enemy even was until it was almost too late. We were almost gone."

"And what about Nehelenia? We weren't prepared for her either, until the day we were sucked into her vortex. We let our guards down due to not knowing anything, and look were it got us." Rei looked shaken at the memories. "I'd rather be safe than sorry, Usagi."

Usagi looked down, and then back up at her friends. "I won't be upset if you were to go. I want you guys to see the cool stuff in the world. But I am also very lucky to have friends like you. Everyone, thank you. I just hope its not in vain." The girls smiled and nodded at Usagi. There would be no trip, that wasn't important. She was. She mattered.

"Alright guys. Let's go to this eclipse show. I want to make good memories with you guys, even if the peace doesn't last long." Usagi raised her glass. "But no more sulking about me. I'm an adult, remember?"


	3. Act 3: Uninvited Guests

A/N

I just wanted to tell anyone who reads this stories, follows or comments: you all are fabulous and I love you.

Also, I'm working on this story BEFORE I publish it, so i have about 7 chapters written. So, I'll post a chapter a day (or really REALLY try to) for the entire story

Feedback is VERY appreciated. I'd really like to know what you guys think.

-ahem-

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!...

Act 3: Uninvited Guests

Juban Park was overly crowded for the eclipse show. Families, couples and friends, eagerly waited in the park to see this celestial occurance. In the middle of the park, Usagi, Mamoru and the girls, sprawled out on blankets. They were trying to put the premonitions in the back of their minds, and focus on enjoying the rest of the summer. "It's such a beautiful day!" Usagi yawned and stretched out. "It's the perfect day to do nothing."

"For once, I agree with you." Ami had joined Usagi in laying down on the blanket. "I'm glad I put off my studies this week. I've already gotten six chapters ahead, but I need to make sure I keep going if I want to get accepted into this pre-med course." Ami had, of course, been in the elite group of students at her university. She worked hard the past four years, and within two more years, she would have her doctorate.

"Six chapters, Ami-Chan?!" Minako rubbed her forehead. "You're the only girl I know who can make me feel dumb in casual conversation. I barely passed my final test." Minako had been studying to become a physical education teacher. She and Rei, who was studying to become a music teacher, had their eye on Atami Acadamy for Girls. They would hopefully hear by the end of summer if they had gotten their jobs.

"I'm very sorry, Minako-chan. I won't talk about studies until after the show."

Minako sighed. "Fair enough, I suppose."

"Yo! Usagi!" Everyone turned in the direction of the unknown voice. They were greeted by two beautiful women. One was a tall, sandy brown haired goddess. The other was a slightly shorter, green haired vixen. Several people were staring in their direction. They could have been the show that day, if they wanted to.

"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Usagi leaped up and headed for the women. The rest of the girls stood up and smiled at the pair. Haruka and Michiru had left Japan after the fight with Galaxia. They traveled throughout Europe, hoping to live a peaceful life. Something had brought them back to Japan, and back into the lives of these women.

"Usagi-chan. It is so good to see you. You've grown so beautifully since we've last seen you. All of you. I'm glad to see you are all safe." Michiru said the last part somberly. Usagi caught on to that. Do they know too?

Haruka stepped to Usagi, and put her hand on her shoulders. "Odango. We have missed you, Princess. I was hoping that the next time I saw you, you would be exchanging vows with Mamoru. But fate doesn't answer my prayers, it seems." Haruka glanced at Michiru, and then over at Rei and Mamoru. "Rei. Mamoru. If you two are still the same, I would assume that you saw the same vision that was shown to us." Rei and Mamoru nodded. A twinge of worry set on Haruka's face. She eyed Usagi again, and sighed. "Then it is as I thought. Usagi, I don't know what or who is coming. But Michiru and I have been shown terrible things. And we had to come back to aid in your protection."

"Haruka," Ami chimed. "When you say that you were shown, do you mean that you dreamt it?"

"No, Ami. We were found. She found us and showed us events that are to come."

"She?" Usagi pondered. "Who is she?"

Michiru stepped in closer. "The one who we thought had gone back to resting. Sai-"

"Ladies and gentlemen! If everyone could put on their glasses and turn their attention to the sky, the eclipse is about to begin!" The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers, cutting Michiru short. "We will talk afterwards," Michiru said. She and Haruka took seats in the grass next to Usagi and the others and peered at the eclipse.

"It is time." The voices laughed. Louder and louder, until they roared like thunder. And as the moon aligned itself with the sun, the gap between the unknown and the known bridged. "LET US PREVAIL!" They wailed and slipped into the cracks. They wrestled with each other, until they found themselves emerged from the darkness. Each of them had been sent to four different points in Japan. Unknown to the civilians at this time, four different castles had suddenly emerged. Had they always been there? Were they always that beautiful and haunting?

Outside of Juban District, the first castle overlooked the water. A woman peered out of the drapes, smiling and plotting. Her long red hair flowed to her ankles, and her long crimson nails scratched at the fabrics. "It has been so long since I have been able to breathe the air on this planet. That wretched moon princess. This time, I will see her die. We will not allow her to awaken!" She stepped away from the curtains and proceeded into her chambers. "I don't have my generals anymore, but I have something even better. I have the power of the darkness." She clutched a black crystal that was around her neck. She brought it up to her lips and blew through it. The entire castle went black, and voices echoed throughout the halls. At first they were scattered, but eventually they cried out in unison.

"How can we serve you, Queen Beryl?"

"That was pretty cool! Mamo-chan, wasn't that beautiful?" Usagi skipped as she wrapped her arm around Mamoru's arm. She displayed no fear that lingered amongst the others.

"Yes, Usako," Mamoru chuckled. "It was very interesting. I'm glad we came to see it again." He led the girls to the edge of the park, to the an isolated lake. He wanted to get more information from Haruka and Michiru, and wanted to waste no time in figuring out what could be happeneing to his beloved.

As everyone took seats on the benches by the lake, Michiru and Haruka leaned against a tree in front of their audience. Each looked in the opposite direction, afraid to confront their fears and worries. "Usagi. I know that we don't need to remind you of the fight with Mistress 9." Michiru tried to avoid looking at Usagi, afraid that she would break her serious stance. "And I know that we don't need to remind you of the senshi of destruction."

"Sailor Saturn?" Usagi proclaimed. "Of course I remember her." Usagi looked away sadly. According to her memory, Saturn had awoken at the very moment the other senshi came to know of the Death Busters. Afraid of losing their planet, Neptune and Uranus had tried to kill her using every ounce of their planet attacks. Sailor Moon, who couldn't bear to see one of her own die, protected the girl, and ended up taking most of the damage of the attacks. The very stoic Saturn informed Uranus and Neptune that they didn't need to worry about her destroying planet Earth. She would destroy the evil darkness, along with Mistress 9. It was at that time they learned that Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 existed in the body of a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe. They had seen her throughout town once or twice before, but they only knew her as the daughter of the profound Professor Tomoe. Sailor Saturn informed them that the only way to save this world, would be to sacrifice herself. "The only way to rid this world of the silence, is to get rid of this body," she had told them. "I, as a senshi, will go back to my slumber. But Hotaru Tomoe will no longer exist." And as she prepared to descend her glaive, Sailor Moon stopped her. Something about Hotaru was important to her, even if she didn't know why. She had to save this girl, who was a victim to a punishment she didn't understand. Although she was badly injured from the senshi attacks, Sailor Moon gathered her last strength along with the Holy Grail to save her. When she presented the Holy Grail in front of Sailor Saturn, Mistress 9 emerged and swallowed it. Uranus and Neptune cursed her for her carelessness. This caused an explosion in the observatory they were in, and left most of the senshi clinging on to their lives. Sailor Moon, wanting to save this poor girl, tried to stop Sailor Saturn, who had emerged again in spirit. Saturn had been forced out of Hotaru by Mistress 9, who had been swallowed by the darkness. But it was too late. Sailor Saturn used her double ended glaive to destroy the silence. It was a battle that haunted Usagi. She couldn't save Hotaru, and for some reason, she felt as if she had let someone down.

"Then you should know that she has awaken from her slumber. And if she has awakened, then that must mean this world is in danger." Haruka sharply turned to Usagi. "What I am going to tell you, Usagi, is not going to be gentle. Saturn found Michiru and I in France. She appeared to us at night, and told us to return to Japan. She showed us images of you being ripped apart by shadows. And as soon as you drew your last breath, the world froze. Everything was covered in ice and darkness and people slept eternally. Saturn informed us that if we could not prevent this from happening, then she would be forced to destroy this planet. Along with everyone in it. The darkness is coming for you, Usagi. It is only targeting you. If you are destroyed, then there is no hope for this planet. We have to prevent that from happening. We don't know when it is coming, but we do know it will probably happen anytime from now until your next birthday."

Rei gasped. "That explains why both of our dreams involved events on your birthday. But why then? Why your birthday?"

Michiru shrugged. "Those questions have answers that we can't worry about right now. What is important is that we cannot let our guards down. We have to protect Usagi-chan at all costs. Everyone, a battle is coming. It has been a long time since we have had to call on our planet powers, but the time is near. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and even the Prince of the Earth will have to fight. Here." Michiru handed each othe girls an orb that was the color of their respective planets. "Go ahead and obsorb this orb in the center of your chest. It will get hot, but it won't hurt." They did as they were told, and each girl emitted a colorful glow.

"I feel powerful," Minako proclaimed. "What was that?"

"For this battle, you will need to be at your strongest. The orb that you absorbed contains all of the power from your planets. You are all now the most powerful that you've ever been, just as Haruka and I. To transform, you only need to shout your planet name, and Orbit Makeup. But be warned, this will use a lot of your energy."

Usagi looked at the other girls in astonishment. They glowed, and it was obvious that they had reached their maximum potential. "Michiru-chan, how can I reach my maximum strength too? I'm ready to defend this planet as well."

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, and then at Usagi. "Usagi," Haruka said. "You cannot assist us in this mission. You cannot be Sailor Moon."

Usagi stood up, defensively. "What do you mean!? I can't sit back and watch my friends battle! I have to help out too!"

Minkao put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Usagi-chan, I understand. If this enemy will be looking for you, then we need to keep you practically hidden. If you become Sailor Moon and try to fight, we are pretty much handing you over to them."

Ami moved closer to Usagi. "She's right Usagi. The reason why we have these orbs is because we need to be at our strongest, to make up for your opt out in battle. You can't become Sailor Moon." Usagi shook her head, as tears welled up in her eyes. "NO!" She screamed. "I will NOT allow this. You all can protect me, fine. But I will NOT be hopeless and helpless. You all are treating me like I'm Princess Serenity again. She couldn't help the senshi fight, and look at what happened to us all. Why are we repeating history? I can fight, and I will fight. I will show you guys that I am strong and capable of fighting! MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!"

Nothing happened.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!" Nothing. Usagi was in tears at this point. "Why won't this work!? MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP! MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP! MOON ETERNAL MA-"

"Usako!" Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hands, pulling her on the bench. "Usako, you have to stop this. You can't transform anymore. For some reason your body won't allow it. Subconscienously, your body knows the immediate danger that you are in. This has to happen this way."

"Mamo-chan," she sobbed. "I can't let this be! I can't do anything. I can't graduate, and I can't help my friends. What good am I? Where is my identity in all of this?"

Rei kneeled before Usagi and tenderly smiled at her. "Usagi, you are our Princess. You are the glue that holds us together. If we all have to double up on our strength to keep you safe, then so be it. We don't mind. We would stop Heaven and Hell for you, Usagi. Let us save you, as you have saved us all before."

"Odango, I know that you want to be our savior. But you have to remember who you are. You are Princess Serenity. It is your destiny to guard the Silver Crystal and keep the world safe. You cannot do that if you are dead. That is why it is crucial that you stand to the side." Haruka touched Usagi's cheek. "What good am I in this lifetime, if I can't help out my Princess? What good am I as a senshi, if I can't protect my Princess?"

"Haruka-chan..." Usagi was at a loss for words. Each one of these women, and Mamoru, were proclaiming to lay their life down if it meant her safety. She didn't deserve them. She loved them, but she felt useless if she couldn't fight alongside them. She had nothing to say, so she got up and walked toward the water. Instinctively, the girls got up to walk toward her, but Mamoru held them back.

"Let us give her a moment to figure some things out. She's really overwhelmed."

Usagi looked at the water, and tried to find the peace that her mind wouldn't let her have. Ever since her birthday, Usagi had been hit with bad news and misery. Now this. 'I have to remind myself that this is supposed to be this way. If I'm not able to transform, then it must be for a reason.' She picked her head up and looked straight ahead. She squinted her eyes, and tried to understand what she was seeing.

"Everyone? Where did that castle come from?"


	4. Act 4: Rushing Back to Who We Are

A/N

Thanks, once again to all of the readers, commenters and the reviewers of this story. This is my first story, and I'm really appreciative of any type of feedback that you all give.

Love, peace, and moon cheese

I'll stop talking now

Act 4: Rushing Back to Who We Were

It was a beautiful day. The palace walls illuminated with the sunlight outside. The atmosphere inside was warm and cheery, and she stood outside on her balcony absorbing it all in. "I wish everyday could be like today." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I wonder if Mama and Papa will go out to the gardens? Maybe we can join them."

"Maybe, Princess. It is a perfect day for gardening."

The Princess whirled around and glared at her friend. "Hotaru, I told you that in the privacy of this castle, you don't have to call me that!"

"I'm sorry Prin- err Chibi-usa." Hotaru placed a hand on the back of her head. "Your Passage Ball just made me feel like you should always be treated like royalty."

Chibi-usa smiled. "I know, that was pretty silly. I'm still the same Chibi-Usa. I'm not sure how or when this took over, but nothing's different." What Chibi-usa was referring to, was her new appearance. On June 29th, she was small and cute. On June 30th, she was tall, curvaceous and beautiful. On Chibi-Usa's 16th birthday, she had blossomed into a lady. Now she stood at her mother's neck, and the queen had been excited to finally see her daughter's new form.

"What did the Queen say to you when she saw you, Princess Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked playfully.

Chibi-usa sighed at the nickname, and at the memory. "In typical Mama fashion, she got overly excited. She hugged me tight and told me that I was ready. And then she ran out calling for our maidens, cheering about that party. Papa said to let her have this moment. Apparently it's important in the moon family that the daughter become a lady so that she can rule after her mother. He said she was excited to pass her legacy to me. So she threw this big party so that everyone could celebrate me being a 'real' lady. To be honest, I would have just appreciated a regular party with all of you guys. Some sweet sixteen."

"Aww Chibi-Usa, quit complaining." Sailor Vesta got up from her seat. The Sailor Quartet: Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres and Sailor Juno, along with Sailor Saturn, had come to live at the castle with Chibi-usa when she matured. Neo-Queen Serenity informed her that she was on her way to awakening as a full senshi, and needed her court with her, just as she needed hers. "We had a great time, and the King surprised you by inviting Helios. Don't act like I didn't see you blushing when he asked you for the first dance!" Chibi-usa blushed again. "I-uh...well...shut up Vesta. I haven't seen Helios in a long time. I missed him. I thought I would never see him again, but Mama said we've had a long time of peace, so Elysian would be safe for a while." Chibi-usa looked down and smiled as she remembered that night. How warm his hand had been as it touched her lower back. How graceful she felt in his arms as he danced with her. How he smelled when he hugged her at the end of the night and kissed her. How her heart had raced when he said he would be seeing her more often.

"I even heard the Queen say that you two reminded her of the King and herself. How cute!" Sailor Pallas made a face. "Chibi-usa and Helios! The new Serenity and Endymion! Maybe he'll be your Tuxedo Kamen!" Chibi-usa groaned at that, but inside she was happy. She had always looked at how much her parents loved each other, and had always hoped that one day she would find her prince. Maybe now she had.

"Small Lady! I need to talk to you! Where are you?" Neo-Queen Serenity's voice echoed througout the halls.

"I'm on the balcony, Mama! With the girls!" With the grace of a ballerina, Serenity danced onto the balcony. Chibi-usa hoped that with her newfound lady-ness, that she too would possess that grace. 'I hope I take more after Serenity, and less after Usagi.'

"Here you are, Small Lady. Hello girls. It's such a beauitiful day. Perfect for a beautiful Princess such as yourself, Small Lady. Although Small Lady doesn't quite fit you anymore, does it?"

"Small Lady is fine, Mama. Everyone calls me that, and I like it! Don't think about changing Chibi-usa either. Usagi gave me that name."

The queen's cheery face suddenly turned serious. "That is the reason that I need to talk to you, Small Lady. It's about Usagi."

Usagi sat in the living room with Luna. She came home and explained everything that happened at the park with the feline. Luna was saddened for Usagi, but she agreed with everyone. "It's for the best, Usagi-chan."

"I know, Luna," Usagi sighed. "I just don't feel capable of anything."

"Don't feel down, Usagi-chan. Everyone loves you and doesn't want anything to happen. Trust in your friends. It'll help them out a lot if they are fighting with confidence." Usagi pet the top of her head. "You're right, Luna. I'll be okay. I just hope they will."

The lock on the door rattled, and Mamoru entered the apartment. "Usako, Luna. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. We've just been lounging around, Mamo-chan. How was yours?" Mamoru sat his briefcase down and loosened his tie. "Eventful. One of my students failed an exam and tried to bribe me into letting her pass."

Usagi glared at Mamoru. "And just how did she try to bribe you, Mamo-chan? I trust that you didn't accept it?" He put his hands up in defense. "Nothing like that, Usako, I promise. She was just saying she would clean my apartment for a month. And of course I turned her down. I agreed to help tutor her once a week, and would let her retake the midterm at the end of summer. Going to summer school is pretty bad for a teenager, and to be honest she reminds me of you."

Usagi sighed and placed her head in her lap. "So she's useless and an idiot too?" Mamoru took a seat next to Usagi and wrapped his arm around her. "Now stop that, Usako. You're not can't always be the savior. I'm sure that if the time really calls for it, you'll be able to help." Usagi sighed again.

"I appreciate that Mamo-chan. We'll see, I guess. I want everyone to feel like they are helping me." She pulled back and smiled at him. "Let's change the subject. How about some hot cocoa and cookies? Makoto brought some by earlier." Mamoru smiled in relief that Usagi had not made them, and nodded to her. She went to the kitchen, and Mamoru turned on the news.

"...and the castle was remarkably built in the span of one month. It was kept a secret to civilians so they would not disturb it's construction. Now the dutchess of the castle wants to hold a ball to welcome herself into the neighborhood. The ball is free, and everyone is invitied, but she does ask that everyone dress up in their most immaculate wear." The Tv showed a silouhette of a woman who chose to not have her identity revealed yet.

"I have always been fascinated with Kings and Queens and royalty, so I do request that anyone attending the ball dress like princes and princesses. It will be named the Silver Ball, and the attire will have to be white, silver and gold. I really hope to see everyone there. I can assure you, it will be a night no one will ever forget." Even though he couldn't see her face, Mamoru felt a chill behind those words. 'Something about that woman...I can't put my finger on it, but she gives me a bad vibe.'

"The Silver Ball will take place tonight at Castle Black at 8pm. For directions to the castle, please visit our website at www.-"

"Mamo-Chan! I want to go to that!" Usagi squealed from the kitchen. "Let's call everyone and go!"

"Usako, I don't know about that. I get a bad feeling..." Usagi raced out of the kitchen and sat at the foot of Mamoru. She was pouting; the pout she knew he couldn't resist. "Please, Mamo-Chan? Everything's been so bad lately, and I want to be able to have a fun night. Remember, Ami said we should plan more events to go to together?" Mamoru sighed. Things had been bad for her lately, and he hated seeing her sulk everyday. If it would put a smile on her face...

"Fine, Usako. I'll go pull out a tuxedo. You call the girls and pick out a dress. Remember it has to be white." Usagi gave him a coy smile.

"Oh, I've got just the thing."

"This castle is HUGE!" Minako proclaimed. "Look at all of these people here! Everyone looks so regal! I hope I'm not underdressed." Minako wore a sleevless white dress, that poofed out under her breasts. She resembled Cinderella.

"You look fine, Minako-Chan. You all do." Ami looked at the girls dresses. She had sported a long, spaghetti strapped, slender white gown. Rei wore a short sleeved dress that came down to her knees. And Makoto wore a long sleeved, figure hugging ivory dress. "I'm not sure if we all look like princesses, though."

"Speaking of princesses," Rei said, "Where is Usagi? She was supposed to be here with Mamoru twenty mintues ago! I want to get something to drink!"

"I'm right here guys! I'm sorry!" They all turned around, and their jaws dropped at the vision. In front of them stood Usagi and Mamoru, but they looked more like Endymion and Serenity. Usagi had an exact replica of her princess gown, and Mamoru had his white tuxedo. "Usagi-chan!" Ami exclamed. "You look...you look beautiful! You look like Princess Serenity!"

"Yeah the only thing missing is your cresent moon! How did you find a dress so similiar under such short notice?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, Usako. Tell them of your fortune," Mamoru sarcastically stated. Usagi put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "I used the Luna Pen," she said coyly. "I asked it to make me look like Princess Serenity."

They all shook their heads.

"You know, idiot," Rei said matter of factly, "if we are trying to keep your identity mysterious, you are doing a horrible job of helping."

"I tried to tell her before we left, Rei. But you know she's stubborn," Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan! You liar! That's not what you said at all!" Mamoru did try to tell her that maybe that was a bad idea, but that was after he passionately kissed her. When he first layed eyes on her, he was taken aback. "Serenity," he whispered. "Usako. You look...wow. I feel like we're back there. On the moon. You're a vision. My serenity." He grabbed her and kissed her. That was all the confirmation she needed. By the time he was reconsidering, Usagi was half way to the car.

"Well these matters can't be helped," Ami looked at her watch. "They're going to stop letting people in at 8:15, and it's 8:09. We just have to hope for the best if we want to experience it." They all nodded and went inside.

The girls were in awe at how beautiful the castle was. It was hauntingly beautiful. The color scheme was dark red and black, and had a Victorian theme. Gargoyle statues adorned the staircase, and a fireplace warmed the entire room. Most of the attendees were also awe struck, and couldn't look away from the decor. Across the room, Haruka and Michiru eyed Mamoru. They moved their way closer to the group.

"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! You both look lovely!" Usagi complimented the two.

"No, Usagi," Michiru said startled. "You are the real beauty here. You look like our princess. I'm not sure if that was a good idea-"

"That was a horrible idea, Odango. But you are a vision. Looking at you in this way gives me a peace." Haruka cut her eyes at Mamoru. "Mamoru. A word please?"

Haruka led Mamoru to a private corner near the kitchens. "I know you sense this place. Michiru and I only came because we got a weird feeling. If you did, I'm not sure why you let her wear that. She looks like our Princess Serenity. If the enemy is here, they won't have to guess."

"I know, " Mamoru sighed. "But she's been having it rough lately, and I didn't want to spoil her night. I am comforted by knowing that everyone is here. If anything were to happen, we will protect her." Haruka nodded. "For her sake, let's hope not."

The violins played. Everyone turned their attention towards the stair case. A woman walked down the steps. She looked familiar to the girls, but they couldn't place a finger on who she was. 'Everyone," she proclaimed. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my Silver Ball. I am Duchess Lyreb, from England. I hope you all will make my stay in Japan welcome. Please feel free to help yourself to any and all refreshments! Now let us dance the night away!" Everyone cheered, including a reluctant Usagi. _'Why does she look so familiar? And why do I feel angry when I look at her? I've never even been to England.'_

As Usagi and Mamoru danced, Usagi was starting to feel faint. "Mamo-chan, I don't know if it's the punch I've had here tonight, but I feel light headed. Maybe I've been spinning too much."

"Do you want to step out, Usako?"

"No. Being here with you, it all feels so familiar. Like we've done this before. Maybe because I'm wearing Serenity's dress, but its odd. Even the music...Mamo-chan, does this music sound familiar to you?"

Mamoru focused on the music. Something about it did sound familiar, and for a second he thought he heard battle cries. "I don't know, Usako. This entire event feels weird." They continued to dance, and Usagi began to feel more and more faint. "Endymion..I mean Mamo-chan. I think...maybe I do...where is my mother?" Mamoru looked at Usagi again, confused. "Your mother is at home, Usako."

"But we are home, Endymion. Who is Usako?" Usagi stopped dancing and faced Mamoru. He looked at her confusingly again, and realized that the middle of her forehead was glowing. He could see a small trace of a crescent moon.

"Usako! What is happening to you?"

"Who is Usako, my love? Why do you keep calling me her? Endymion, don't look at me like that. Where is mother? She gives me a special drink when I feel dizzy. Where is the queen?" Usagi looked around confused, gathering the attention of her friends. "Usagi-chan," Makoto asked. "Are you all right?"

"Jupiter," Usagi exclaimed. "Who is Usagi? Mars, Mercury, Venus I'm glad you're here. Have you seen my mother? I need her to prepare some medicine for me."

"Usagi, stop it. I get that you want to look like Serenity for the ball, but that doesn't mean you have to act like her," Rei said.

"Mars, why are you talking to me this way? I am Serenity, and I wish you would stop calling me this Usagi. You are all acting strange and I don't like one bit." By now all of the girls were confused. Ami understood.

"She's not Usagi. She's Serenity. Look at her forehead, the crescent symbol is appearing. But what brought this on? The Luna Pen?" The other girls were dumbfounded. They were trying to break their thoughts when Usagi gasped.

"Endymion! Girls! Something is wrong! Look!" she pointed to the area where Haruka and Michiru were standing. "Mother told me that if those two-the outer senshi Uranus and Neptune-if they ever appeared, it meant harm was coming to our kingdom. I must speak to them!" She darted to them with everyone else following behind.

"Uranus! Neptune! I demand to know why you are here. What is happening to our kingdom?" Usagi stood in front of them with her hands at her sides.

"Odango, what is wrong with you? Why would you say our names out loud like that, knowing that danger could be nearby? Why are you actin-" Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and shook her head.

"This is not Usagi, Haruka. This is Serenity. Her entire aura has changed."

Haruka studied Usagi. She looks like Odango, but something is off.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Serenity leaned back poised, like she had been taught many times before,and proudly proclaimed, "I am Princess Serenity, heir to the moon throne." Haruka sensed what was happening. This castle, her vibe...

"This is the work of something of something sinister. We have to get Usagi out of here. Now."

The ladies and Mamoru started rushing towards the front of the castle. A bewitching laugh filled the room. "SHE'S HERE! THE PRINCESS IS HERE! SHADOWS! BRING HER TO ME!" Mamoru tried to yank the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. A thick, black fog covered the room making everyone in attendance pass out. Mamoru covered his mouth with his tux. "Everyone! Cover your mouths!" Rei covered her and Usagi's mouth, and tried to find an exit. 'Damnit. I knew coming here was a bad idea.'

The gargoyle statues took on life, and began conveying the packed room for Usagi. The black fog started clearing, and the girls took it as an opportunity to transform. "MARS ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!"

" MERCURY ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!"

" VENUS ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!"

"JUPITER ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!"

"URANUS ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!"

"NEPTUNE ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!"

After a multi-colored flash disappeared, the six senshi appeared. They each felt stronger, and they looked the part. The new fukus still had their solid, respective, planet colors, but their were tiny stars printed throughout. This pattern appeared on their collars, their bowties, and on the boots of Mercury and Jupiter. It looked like these parts were moving like the galaxy. 'I feel the fire in my veins,' Mars thought. 'It's flowing out of me in magnitudes. I know what to do.' She formed her hands around an invisible circle, and began to spiral it around. "FIERY EMBER CYCLONE!' She shot her attack at one of the gargoyles, clipping its' wings. It fell to the ground and snarled. It sunk its' teeth into the ground, casting a shadow toward Mars. When it reached the bottom of her red heels, she realized that she was stuck. "I...I can't move!" She looked up in time to see the gargoyle heading

toward her.

"VIOLENT EARTH QUAKE!"

Uranus had sent a series of power forced rocks at the gargoyle. The rocks penetrated through its' interior, ripping it apart. "Uranus! That was a powerful attack!" exclaimed Jupiter. Uranus looked down at her hands. "The power of my planet is coursing through my veins. I will destroy every enemy to keep my princess safe. I will die before I see her suffer."

Neptune nodded. "The sea is rising in my blood. The waters are turbulent. This will not end successfully for those who want her blood. HYDRO TYPHOON!" Neptune sent an aquatic blast, mixed with strong winds, at the gargoyle that was descending in her direction. When the water cleared, the gargoyle had been destroyed indefinitely. Sailor Venus closed her eyes to tap into the warmth that was growing in her chest. Shortly afterwards, her eyes shot open, and she screamed out "LOVE SHOT GUN!" as tiny yellow heart orbs emerged from her fingers. At lightning speed, they circled through the air at the gargoyle, pierceing its' body with holes.

"I'll finish it off! Jupiter exlaimed. "It's time to bring the storms of Jupiter. JUPITER PLANET STORM!" Lightening circled around her body, and with a loud crack, she directed it all to the gargoyle. It imploded immediately. One garagoyle remained, and it had caught its' eye to Usagi and Mamoru. As it hungrily headed to her, Mercury yelled "AQUATIC ICE STORM!" Tiny shards of ice danced from her palms, and struck the remaining gargoyle. It froze instantly and fell to the ground, shattering it completely. Each of the senshi was amazed at their power, but they were exhausted. "At least we got rid of them," Venus exclaimed.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop Endymion!" Usagi had her ears covered and was crouching down to the ground. "This music! It hurts!"

"Usako!" Mamoru crouched down beside her, and listened to the violins again. This time something clicked. "Everyone! It's the music! It's what caused Usako to become Serenity! The music is enchanted!" All of the women stopped and paid attention. Mercury gasped when she recognized the tune. "I know what this is! This is the music they were playing in kingdom the night Queen Beryl attacked!" A shrill laugh echoed through the halls.

"Pathetic sailor senshi! You think because you destroyed the gargoyles that you won? Everything that I wanted to work did, and I have the princess right here in my grasp!" The girls shot their attention to the staircase, where the dutchess was standing.

"Duchess! What do you want with our princess?" Mars yelled.

"Sailor Mars. You impudent fool. You don't even recognize me? After our last battle, I would have thought I would have scarred you all for life!."

'That voice. I know that voice. She...she can't be!' Mamoru thought. The duchess' skin changed from pale white, to a dark green. Her figure grew from five foot five to about seven feet. Her red hair turned dark blue and flowed. Serenity gasped, followed by the rest of the senshi.

"Queen Beryl! But how!? Sailor Moon defeated her years ago!" Venus proclaimed.

"Sailor Moon is weak! She can't transform anymore. The music you heard tonight was bewitched, causing the real Princess Serenity to come forth. And now I have you in my grasp again. Sailor senshi! This will be your graveyards! You are all too weak to fight, and I, Queen Beryl, will finally avenge what your kingdom has done to me! SERENITY WILL NEVER AWAKEN!" Queen Beryl produced a charged, white light from her hands.

"DIE!"

She shot her deadly blast, right at the weakened senshi.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes. She knew she would never open them again.


	5. Act 5: I Forgot to Remember You

A/N

Guys! You've all been pretty great, and just know that I appreciate and look forward to reading every review! I hope you all stick around with me until the end of this story! Because of that, I'll share a little treat with you; 2 chapters in one day!

Happy Reading!

-Bitchii~Usa

Act 5: I Forgot to Remember You

_You and I are one and the same, Usagi._

_Even though you are you, and I am I_

_We are still one._

_Past, present or future, I will always be there_

_Don't ever forget me, or forget who you are.._

Usagi heard these words over and over in her head. 'Serenity,' she thought. 'why did I hear you just now?' As she floated back into her own mind, confusion took over. How long had she been asleep? Did she have too much punch? Did she drink wine again on accident?

She slowly opened her eyes, only to find Mamoru hovering over her. "Mamo-Chan!"

"Usako!" Mamoru looked down at Usagi. The way she said his name, he knew that she was back._ 'The music stopped playing..._'

She looked up to see her senshi in battle...with..Beryl!? _'Beryl!? What...how..I killed her..how is she here? Everyone!'_ She stirred underneath Mamoru, taking in how tired they looked, and how Beryl was charging up and attack. "This isn't right! I should be there fighting with them! They'll die because of my own weakness!" Beryl hurled her attack towards the senshi.

"DIE!"

A flash of pink floated from the ceiling. Before anyone could process what was happening, new voices yelled out, "CRYSTAL MOON SUGAR SPIN!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SHOCK!"

"ASTEROID ARCTIC KISS!"

"GALACTIC JUNGLE ARROW!"

"STAR FIRE BEAM!"

"CELESTIAL HEART ACHE!"

These individual attacks formed into one giant beam, headed straight for Beryl's stomach. Before Beryl could dodge the attack, the beam had touched it's target. Beryl screamed in agonized pain, followed by an insane laugh.

"New senshi? Hahaha I don't care! I know who you are, Princess! I'll be back! This is not the end of Queen Beryl! She will never awaken! The others will get you even if I die! The others will get y-" Beryl had been consumed by the light. As soon as she was defeated, the castle disappeared. Slowly, the victims woke up, asking questions as to how and why they were there. The senshi, and Usagi had left the location, and now found themselves at Juban Park. "Who were those mystery soldiers?" Uranus asked. "They seem to be allies, but they didn't stay long enough to see their faces."

Mamoru leaned against the tree by the lake. "It's clear to me that these senshi must know something about what is going on. No one else was conscience during the battle other than us, and they knew exactly where to go."

"Do you think they'll come back and help us? Beryl said something about others, and I doubt this battle is over anytime soon. And how and why did Queen Beryl come back? I thought she was destroyed," Mars tapped her foot anxiously on the ground.

"I'm not sure, Mars. It was definitely her, and we should figure that out," Mercury chimed. "In the meantime, we should try to find out something about the new scouts. Luna and Artemis should be able to aid us in that."

"They sure saved us, Minako reminded everyone. "For a second there, I wasn't sure we were going to make it. Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

Usagi was sitting on the bench with Mamoru's blazer draped over her shoulders. She had been quiet the entire trip to the park and during their conversations. Never had she felt so helpless in battle. There were times where she would have issues transforming, but something would always work out. This time, however, it seemed like Sailor Moon wasn't in her immediate future.

"I look down at my hands, and I try to remember that these hands once aided you all in battle. These hands held each and every one's hand in some sort of attack or dodge. I try to tell myself that even though I was a crybaby and lazy, these hands proved they could be just as strong in battle as they could playing a video game." Usagi sniffed and tears welled up in her eyes.

Sailor Mercury moved closer to her. "Usagi-chan..."

"Now I look at these hands and I realize that they are nothing. They are only good at gripping a steering wheel so I'm not late to class. Or signing a paper stating that I have to retake a course. These hands are only good at gripping the other while I watch my best friends fight without me." Tears were streaming down her face now. Everyone looked at her empathetically. "I'm supposed to protect this planet, you all. I'm supposed to be alongside you. I can't even do anything but put you guys in danger. You all are putting your lives on hold to protect a crybaby who can't even graduate. I'm 21, and I still am no better than when I was 14. I've never been as smart as Ami and Michiru, or as graceful as Rei. I've never been as strong as Makoto and Haruka. And I've never been a leader like Venus. But at least I knew that I could save people. And now I can't even do that!"

"Odango, enough." Usagi looked up at Haruka. Haruke closed her eyes and continued. "I won't listen to you berate yourself like this, Usagi. You have no right to say those things about yourself." Anger rose in Haruka's voice, and she moved closer to Usagi, dropping to her level. Usagi leaned back a bit when she saw tears and anger in Haruka's eyes. "Usagi, you have NO right to say those things about yourself. I have watched you save the world twice. I died, Usagi. DIED. I disappeared from this planet, thinking I would never see Michiru again. And YOU brought me back Usagi. YOU are the reason that I am able to be here. YOU are the reason I can continue loving Michiru. YOU are the reason for everything. Can't you see that? I. Would. Die. For. You. You lived so that I could live. Don't you dare discredit that."

"Haruka-chan..." Usagi was speechless. Haruka had never been that honest or blunt with Usagi.

"Haruka is right, Usagi," Makoto said. "We have died numerous times, but were brought back because you never gave up. You fought completely alone, so that we could return. If it wasn't for you Usagi, this planet would have been annihilated."

"Yes, Usagi. Why do you think we fight for you? It isn't because of duty, obligation or honor. It is because you would do the same for us. It is because we love you." Minako said.

"It's because we can't live without you. There is no us, if there is no you," Rei added.

"We will never let you give up yourself. You would never do that for us, Usagi-chan. You give us the drive we need to be who we are," Ami smiled warmly at Usagi.

"Usagi, we love you. We don't look at you as being weak. We look at you as our priority. You are our reason for living." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand.

"Usako," Mamoru said. "You have never given up on me. Life was empty before you, and I couldn't live without you. I would give my life if it meant you could live." That was it for Usagi. She was bawling. "Mamo-chan, everyone...I...thank you. I needed that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need to be strong." She stood up and wiped her tears away.

"Let's go talk with Luna and Artemis. We have to strategize. This planet depends on it."

On a roof top overlooking the Juban Park, six young ladies watched the emotional breakthrough below. "Why couldn't we show them who we are? Are we going to always remain in the shadows?"

"It's for the best, Sailor Juno. We have to keep the timeline correct. Remember what the queen said."

"Saturn is right," Sailor Chibi-Moon proclaimed. "You remember what mama said..."

_"Small Lady, you have become a real lady. And now it is time for you to become a real senshi. In 20th century, as we speak, there is a danger to Usagi. Our parallel worlds are now following the same path. Usagi is on her way to awakening as Neo-Queen Serenity. However, there are very powerful and very evil forces that plan on stopping that from happening. In order to protect our world, and protect Usagi, you and your senshi must go back to the past to help them. Usagi will not be able to become Sailor Moon, nor will she be able to use the Silver Crystal. Small Lady, Sailor Chibi-Moon, you have to combine your powers with your friends to use your pink crystal. Only with that added power will the senshi of the past be able to prevail. Do you think you can do that?"_

_Chibi-usa stood back straight. "Yes Mama. I will save Usagi! She's precious to me, and I will make sure that she will survive." Queen Serenity looked pleased. She was happy that her daughter was willing to fight again for her past self. She had never loved Chibi-usa any more than when she saw how strong her daughter had become. _

_"Remember, Small Lady. You cannot give away your identities. I have already had Sailor Pluto erase their memories, and I will be sending Sailor Saturn to Uranus and Neptune. It is vital that you do not disturb the natural order. Usagi must awaken the same way I had to; oblivious to her future at all. Any part changed in the past can change our present. Do you think you can handle this? Seeing Usagi and keeping your distance?"_

_Chibi-usa looked down somberly. She thought of how excited she would be to see Usagi, and how she couldn't wait to show her, Mamoru and the girls her new figure. But they don't even remember who she was. That hurt Chibi-usa the most. She understood her duties however, and she did have them in the future..._

_"I swear upon my life, Mama. I will not disturb anything." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. "I trust in you completely, Small Lady. Come, girls. We have much training to do before we send you back. The world is counting on you all. It is time to take my place."_


	6. Act 6: Dream a Little Dream of Me

A/N

You may get tired of reading this, but I don't get tired of saying it: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'll keep these chapters coming!

Enjoy, mina!

Act 6: Dream a Little Dream of Me

"Wow, Mako-chan! These flowers are absolutely perfect! They're exactly what I wanted!" Usagi leaned in and sniffed the rose and cherry blossom arrangments on the table in front of her. Each vase had been tied with a pink bow, with Usagi and Mamoru in gold cursive. Makoto had spent months perfecting the arrangments for an indecisive Usagi, and now she felt like she could show her something she was proud of.

"I'm glad you like them, Usagi-chan. I want you to have the perfect day, especially with everything that's been happening lately." It had been about three months since the fight with Beryl. It had gone back to being quiet, but the anxiety and worry was definitely loud amongst the girls. For the sake of trying to keep Usagi sane, they thrust themselves into bridal activies.

"It'll be perfect, as long as I get to marry Mamo-chan. And as long as you guys are there too!" Usagi beamed at Makoto, thankful of all the distractions she was giving her. Truthfully, Usagi was a wreck. Seeing Beryl and becoming Serenity was all too overwhelming for her. And even though she agreed to be more perky for the sake of the girls, Usagi still felt pretty useless with the lack of transforming. "Mako-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Usagi-chan. Ask away."

Usagi leaned against the railing on Makoto's balcony. "Does this quiet bother you? Not that I'm not thankful, but why is the enemy moving so slow?"

"I have been thinking about it. But maybe it's possible that Beryl was the enemy, and we defeated her. I haven't even heard or seen anything about those mysterious scouts."

"But Beryl said there would be others. " Usagi sighed. "I just wish that it could all be over, you know? I just want to have a normal life as Mamo-chan's wife."

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Usagi-chan. Something inside of me feels...different. I'm not sure if it had any thing to do with those orbs, but I definitely feel like something powerful is happening." Makoto leaned against the railing next to Usagi. "I know that you didn't receive an orb, but do you feel it too?"

Usagi looked over the railing. In actuality, Usagi had been feeling differently since the fight with Beryl. She hadn't said anything to anyone, but lately she had been having strange dreams. Usagi had never been a religious person, but she kept having visions of her being a messiah. At first these dreams were vague and fuzzy, but as of recent, they become much more clear. Usagi would find herself in areas littered with dead bodies; people she didn't know. Usagi would cry for these victims, and then raise her hands. When she did, the gray, cloudy skies would transform into clear, blue sunlight. The bodies would rise and bow at her feet. At the end of the dream, they would chant, "Messiah! Messiah!" And Usagi's crescent moon would grow. Usagi found the dreams strange, especially because she didn't feel like herself. She felt stronger and more powerful. And incredibly sad.

"No, Mako-chan, I can't say that I have," Usagi lied. "To be honest with you, I haven't even thought about it!" Usagi put a hand on the back of her head and nervously chuckled. "Wedding planning is such hard work!"

Makoto looked at Usagi, and smiled. It was obvious to her that Usagi was holding something back, but she didn't want to press the issue if Usagi wouldn't talk. _'If the time comes when it gets too much, you'll tell me, won't you Usagi?'_

"I can imagine, Usagi. But everything will come together, I'm sure of it!'

Haruka sped down the highway, letting the wind whip and toussle her hair. She had turned off the radio so that she could be lost in her thoughts. The fact that she nor Michiru could find anything about what was going on, was perplexing. 'Saturn said that immediate danger was happening to Usagi, but why is everything so hidden? What am I not finding out?' The more Haruka thought, the angrier she became. Not being able to properly keep Usagi safe was bothering her. "I should know who the enemy is so that I can destroy them! Why is this so goddamned complicated!?" She slammed her fist against the steering wheel, slamming on the horn. "Maybe I'd better pull over, I shouldn't be driving this angrily."

She took the next exit on her right. Getting off of the ramp, Haruka noticed that the places around her were completely abandoned. There was a theme park straight ahead. "An abandonded theme park? It looks really creepy." Big circus balloons were in front of a tent in the middle of the park. Haruka wasn't sure why she was so interested, but when she found herself pulling in and getting out, she felt it was too late to turn back. "Dead Moon Circus? That sounds odd." Haruka walked into the entrance of the park and stopped. Something gave her a bad vibe. She cut her eyes and slowly made her way past the gates. A figure danced out of the corner of her eye. Haruka whipped around, but saw nothing there. A tiny giggle whispered in the wind, and Haruka whipped around the other side. "Who's there!?" Haruka yelled into the silence. She was answered with the sound of objects rolling around by the wind, but no evidence of any person there. Haruka was started to get freaked out, but she felt this urge to investigate. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Michiru's number. No answer. Haruka still felt this insatiable urge to investigate this tent. The flaps of the tent were dancing in the wind, and Haruka started to swear they were whispering 'Princess' as they danced. Haruka inched closer to the tent and peered inside. It was complete and total darkness. "This is silly," Haruka thought. "I'm not sure why I'm even here."

Haruka started to turned around to leave, and felt her body get extremely heavy. 'What...why is it getting harder and harder to move?' Soon Haruka found herself stuck in the middle of the tent's entrance, unable to move. A hand appeared over her shoulder, with long, purple fingernails. "Who are you?" Haruka demanded.

A voice, nearly above a whisper, sang in her ear, "I need you."

"Sailor Pluto hasn't let us know if anything has happened in the past with Usagi," Chibi-usa somberly said. "I'm worried if everything is all right."

Hotaru grabbed her tea from the table, and sat on the bed with her. "Chibi-usa," she said touching her back. "I'm sure everything is fine, for the time being. The queen told you that everything is happening for Usagi's awakening, so everything has to be fine. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Chibi-usa gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you're right. I just don't want anything to happen."

"It won't. And when it does, we'll help everyone out. It's weird though, not being able to speak with the other were my first senshi. But being apart of your senshi is nice too, Chibi-usa"

"Mmm. I am glad Mama and Pluto let you join my senshi in the future." When Chibi-usa returned home after Nehelenia, she became lonely again. Everything had pretty much gone back normal, and Neo-Queen Serenity hated seeing her daughter so sad. Knowing that Hotaru was Chibi-Usa's closest friend, Serenity asked Pluto if bringing Saturn to the future would disrupt the timeline. Pluto informed her that unlike any of the other senshi, Pluto and Saturn's destiny was different. There was only one Pluto, and one Saturn, and they existed across all time periods. Bringing Hotaru to the present would not affect neither the past nor the present. After the fight with Galaxia, Hotaru called the 30th century her new home.

Juno walked into the room with Vesta, carrying a tray of small cakes. "Chibi-usa? I overheard the Queen talking to the King. I think it was about us."

"About what?" Chibiusa asked.

"I'm not sure, but as soon as she saw me, she stopped talking. The look on her face looked sad, but I'm not too sure why." A small knock at the door interrupted the girls' conversation. "Come in!" Chibiusa chimed.

Much to her satisfaction, Helios was standing in the door way. "Hello, ladies. I came to see if your Princess would be willing to have a chat with me?"

"Of course she would," Ceres said, smiling. "She would do more things with you than that, I'm willing to bet." Chibi-usa turned red, and stood up. "Yes I will talk to you Helios!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the door. She glared at Ceres as she shut the door. Helios grabbed her hand, and walked her to the south of the castle, towards the royal garden. Chibi-usa felt her heart pounding with every step. "Are you feeling alright, my maiden?"

"Uh yes. I'm fine, Helios. I just haven't seen you in a few days, and I've missed you." She looked down at her feet, blushing. Helios smiled and squeezed her hand. "I've missed you too, Chibi-usa. There's much that I want to talk to you about." He led her into the garden, and had her sit on the fountain in the middle. He reached on one of the rose bushes, and handed her a red rose. "For you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." Chibi-usa blushed harder. "T-thank you, Helios."_ 'Maybe he will be my Tuxedo Kamen.'_

"Chibi-usa, I have a lot of things I came to talk to you about today. The first is concerning you...and I. What I'm about to say to you...well.." Chibi-usa noticed that Helios looked nervous, and was blushing himself.

"What, Helios?"

"Well..you have every right to say yes, or no, if you choose. As you know, my home is in Elysian. Although the King and Queen gave me a temporary pardon to visit you at the castle, eventually I will have to return there." Chibi-usa looked down sadly.

"oh. Well I understand, Helios. We all have different duties that we have to do."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Chibi-usa. Elysian is a beautiful place. I have a home there, that is too big for me to enjoy. I rarely sleep in it, because it makes me lonely. I've never invited anyone to stay with me in Elysian, because my duty is too great a burden to ask someone to share. But Chibi-usa, you're different. I knew many moons ago, and you still are the only woman, that...that I've ever loved."

"Helios." Chibi-usa was shocked at her confession.

"Chibi-usa, when the fighting is over, and with the King and Queen's permission, when you're older...will you join me in Elysian? Will you live with me, until it is your time to rule the kingdom, as my wife?"

Chibi-usa was still in shock. She threw herself against Helios, kissing him passionately. Pulling back, with tears in her eyes, she nodded. Helios chuckled.

"That would have been awkward had you had said no. I'm happy when I'm with you, Chibi-usa. But that's not the only reason I'm here today. The queen asked me to speak to you. And after she told me what it is, I realized I never wanted to live without you."

"What's going on Helios?" Chibi-usa's stomach sank. "Please don't ruin this moment..."

"You are going back into battle very soon. Usagi is getting ready to be attacked again."

"Okay. I will let everyone know. Who is it this time?"

Helios cleared his throat and looked in her eyes. "That's why she sent me to talk to you, Chibi-usa. The enemy...is_ her_."

'Why isn't Haruka answering? I just missed her calll ten minutes ago." Michiru paced back and forth in front of the window in her apartment she shared with Haruka. About ten minutes prior, Michiru felt a strange wave in her stomach. Feeling uneasy about something, she whipped out her cell phone to call Haruka. Realizing that she had a missed call, she instantly returned it.

No answer.

Haruka was definitely the more responsible of the two when it came to being reached, so Michiru found it odd that she couldn't get ahold of her. She stopped pacing, and stared out of the window. The weather was changing, and the clouds became more grey. Michiru stuck her hand out of the window. "It's going to start raining soon," she said to herself. "and the sea isn't happy about it. Haruka, I hope everything is well with you. I hope I'm just being paranoid." Michiru sighed, and shut the window. She made her way into the kitchen to prepare some green tea. As soon as she shut the water off, her cell phone rang. Without even looking at the screen, she answered, "Haruka. I was beginning to worry."

There was a short silence on the line, before Haruka responded, "I didn't mean to make you worry, Michiru. I had to pull over because I was upset and began wandering the area."

"I see. Anything interesting?"

"Yes. I think I may have a clue about our next enemy."

Michiru stopped pouring her tea. She and Haruka had been plagued day and night for months about the enemy and its' agenda. Hearing Haruka say this was a huge relief for Michiru. "I'm listening."

"I can't tell you over the phone. I need you to meet me here; I don't think you'll understand unless you see it for yourself. Please bring everyone. This is very important."

"Where are you, Haruka?" Michiru didn't understand fully why Haruka wanted to meet, instead of coming back to the apartment to talk. _'Why are you acting strange, Haruka?'_

"Take the highway going south. The second exit on your right is where I am. Once you get off, you should see exactly what I'm talking about. Please hurry, Michiru. This place is giving me bad vibes, and I don't want to be here alone."

Michiru made a face at the phone. 'Since when does solidarity scare you, Haruka?'

"Okay. I'll be there shortly. I'll bring the girls too." Michiru could have sworn that she heard Haruka's voice sound a little too excited at her answer.

"Good. They all need to be here."

Usagi yelped as she burned her hand on the tray. She had attempted to make cookies for Mamoru to celebrate his new school year. Borrowing a recipe from Makoto, she was pleasantly surprised to see that they were actually edible. "Even with burned fingers, Mamo-chan will still be proud of me!" She lifted one leg on the chair in front of her, and raised another fist in the air. "I cannot forgive burnt pastries on such an important day as this!" She pointed to the bad batch of cookies in the garbage can. "Cookies are supposed to be as sweet as the person who eats them! I am a champion of love and justice! The pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!...by throwing you outside. You stink." Usagi giggled to herself and tied up the trash bag.

"I haven't heard that speech in a long time, Usako. I think you're a little rusty." Usagi embarrassingly turned around to find Mamoru, with Luna on his shoulders, entering the kitchen.

"M-Mamo-chan," she laughed nervously. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

"First day of school means half of a day. Lucky kids, these days. What's all of this?" he asked, pointing to the tray of cooling treats.

"Well I wanted to have it completely set up, but..." Usagi leaned back and arched her hands in the air. "Surprise! Happy first day of the entire school year, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's gesture. It seemed like she was returning to her old, cheerful self, and that was all he could ask for. "Thank you, Usako. I'll eat one before bed."

Usagi stuck out her bottom lip and turned away from Mamoru. She hunched over and covered her face, like she was crying. "Oh Mamo-chan!" she dramatically said. "I spent so long and hard on baking you these cookies! How selfish of me to think that you would want a tasty sweet after working so hard all day! I worked SO HARD on this, and I didn't even call you to see if you wanted a cake or ice cream instead. I shouldn't have worked SO HA-"

"Actually!" Mamoru raised his hands up to call a truce. "I think I have a sweet tooth now. I'll gladly help myself." Usagi immediately whipped around, plastering a big smile on her face. "I'm glad, Mamo-Chan! They're made with love!"

Luna sighed. "Mamoru, why do you let her do that to you? You should be used to Usagi's old tricks after all this time." Mamoru reached for a cookie, and smiled at the cat. "It's okay, Luna. She worked REALLY HARD, after all. It's the least I could do." He nervously bit into the cookie, anticipating on hiding the morsels under his tongue until he could spit it out. Biting into it, he realized they were actually delicious. He instantly reached for another.

"Usako, these cookies are amazing! I'm surprised-" he noticed Usagi's drop in expression at the last word. "...surprised that you finished so soon! These taste like they took you all day to make!" _Nice save, Mamoru._

"Eat up Mamo-chan! I knew you would love them! Mako-chan said these are her catch-a-man cookies. I can't wait to tell her they worked!" Mamoru stuffed the cookie in his mouth, and wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist.

"You know," he said in a low voice. "You don't actually have to catch me. Considering that I'm already yours." He smiled deviously, and went in to kiss Usagi. After pressing his lips against hers, he pulled away abruptly. He and Usagi looked at each other, horrified.

"Mamo-chan, did you see that?"

He nodded, fingers still pressed against her lips. "Usako, do you really think that was..._her_?"

Usagi stepped backwards, sitting in the chair behind her. "It's too unmistakeable to pass off. Mamo-chan, do you think she's back?"_ I thought she was reformed._

"I'm not too sure, Usako. Beryl did return for you, but she couldn't possibly..."

Luna sat in front of the two, confused. "What did you two see?"

"We saw Usagi, Luna."

Luna scrunched her nose. "What's wrong with that, Mamoru?"

Usagi looked down at her feline friend. "We saw me, except...I was dead. Nehelenia was crushing my body."

Michiru pulled in front of the theme park. She spotted Haruka in front of the entrance, leaning against the half broken gate. 'She looks fine, but still...'

Michiru got out and headed towards Haruka. "You were right. This place is definitely strange."

Haruka looked up at her. "You look beautiful today, Michiru." She grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her lips softly. "You look radiant."

Michiru blushed, and pulled away from Haruka. "Haruka, this is no time for such talk. You had me meet you down here, now tell me what you've uncovered?"

Haruka looked past Michiru. "Where are the girls? I wanted to tell everyone at once." Michiru squinted her eyes at Haruka. "They should be on their way. They were pretty busy."

Michiru walked around the park, touching various items. When she got to the tent and touched it, she pulled away and looked at her hand. "Bad things have happened here. It's no wonder why you called me down, Haruka. I feel sadness in the air here."

"I felt the same when I arrived. I don't feel the same now that you're here with me, Michiru." She whispered the last part in Michiru's ear, and played with the hair that was on her back. Haruka let her hand slide slowly down Michiru's back, until she had found what she was looking for.

"Haruka! You're being so fresh under these circumstances. What is going on with you?"

Haruka turned her nose up at Michiru. "So I can't enjoy my own lover, Neptune? I never thought you'd be the type to turn me down. You always look like you want me."

Michiru stared silently at Haruka.

"Haruka...what did you just call me?"

"I called you my lover. Why does that matter?"

"No, Haruka. After that. What did you call me?" Haruka siletly stared at Michiru. Michiru backed away from Haruka. "I see."

"You see what, Michiru?"

"I see that I am a fool. I know you would be so upset with me, Haruka, if you found out that I was so easily fooled."

"What do you mean?"

"The call. The way you looked at me when I came here. The way you touch me." She looked up sternly and angrily at Haruka. "The way you called me Neptune. Haruka is secretive, and would never use such private names in a public manner. Now tell me who are you?"

Haruka, once again, silently stared at Michiru. Then she threw her head back laughing. "Michiru, you are full of jokes lately. I'm Haruka, Sailor Uranus. You of all people know that."

"I know that you are an imposter. I will not fall for your tricks anymore! I didn't call the girls with me, because I felt like this was a trap. Now I see that I was right."

Haruka's face turned cold and hostile. "What did you just say?"

"I said I didn't call the others. I would never risk their lives on an impulse. And Haruka would never ask me to."

Haruka's eyes turned black and demonic. "You are a fool, just as you said. You had one instruction, Neptune. And you didn't follow through. I don't like those who can't obey."

"I've heard enough! NEPTUNE ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!" Water rose from the concrete, and disappeared. In it's place, stood a very angry Sailor Neptune. "I will not let whoever you are invade the body of Haruka anymore! Descending from and protected by the planet Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune! I will destroy anyone who stands in the way of my mission and duty. Come out of her!"

A black smoke drifted out of Haruka. Haruka's body collapsed on the ground, and the black smoke circled itself around Sailor Neptune. As the smoke choked Neptune, it whispered softly in her ear,

"Now, I need you."


	7. Act 7: Through the Looking Glass

A/N

So like I've stated before, I am about 4 chapters ahead of what I'm posting, and I'm REALLY excited about the way this story is going. I think you guys will be too! Please hang out with me until its' conclusion! *bows*

You guys are great!

Maybe I'll start doing shout outs? I got some loyal readers on here and I REALLY appreciate you!

Enjoy!

-Bitchii-usa

Act 7: Through the Looking Glass

Rei stood at the entrance of her family's shrine. It had been two weeks since grandpa had died in his sleep, and Rei had no time to properly mourn. Rei had always made a promise, since she was little, that no matter what, she would keep the temple running properly. As the wind whipped past her, Rei felt a rush of sadness. _'Grandpa lived a full life,'_ Rei thought. _'He wouldn't want me to be sad. It's up to Yuchiro and I to keep this temple going.'_

Yuichiro in all of his madness, had been working overtime at Rei's beck and call. Although the death of her grandfather also saddened him, he took it as an excuse to finally care for Rei. Rei had found herself needing him much more than she anticipated, and found herself wanting him around all of the time.

"Rei-chan, I washed all of the towels from the ceremony earlier. I also made supper. I don't remember the last time I've seen you eat."

Rei looked onward at the leaves on the trees. Circling above them were Phobos and Deimos, Rei's trusted crow allies. Since the the death, they had been around much more than usual. _'They always know when I need them the most.'_

"Yuichiro-san. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Rei-chan. But why do you call me san? Aren't we passed that by now?"

Rei chuckled and looked down. "I suppose we are. Forgive me, Yuichiro-chan." She looked back up at the trees. "Every spring, the cherry blossoms bloom right here on that tree. They always remind me of new hope and new beginnings. Sometimes, I watch people as they leave the shrine, and they look so happy standing underneath them. I can't prove that, but I'm willing to bet that they look at the cherry blossoms in the same way. They look to them as hope, when everything else around them is telling them there is no hope. So tell me, Yuichiro-chan," Rei looked up at him with teary eyes.

"When the blossoms don't bloom anymore, what do we look for to hope? When the blossoms don't bloom anymore, how are we supposed to know that things will get better? I've seen these blossoms my entire life, and now they won't bloom. And I'm expected to go on normally as if I don't miss them." Tears ran down Rei's cheeks. "What is the point of this temple, if the cherry blossoms aren't here to watch over it?"

Yuichiro walked closer to Rei. He looked at her in her eyes, fully aware of what the cherry blossoms represented. "Rei-chan, do you know there are parts of the world where there are no flowers? No cherry blossoms to remind people of anything. And you know what? Spring still comes. People are still happy. Hope is still hope." He grabbed Rei's hand and brought it up to his face.

"Sometimes, hope has to be redirected. Faith has to be restored. The important thing to do, is to never forget what gave you hope in the first place. Even though the cherry blossoms are no longer here, you've still seen them. You got to experience what some don't; a lifetime of seeing a beautiful flower. They will never leave you, Rei-chan. You don't need them physically here to remember how they made you feel. When I feel hopeless, I look at you, Rei-chan. And even when you're no longer at this temple, I will never forget the way you made me feel."

Rei blushed and looked at Yuichiro in shock. Those words that he spoke, made her heart melt. "Yuichiro-chan..."

"Sometimes," he interrupted. "I can feel you drifitng away. I get so relieved when you come back to the temple, but I know that it won't be for long. I know that one day, this temple won't be something you will come back running to, but your spirit will always be here. No matter where life takes you, I'll keep this temple running for you and your family. I swear it on my life."

"Yuichiro-chan. You don't have to make such promises."

"I swear it to you." He kissed her hand. "I will never leave you abandoned, Rei. You will always be my cherry blossom."

Rei was speechless. Sure, she knew that Yuichiro had feelings for her, and she knew that somewhere deep down she reciprocated those feelings, but something was different now. Rei had to completely rely on him now, and he was the only other link to the shrine now that grandpa was gone.

"Rei-Chan!" Yuichiro and Rei looked down at the steps to see Minako, Makoto, Artemis and Ami racing up the stairs. Rei sensed that something was wrong for everyone to be paying her this unexpected visit.

"Everyone, what are you doing here?"

Minako, out of breath, burst out, "We ran a long way over here, Rei-Chan! You have to come with us! That-uh-STORY that Ami-chan has been working on? You know, the one with the PRINCESS? Well, we were reading our horoscopes today, and it said that URANUS and NEPTUNE were spinning in retrogade and everything would be all weird! So we need you to come with us because we want to finish the story but we don't know how!"

Everyone blankly stared at Minako. Makoto sighed. "Minako, from now on, when you want to tell someone something, don't."

Ami intermitted. "Enough of that. We do have to talk to you, Rei-Chan. If you could come with us..."

Rei looked at Yuichiro, and gave him the best apologetic face she could muster. "It's okay," he told her. "It's to be expected, being in your life, Rei-chan. You're definitely a woman of mystery." Rei smiled sweetly at Yuichiro, and kissed him on the cheek. He held his hand to the spot where she kissed it, and looked dazed into nothingness. "Thank you, Yuichiro-chan," she whispered in his ear. He still said nothing, shocked that the priestess had done that.

_"Yuichiro,"_ Rei thought as she descended the steps. _'You're too good for me. You've always been there, especially recently. I don't deserve to love you. I don't want to put you in this mess. I'm sorry Yuchiro, but my destiny won't allow you to love me, either.'_

"This is bad," Luna said. "Really bad. I can't reach Haruka or Michiru on their communicators."

"I've tried calling them with no luck," Ami added. "I've got a strange feeling that something is wrong."

Usagi sat on the couch, looking at the floor. "I'm sure this has something to do with that vision Mamo-chan and I saw. I've had a strange feeling all afternoon."

After the vision, Usagi called everyone on their communicators to discuss what she had seen. Everyone responded, except for Haruka and Michiru. Makoto volunteered to run by their apartment to see if they were home, but no one answered. Knowing that they wouldn't disappear with threats to Usagi afoot, everyone was concerned about their location.

"I wish there was someway of knowing where they are," Mamoru stated, rubbing his chin. "I can't see them just abandoning us like this."

"They wouldn't," Minako shook her head. "There's no way. Usagi means a lot to them."

Usagi sighed and stood up. Once again, she felt like she was putting her friends in positions they didn't need to be in. "I'm going to the restroom, guys."

Usagi closed the door, and ran the sink water. She scooped up some of the cool water, and splashed her face. She did this twice more, letting the refreshing water refresh her brain. She stared into the mirror as the droplets ran down her face. 'Haruka, Michiru. Please be all right.'

Usagi saw a shadow in the mirror, and jumped back. "What was that?" she exclaimed. As her back hit the wall, the mirror cracked in two. Completely freaked out, she ran out of the bathroom and back into the living room. "Everyone!," she screamed. "I was just in the bathroom and a shadow cracked the glass! Come look!" Everyone rushed to the bathroom, awaiting to see the cursed mirror. Instead they found everything to be fully in tact.

"Usagi!" Rei said, hands on her hips. "Don't play around like that! We've all got more serious matters to worry about than to play these games with you!"

"Aaah Rei, don't you think I know that?" she bit back. "I wouldn't joke around at a time like this, you know!"

"I can't always tell, idiot Usagi! Considering there's no broken mirror!"

As Rei and Usagi bickered back and forth, Mamoru walked out the bathroom. _'Girls and their silly disagreements,'_ he thought. He went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. While he waited for the water to get cold, he noticed that there was a spot on the glass. "How many times do I have to remind Usako that the glass requires intricate cleaning?" he sighed.

He reached for a towel and began to wipe, but the black spot was growing. Suddenly the glass grew hot, and Mamoru dropped it to the ground, shattering it. When it broke, a tiny laugh erupted from the shards. _"Bring me the princess! Bring me the princess!"_ Mamoru stepped back from the glass, as a shadow emerged from the floor. "Bring me the princess!" It demanded.

The girls, startled by the broken glass sounds, came to the kitchen to see what was the matter. The black shadow emerged from the floor, catching eye of Usagi. _"PRINCESS!"_ It bellowed and moved towards Usagi.

"Usako!" Mamoru dove in front of the shadow and pushed Usagi out of the way. Usagi was underneath Mamoru, petrified. "Mamo-chan! How does that thing know who I am? How did it know where to find me?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to get you out of here. The enemy has stepped up the ante!" He scooped Usagi in his arms, and beelined for the balcony. Usagi closed her eyes when he jumped over the railing, and when she opened them, she found herself in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. "Hold on tight, Usako. I'm taking you far away from here!" In the backgound, Usagi heard several "ORBIT POWER MAKEUP!" and saw lights flashing in the distance. _"Everyone,'_ she thought. _'Please be careful.'_

Tuxedo Kamen jumped around several rooftops, until he felt far enough to take a breather. He jumped into the alley below, carefully setting Usagi on the ground. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she exclaimed, "Where are we going to go? I need to make sure everyone is safe!"

"We can't take those chances, Usako. This enemy knows who you are, and where you live. It's too dangerous to take you back." Usagi bit her bottom lip out of frustration. Everything that had completely rattled their lives the past few months, was all because of her. "Tuxedo Kamen, I'm tired of all of this."

"I know it was a lot of running, Usako, but we-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm tired of being the princess. I'm tired of everyone risking their lives to protect me. I'm tired of not being able to help! I don't know what to do or where to go, but seeing everyone stuck because of me...I can't take it. Rei-chan couldn't even mourn her grandfather because she was worried about me!" She burried her tear soaked face in his chest. "Why can't this just be over allready, Mamo-chan?"

"Aren't you too old to be crying, Princess?" Usagi turned around at the familiar voice. At the end of the alley, were two silhouttes of women. Usagi felt she recognized them. "Who's there?" she asked.

"We're here to take you back where you belong, Princess," the other familiar voice exclaimed. Both women jumped in the air, and landed closer to Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi. Usagi gasped.

"Haruka! Michiru! We've been looking for you! Are you guys all right?"

A sinister smile crept on Neptune's face. "Yes, we're all right, But you won't have to take you where you belong, Princess. To hell! HYDRO TYPHOON!"

"VIOLENT EARTH QUAKE!"

Chibi-usa sat on Neo-Queen Serenity's armoire with Diana. She had been dreading each day, awaiting Pluto's call telling her to go for battle. "Diana, I don't want to see Nehelenia again."

"But Chibi-usa, you're much more stronger now! You've got your own crystal and everything!" The cat purred and licked Chibi-Usa's hand.

"I know, but still. It's not like I'm the only one who doesn't want to face her again." Chibi-usa had to tell the Sailor Quartet about their next mission. Although they still vowed to protect Chibi-usa, their anger and fear spoke measures in their silence. "I just don't want the girls to feel bad about having to do this."

"It's for the best, Small Lady. They'll be happy they did this, when they realize they can still live in Crystal Tokyo."

King Endymion entered the room. "Diana is right, Small Lady. You all are doing something very important for the time line."

"Hi Papa," she sighed. "And I know that. I just don't want to have to see her. Especially for everything that she did to me, and to you." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and remembered that Nehelenia had once brainwashed Mamoru.

"Technically, Small Lady, it was done to Mamoru. But you shouldn't let that stop you from your mission. You've fought alongside Sailor Moon before, and you know that nothing stopped her from doing what needed to be done." Chibi-usa smiled. 'Yeah, because if she did, Hotaru-chan and myself would have died.'

"I know Papa. I just hope I can be as brave and strong as her."

"You are her blood, Small Lady. I have no doubts that you will be anything short of strong." Chibi-usa ran and hugged her father. "Thank you, Papa. You always know what to say to me to make me feel better."

Endymion hugged his daughter tighter. "No matter how old you get, Chibi-usa, you will always be my Small Lady. I'll always be here to make you feel better."

"Papa, you make me miss Mamo-chan. That sounds like something he would say. I really wish I could talk to them, you know. I know that you guys are technically them, but still..."

"I understand, Small Lady. But you have to do this, completely inconspicous. Besides, a small bird tells me that at the end of this battle, you may be leaving the castle for awhile."

Chibi-usa blushed and pulled back from her father. "Does this small bird have blonde hair?"

"I won't say." Chibi-usa balled her fists. _'That's the last time I go to Venus about love advice. Goddess of love my ass."_

"Papa, I know that you're going to say no..."

Endymion sat on the bed and pat the spot next to him, motioning for Chibi-usa to sit. "Do you have any idea how old your mother and I were when we first met?"

"Uhh...which time?"

Endymion chuckled. "Good point. On Earth."

"Yes Papa. If you can recall, I was there shortly after you guys regained your memories."

"Once again, technically not me, that was Mamoru."

"Papa, you are Mamoru. Or...you were. I'm not sure how any of that works, to be honest." She scrathched her head.

"The point is, we weren't that much older than you. In fact, your mother was 14 when she was reincarnated as Usagi. And I was 18. **_NOT_** that I'm telling you to find someone that older, though. You do well to learn from your dad."

"Papa, please continue."

"Right. Sorry. We knew it was true love, and that we would never find anyone else. Over decades, in two different lifetimes, and I still have never seen another woman who is as beautiful or makes me feel the way Serenity does. Whether she's Princess or Queen Serenity, Usagi Tsukino, or Sailor Moon, no one compares to her in my eyes." He looked over at Chibi-usa. "And I know that's how you and Helios feel about each other."

Chibi-usa looked down, embarassed. "P-papa, should we be talking about this?"

"Trust me, Small Lady, it is never easy for a father to talk to his daughter about another man. But I won't pretend like I don't know what's going on either. One day, you'll be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Now it's up to you whether or not you want to do that by yourself, or if you want a King. In my opinion, I believe that Helios is a great partner. And if you love him, I mean _really_ love him, then I say build your life with him. Start a family. _**NOT NOW**_. In the future. Only marry someone who you can truly be yourself with, Small Lady. Only be with someone if they make all of that darkness and anger go away."

"I understand Papa." She looked up at the king. "Thank you, Papa. You're the best!" She threw herself around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything for my Princess."

Hotaru rushed down the hallway, into the room. She was completely dressed in her fuku, with her glaive at her side.

"Chibi-usa!" she said breathlessly. "We have to go. Now. It's time."


	8. Act 8: Unraveling the thread

A/N

Thank you all again for your follows, reads and reviews!

To the guest Aela: Thank you so much for your critique and reviews. I actually agree with you about the tone from the first chapter, upon rereading, and I made some edits and changes to calm it down a bit! I'm glad you stuck around. As far Nehelenia goes, I can't thoroughly answer that question, because it should be coming up in a new chapter or so ;) But remember that Pluto informed Usagi that any memory that involved Chibi-usa, would be warped with her out of it. So details regarding the battles and outcomes will be changed. The only battle that they COMPLETELY forgot was the black moon arc. I couldn't figure out a way to make them remember that while completely cutting out the future and Chibi-usa. It wouldn't make much sense. Hope that helps, and hope you continue to stick around! ^-^

To maryyorke (hope I spelled it right) Thank you for your continous reviews of each chapter! I really appreciate it and thank you!

Enough talk, guys! Story time!

Act 8: Unraveling the thread

The heels of the senshi clicked and clacked as they ran across the rooftops. "Saturn!" Chibi-usa called behind her. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes, Chibi-Moon!" Sailor Saturn messed around with her small computer. "It shows that we're approximately three blocks away!" Chibi-usa amped her speed up. As she and her senshi were leaving the time gate, Pluto had informed them that they needed to hurry. Something was happening in the past that alarmed Pluto, and alll she said was they needed to reach Usagi, and fast.

_'Usagi-Chan,_' Chibi-usa thought,_ 'Please keep yourself safe. Just hold off until I get there!'_

Off in the distance, the senshi noticed a strong yellow and teal light. "Run faster, guys! I think that's them!" Chibi-usa was growing panicked.

"We're coming, Chibi-moon!" Sailor Vesta cried out. "I shouldn't have had those extra dumplings today!"

"I know," Sailor Pallas struggled to say. "Damn the queen and her love of food!."

"Hey!" Chibi-usa yelled behind her. "You all know Mama likes to have feasts! You could have declined them, you know."

"Decline them? After Jupiter spent all morning making them? She would have shot me with lightening!" Sailor Pallas licked her lips thinking about the chicken and beef dumplings that she had been devouring.

"Guys can we stop talking about food?" Sailor Ceres yelled. "We have to save Usagi!"

"Right." They all said in unison, and focused back on their running.

A little further away, Tuxedo Kamen landed behind Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, clutching Usagi. He looked at them in disbelief, as they turned around to take another attack.

"What kind of treason is this!?" He screamed at them. "Why are you attacking us!?"

"Tuxedo Kamen," Uranus said, with a devilish grin on her face. "We are not here for you. If you die, then so be it. But," she pointed her finger directly at Usagi. "The girl must die. She must not awaken. WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus hurled another powerful attack their way. Tuxedo Kamen jumped in the air again, barely missing the attack. "Damn," he spat. "Those attacks are very powerful. Usako, I may have to fight them."

"No!" she cried under his cloak. "We can't fight them, Tuxedo Kamen! They have to be brainwashed! They would never intentionally hurt me!" She glanced at Neptune and Uranus. "Please, guys. You have to stop this. Please be yourselves again!"

Neptune chuckled. "You are mistaken, Princess. We our ourselves. But you...you must never be yourself. We have been instructed to make sure that never happens. We serve her now!"

"Who is she? Tell me Neptune!" Usagi demanded.

"Why, our one and only Queen," Neptune said matter of factly. "Our true messiah. You will not stand in the way of her reign. DEEP SUBMERGE!"

This time the attack had caught Tuxedo Kamen completely off guard. "Usako!" he yelled, and dove right in front of Usagi, taking all of Neptune's damage. His hat and mask had been thrown off to the side, and he slouched over in pain. "U-usako...are you all right?"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi screamed, tearfully. "Tuxedo Kamen, please hang in there!" She crouched down with him and wrapped her arms around him. She angrily looked up at Neptune. "I DEMAND you to stop this!"

Haruka shot in the air with her sword drawn. "We will stop when your blood is shed!" she yelled. "LONG LIVE QUEEN NEHELENIA!" As she brought the sword down, aimed for Usagi's head, Tuxedo Kamen stood up. The sword penetrated through his tuxedo, and he let out a painful scream. Usagi's eyes widened and tears fell down from her face. "I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS NOW!" Usagi screamed. Usagi said this with such force and conviction, that even she was surprised. Her forehead felt a bit hot, but it was nothing compared to the heat that was rising in her chest. _'What is this feeling?'_ she thought. Usagi rose to her feet, and repeated the words. They shot out of her from the pit of her stomach, and the heat in her chest mulitlpied. "I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS NOOOOW!"

A white light emulated from Usagi, and filled the entire alley. The light washed over Uranus, Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen.

Chibi-usa observed what was going on from the rooftop above. She looked on, amazed. "Sailor Chibi-Moon," Sailor Vesta asked out of breath. "Why can't we do anything?"

Chibi-usa turned around to Vesta, her eyes full of pride and understanding. "Because Mama told me that this might happen. And I can't interrupt Usagi's first phase. We'll know when we need to intervene. Trust me."

When the white light dissapated below, Uranus and Neptune were passed out on the ground. Tuxedo Kamen slowly blinked his eyes open. _'Why doesn't my body ache anymore,'_ he thought. He reached up to his back, where Uranus had stabbed him with her sword. He pulled his hand back, and to his amazment, there was no blood. 'The spot isn't sore, what happened?'

He lifted his head and saw Usagi surrounded by white light. Instead of her black skater skirt, purple crop top and black flats that she had left the house in, Usagi was full donned in her princess dress. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. "S-Serenity.." he said. She turned her head and tearfully looked at him. "Endymion," she said sadly. "I'm glad you're okay."

He stood up and walked his way towards her. He had to cover his eyes with his arm because the light was so pearlescent. He reached out to touch her, but realized the light was a barrier. Serenity looked at him once more. "I'm tired," she said before the light, and her dress, vanished. Usagi had emerged again, and Tuxedo Kamen caught her as she fell. "Usako!" he said as he grabbed her hand.

"I-I'm okay, Tuxedo Kamen. I don't know what that was." Something was stirring in front of him. Two black shadows rose out of Uranus and Neptune, and danced about. "We will kill the Princess!" they bragged. They lunged at Usagi, spitting venemous smoke from their mouths.

Chibi-usa nodded to her senshi. "CRYSTAL MOON PLANET ATTACK!" They all allowed their powers to fly from their body and morph into one energy blast. The blast aimed itself for the shadows, and completely destroyed them. Chibi-usa wiped her forehead. "That attack is pretty draining. We should only use that in dire situations.

"Where did that come from?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "I know it must have come from those mysterious senshi."

Usagi stirred in his lap. She was still exhausted from...whatever that was. "I'm not sure either, but they came on time. Tuxedo Kamen, are Uranus and Neptune okay?"

"We're okay, Usagi-chan." Uranus was struggling to her feet, with a hand from Neptune. They shamefully walked over to her, and fell to their knees with their heads bowed.

"Usagi...usagi-chan," Uranus said, embarrassed. "I don't know how I-how we can...I don't know what-"

"Uranus." Usagi put her hand up and smiled sweetly. Her eyes were still low from the exhaustion. "You don't have to explain. I know who you are, and I know you would never hurt me. You either, Neptune."

Sailor Neptune hadn't found the courage to look at Usagi. She was able to see everything that had happened, but had no control of her own body. "Usagi, what we did is unacceptable. We tried to kill the very one we swore to protect. Whatever our punishment is, princess, we will accept it fully." Neptune balled her fist up and put it on her heart. Uranus followed suit. "We are ashamed and we are sorry."

Usagi looked at them sympathetically. She knew that they were strong senshi, and if they managed to become successfully brained washed, then that meant the the enemy had to be very strong. _'They couldn't even fall under Galaxia's spell,'_ she thought.

"Please, don't apologize to me. I can't forgive something that you never did." She smiled warmly at them again, causing Uranus and Neptune to smile too.

"Odango," Haruka asked, "what was that? As soon as your light washed over me, I felt healed."

"Yes," Michiru agreed, "it was one of the most relieving experiences I've ever felt. That power was unmatched to anything you've ever done."

Usagi looked away from them. "I can't explain what that was. I wasn't even trying to do it, it just rose out of me. I know that may sound silly, but I don't even know what happened. I felt like Serenity was talking to me in my head."

"Usako, you looked so radiant and strong," Tuxedo Kamen complimented. "Look Usako, I'm not even hurt. You healed all of us."

Usagi took notice of him, and realized he was right. There were no indications of any battle scars or injuries. "Here you were this entire time thinking that you wouldn't be able to help us, and you healed us," Haruka said smiling.

"For that I'm glad," Usagi looked down at her hands. _"Maybe they're not so useless after all...'_

Luna and Artemis furiously typed away at the computer, hoping to find some sort of clue from the information Haruka and Michiru had given. Minako and Makoto hovered over there shoulders in amazment.

"I'm not sure what's worse. That my cat knows how to use a computer, or that he's better at it than I am," Minako sighed.

"Well Minako-chan, if you had maybe paid attention in class instead of looking at boys, you might not be so lost as to what we're doing," Artemis retorted.

"Artemisss," Minako hissed. Artemis turned around, much to his dismay, to see Minako leering at him angrily.

"Uh I meant that...Luna? Can you help me here?"

Luna shook her head. "Mmm mmm Artemis, you put yourself in that fire, douse your own self out."

Makoto ignored all of them, still focusing on the computer. "Is that where Dead Moon Circus is located at? I never would have thought it was this close to our homes." Once again, due to altered memories, the girls had a complete fictious rendition of the actual events. In their minds, they spent the duration of Nehelenia's terror completely oblivious to her whereabouts and identity. Nehelenia had been searching for the Pegasus, and was unable to locate him. After the last battle with her amazon quartet, Nehelenia mistook the senshi's celebration as a direct mockery of her failure. Enraged, she teleported the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to her lair, and tormented them beyond belief. When Sailor Moon took Nehelenia's most powerful blow to save the life of Tuxedo Kamen, she passed out, clinging on for life. Tuxedo Kamen, in all of his sadness and anger, cried out for Sailor Moon. As his tears fell, he heard a voice inside of his head telling him to reach for the warmth in his heart. As Tuxedo Mask focused on this warmth, a golden crystal emerged. Nehelenia was enraged. "The Golden Crystal was in you this entire time!?" She disappeared and vowed to return for them. A week later, Mamoru and the girls stopped to observe a light shower in the day time. One of the fragments made their way into his eye, and he slowly became under the spell of Nehelenia. When Usagi and the others went to check on him, they saw him being sucked into the mirror by Nehelenia. She dared Usagi to come find her, and the Sailor Senshi found themselves on a dangerous adventure of rescuing Mamoru through the mirror. They reached her, but not before all falling under dangerous illusions and false environments. In the end, Usagi was able to reform Nehelenia, and they thought that was the last time they would ever run into her terrors again.

"I know, Mako-chan. The readings on this area are through the roof. So much negative energy is occupying this space." Luna squinted her eyes. "I'm willing to bet that it's where Nehelenia is hiding."

Usagi was laying down on the couch with her head resting in Mamoru's lap. "Usagi-chan," Rei asked. "Are you feeling any better?"

Usagi slowly nodded. "I'm getting there, Rei-Chan. I just feel overwhelmingly tired."

"I've done thorough scans of your body, Usagi-Chan. And while it seems that you're indeed stronger, I can't find out why." Ami typed away at her small computer. "You're still not able to transform into Sailor Moon, but whatever power that was surpassed Eternal Sailor Moon's power."

"It was incredible to witness," Mamoru stroked his chin. "She had become Serenity, but a stronger version of herself. It was almost as if you had full control over the Silver Crystal." Usagi pulled out the crystal that was made into a necklace around her neck.

"It sure does look brighter," Usagi noted, "but I still can't use it on my own free will." She sighed. "I hope I didn't break it or anything."

"Now you're just being an idiot, Usagi," Rei teased. "If you broke that, wouldn't you be dead or something? You sure as hell wouldn't be laying on Mamoru, drinking all of the tea."

"Rei-chan, you're lucky I'm too tired to argue with you. Besides you don't need any tea. We wouldn't want you to have any more accidents."

Rei put her hands over Usagi's mouth. "You said you wouldn't EVER talk about that," she whispered in her ear. Usagi smiled under her hands and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Rei-chan," she sang.

Luna, Artemis, Minako and Makoto entered the living room. "So with everything you told us, Haruka and Michiru, we believe that we found Nehelenia's lair. If we directly go there, we can probably battle her and win."

Haruka shook her head. "Go in there blindly? She knows who we are and where we are. Surely she'll know that we're on our way."

Luna looked down. "Perhaps you're right, Haruka-chan. But how else do you suppose we get rid of her? I'm sure that time isn't on our side."

"That I'm not sure of either, Luna. I've been trying to figure out how we can go about this."

"I have a plan," Artemis stated.

"No," Minako interjected. "Now who has a better plan?"

"You haven't even heard it!" Artemis retorted.

"No offense Artemis," Ami said, "but when it comes to plans, you never have a good one."

"Maybe we can spy on the place for a few weeks until we know for sure," Makoto suggested.

"No that wouldn't work," Michiru shook her head. "I'm sure she would attack us before then."

"Guys, I think my plan would actually work!" Artemis spoke up again.

"I said no," Minako stated. "Maybe we can lure her to us somehow!"

"That would be a good idea," Ami said. "But how do we even contact someone who hasn't physically shown her face yet? There must be a reason that she hasn't left the tent."

"I'm telling you guys, my plan will-"

"ARTEMIS! This plan of yours, whatever you're thinking, the answer is no. No, no, nope, and no. So can you please stop asking now?" Minako had gotten frustrated.

"Minako-chan," Usagi said drowsily. "I'm interested in hearing Artemis's plan."

Artemis stuck his tongue out at Minako. "Thank you USAGI, I'm glad SOMEONE believes in me." Artemis spent the next ten minutes detailing his plan. When he had finished, everyone's face was floored.

"You know," Minako admitted, "That's a pretty good plan."

Chibi-usa sprawled out on the sofa in her bedroom. She was pretty much drained from using her planet attack. "Now I know why Mama told me to sparingly use the Pink Silver Crystal," she said to Diana.

"But you did so good, Chibi-Usa!" Diana said, smiling. "I over heard the Queen talking to the scouts, and she was saying how proud of you she was!"

Chibi-usa smiled. "I'm glad that she is. I really want to be as good as she was."

Neo-Queen Serenity waltzed into Chibi-usa's room. "Small Lady, can I speak to you?"

"Yes, Mama," Chibi-usa sat up and straightened her dress. "What's going on?"

The Queen smiled at Chibi-usa. "I am very happy and proud of your progress, Small Lady. You are carrying on our legacy very well. I know it isn't easy for you, not being able to talk to your friends. But you are handling it like such a lady, and I thank you for that." Chibi-usa smiled at her mother. She enjoyed hearing her mother call her a true lady.

"I'm glad, Mama. I even saw that first phase you were talking about. I've never seen Usagi look so strong!"

Neo-Queen Serenity looked to the windows reminiscing. "Yes, I remember when I first noticed something strange was happening. I couldn't transform either, and suddenly I was able to develop a stronger power. It is important that Usagi goes through this; she'll need these lessons for later on in life. That is why it is good that you kept your distance, Small Lady. No one must interfere with her awakening." Neo Queen Serenity took a seat next to her daughter.

"Small Lady, do you know why I am having you go to the past to help out Usagi?"

Chibi-usa nodded. "Because if something happens to Usagi, the entire future, and our world, can change."

"Well, yes, but that's not the only reason." She grabbed Chibi-usa's hand and walked over to her balcony. She led her daughter out and had her peer over. "Tell me what do you see?"

Chibi-usa looked over Crystal Tokyo. She studied the houses, shops, and people roaming the streets. "I see people and buildings."

"Yes, I know that. But tell me, what do you see?"

Chibi-usa looked again, harder, trying to find the deeper meaning in all of this. "I'm sorry, Mama, but all I see are people and buildings."

"What you see, Chibi-usa, is a kingdom. A kingdom that your father and I have built and fought to protect. We built this kingdom with the knowledge that someday, someone else would have to take over. All of those people and buildings, they're ours. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"The day is here, Chibi-usa. Usagi is on track for an awakening, but she isn't the only one."

"Mama," Chibi-usa gasped. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes Chibi-usa. On your next birthday, it will be time for you to become the queen."


	9. Act 9: The Plan

Act 9: The Plan

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me why we chose to go with this plan!?" Usagi whined and folded her arms as she leaned back in her seat.

"Usagi-chan, this is one of the only ways we can get Nehelenia's guard down. You did agree to this plan, remember?" Ami sipped her milkshake. The group didn't want to take any chances discussing any more of the plan at Mamoru's place, per Haruka, and decided to meet at the Crown Parlor.

Usagi pouted. "Ami-chan I was half asleep! I would've said yes to anything to get Artemis and Minako-chan to shut up." She rested her elbows on the table and sulked. "Minako-chan was right, Artemis," she said glaring at the cat. "Your plans suck big time."

"Usako, this isn't entirely Artemis's fault. We alll agreed this was a good plan, including myself." Mamoru tipped his glasses from his nose and checked another red mark on the paper in front of him. "How do my students keep missing this? Am I not explaining it thoroughly?"

"Mamo-chan," Usagi tugged at his sleeve. "How can you grade papers at a time like this? Especially since your life is in danger!"

Mamoru sighed and put the papers down. "All of our lives are in danger, Usako. Especially yours. I agree with Ami and the others. This is the only way to weaken Nehelenia and strike."

"Usagi, you're only worried because you don't want Mamoru to declare love for someone else," Rei sniped, cutting her eyes at Usagi. "Admit it. You would have no problem if we said we were sending Motoki in or something."

Motoki was setting down their new round of milkshakes. "Hey, Rei-chan. You all leave me out of your funny Sailor business. I got my own business to try and keep up," he teased. "Besides, from what I'm overhearing, it sounds pretty dangerous."

"YOU SEE!?" Usagi dramatically said, standing in her seat. "Even sweet, dear, kind hearted Motoki, who isn't even in love with Mamo-chan, thinks this is a bad idea! I say we listen to him! He's the real genius here!"

Motoki nervously giggled. "Usagi-chan, while I appreciate your colorful choice of words, I dont think my input should be taken into consideration. I'm just the guy who serves milkshakes. Speaking of which, they're not gonna serve themselves, okay bye!" He raced to the front before he could dig himself in any deeper hole.

"Usagi-chan," Luna said tenderly. "I know you don't want Mamoru to go in for fear of his safety, but everything will be alright."

"Usagi poked out her bottom lip. "Aaaah this is all so stupid. You had better be careful, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru put his arm around Usagi. "I promise you I'll come back to you, Usako. I'll be safe. Plus, Luna and Ami made these communicators so they can listen in to everything that's going on."

Usagi sipped her milkshake, and glared at Artemis again.

"Stupid cat. Stupid plan. Stupid milkshake. I have to use the bathroom."

"HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT!?" Chibi-usa stared at Helios, floored by the information he recounted to her annd her parents.

"Yes, Princess. Pluto has informed me the plan that the senshi have created to weaken Nehelenia. She and I think that it's best if I watch over him myself."

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head in disbelief. "There's no way that Usagi would ever agree to this plan." She cut her eyes at King Endymion. "How could you be so careless, Endymion? Scaring that poor girl like that!"

King Endymion raised his arms in defense. "Don't look at me! Mamoru Chiba is a smart man. If he agreed to this plan, then I'm sure they must feel threatened. This time, I had no interference with his decisions."

Neo-Queen Serenity scrunched her mouth up at him. "Well I, for one, would have never said yes to such a stupid plan." She sighed. "If only Usagi could have just had one simple, life changing battle like I did. All of these old evils popping up...the things you have to do to make sure your past self is alright."

"Mama, are you sure you're not just upset because you wouldn't want Papa declaring his love for someone else?"

Neo-Queen Serenity cut her eyes at her daughter. "You're too smart for your own good, Small Lady." She straightened up and looked at Helios. "Sorry for interrupting you Helios. Please, go on."

Helios cleared his throat. "Thank you, my queen. As I was saying, it appears that the senshi have a plan to send Mamoru to the Dead Moon Circus, disguised as Prince Endymion. He is to tell Nehelenia that he is happy that she has returned, and that he wants to share his Golden Crystal with her. Considering that she won't believe him that easily, he is going to stay there , wooeing her until she drops her weakness. The other senshi will be listening around the clock for this event to happen, and when it does, they will strike. They believe that Nehelenia will gladly accept his love, because she is a vain creature who was never loved properly." He winced as he looked at the King and Queen. "I suppose Mamoru is going to love her properly."

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" The Queen spat. "That's such a dumb plan. Why do they think that will work?"

"Actually, Serenity, I can see how and why this plan would work. Mamoru does have a way with the ladies."

Chibi-Usa and Neo-Queen Serenity cut their eyes at him. King Endymion chuckled.

"In the offchance," Helios continued, "that this plan doesn't work, I have decided to help out. I will take on the form of the Pegasus once more, and infiltrate Mamoru's dreams. In case something goes awry, I can step in to help fight her. I can also protect Mamoru from any and all brainwashing." Helios bowed to the ground. "I have always sworn to protect you, King Endymion, and I always will. No matter the era."

King Endymion nodded to Helios. "I appreciate you, Helios. I give you my permission to go forth." Helios raised his head. "Thank you my King. My queen." He reluctantly looked over at Chibi-usa. "My princess. If you'll excuse me."

Chibi-usa sadly looked at Helios as he left the room. She looked down at her feet, lost in thought. She was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. She looked over and saw both of her parents staring at her.

"Well, Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity stated. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"Huh?" Chibi-usa asked confused.

"Are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to give Helios a proper goodbye? Tomorrow is never promised, Small Lady."

King Endymion nodded in agreement. "Remember our conversation, Small Lady." He looked at her sternly. "Remember ALL of our conversations. Be respectful."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked back and forth between her husband and daughter. "What conversations?"

"A conversation between a father and his daughter is sacred, my love. Now go, Small Lady."

Chibi-usa leaped off of her chair and sprinted for the doors. As she closed them she heard her mother ask, "Sacred? There's a lot of sacred things around here you won't be getting if you don't tell me what conversations, my love!"

"Helios! Wait up!" Chibi-usa ran down the hall towards Helios, who had stopped and turned around. She ran right into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Chibi-Usa..."

She looked up at him with emotional eyes. "Please," she begged. "Please be careful, Helios. Please keep them all safe, and wait for me. I won't let you fight alone."

Helios smiled at Chibi-usa. "My maiden, my strong and beautiful maiden. I have so much more things to do with you in this life. Leaving you is not an option." He hugged her around her waist. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Chibi-usa pulled back from him. "Helios, there's something that I have to tell you." She looked down, afraid of his reaction to her news.

"You can tell me anything, Chibi-usa. Never feel like you have to hold anything back from me."

"Helios, my mom informed me that on my seventeenth birthday, I will start the process of becoming Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

Helios beamed with pride. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she was the little girl whom he would visit with in her bedroom at night. And now here she stood, a beautiful lady, and ready to be his. "Why did you look so afraid to tell me that, Chibi-usa? That's wonderful news to hear. Queen Lady Serenity. That fits you so well." He resumed his tight embrace around her waist. "You'll be a wonderful queen," he reinforced her, "as graceful and beautiful as Neo-Queen Serenity herself."

"Do you really think so? I'm worried that I don't have what it takes to rule an entire kingdom. It's one thing to watch Mama and Papa do it, but it's another to do it myself. Besides, if I rule the kingdom, that means that I can't go to Elysian with you."

Helios tried his best to hide the sadness from his face. He thought about that the moment she had told him that she would be queen, but he didn't want to bring sadness on her good news.

"But," she continued, "Papa says that I don't have to rule alone. He says that I can choose someone to rule with me." She looked up at him with bashful eyes. "He says that someone should be you, Helios. If your offer still stands, will you joing ME in Crystal Tokyo? To rule with me? As my prince?"

Helios looked at Chibi-usa. So many emotions were running through his mind. _'I've waited lifetimes to find someone like you,Chibi-usa,"_ he thought, _'And I'll never let you go.'_ "I would be honored to do such, Chibi-usa. If it pleases the King and Queen, there is nothing more I would like to do with my life, then spend it with you."

"Helios..." Chibi-usa blushed. "I never got a chance to tell you in the garden that day, but I love you too, Helios."

He responded by placing a kiss on her lips. After their passionate embrace, Helios bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll be seeing you soon, Princess."

Usagi squeezed Mamoru's hand as she stood they stood in Juban Park. "Mamo-chan, let the record state that I don't like this one bit. But I understand why you have to do this. Just please," she begged him. "Please come back to me, Mamo-chan! I don't ever want to lose you again!"

"Usako, I will come back to you. Don't worry your pretty little head about me. You just focus on cheering us on for battle." He bent down and kissed her. "Everything will be alright."

Ami walked brought out the two way communicator and wrapped it around Mamoru's stomach. "Mamoru-chan, this communicator will pick up on all audio and heat visuals. If at any time you are in danger, your heat color will change, and we will be right there ready to attack."

"And I packed us all a good dinner for our camping trip!" Makoto held up several lunch boxes. "All of our favorites!"

"I was able to get some sleeping bags from the school gym! So we can have a good night's rest for the morning." Minako slyly stated.

"Thank you girls. I appreciate you all making this smooth for me and Usako. Now let's eat these meals Makoto prepared and get some sleep. Tomorrrow will be a big day."

Mamoru tossed and turned in his sleep, struggling to get comfortable. He kept having visions of Usagi, dead at the feet of Nehelenia. Just as he was about to fully give up hope, a white horse had come from nowhere. He was brilliantly white, and majestic. Mamoru felt at peace watching the horse, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the creature. The horse whinnied, and glided over Usagi, bringing color back into her skin and warmth on her face. She rose slowly from the ground, and smiled sweetly at the horse. "Thank you, " she whispered, and he nodded at her. Then he looked at Mamoru, and glided over to him. Mamoru welcomed him with open arms, and when they embraced, he woke up. He looked over at Usagi, drooling on her pillow. The other girls had fallen asleep, and the fire looked freshly put out. Mamoru got up and stretched himself out, rubbing his stiff neck from the cold ground. He glanced over at Usagi once again, and felt his stomach drop._'Usako,_' he thought, _'even if something does happen to me, even if this was a bad idea, my only wish is that you are safe. All of this means nothing if you aren't okay in the end.'_ He looked up to the full moon in the sky, and closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer._ 'Please, goddess Selene, protect over my princess. Please keep her safe from hurt, harm and danger. Please keep her heart pure, no matter what happens. And if you allow it, please allow me to survive this as well, so that I can see her walk down the aisle towards me. That is my wish. To love Usako forever.'_

It was cold in the tent, as the wind whipped the frayed curtains to and fro. She looked in the mirror at her reflection, enjoying what she saw. "I am so beautiful," she said proudly. "Bless anyone who dares to set their eyes on me, for they will witness true perfection." She scratched her long, purple fingernails on the edge of the mirror and flicked her tongue across her teeth. "How delightful it will be, to see the white moon cunt dead. Beryl, of course in her past failures, couldn't rid the world of her. But I was so close, and this time I will not rest until she is dancing with the dead!" She slammed her fist against the mirror, shattering it in two. She brought two shadows from the ground, and it swallowed the broken mirror. When they vanished, the mirror was restored. Seeing herself again, Nehelenia smiled. "So beautiful," she whispered to herself.

A change in the atmosphere occured. Nehelenia whipped around, eyes full of fury, looking at the entrance. "Who disturbs me!?" she demanded to know. Footsteps filled the silence, and Nehelenia walked down to see who was coming.

She gasped when she saw the figure. "YOU!" She walked faster to the man, who was handsomedly adorned in his armor. "What in the hell do you think you're doing here? Surely you must know that you are walking into your death!"

Endymion bowed to his knees and grabbed Nehelenia's hand. "No," he said, kissing it. "I am walking into the rest of my life. One that I would like to share with you, and my Golden Crystal."

Nehelenia snatched her hand away. "Do you take me for a fool, Endymion? I know that you are in love with that white moon trash! Do you think I would believe that you would come here, supposedly declaring your love for me?"

Endymion touched her hand again. "See for yourself," he said, as he falsely provided visions of him leaving Usagi, smacking her across the room. "I realized that I have been fighting on the wrong side this entire time. I don't love her. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I made a mistake by not asking for your hand. Truth be told, I was glad when you took me to your mirror world. And now, I would like to spend my life serving you, my queen." He kissed her hand again, all the while staring into her eyes. He reached into his cape, and pulled out a round, yellow gem that was emitting a powerful light.

"All you have to do is say yes."


	10. Act 10: A Crack in the Mirror

A/N

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY WITH WORK AND I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO PUBLISH ANYTHING. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ANYONE WHO HAS STAYED FOR THE RIDE. YOU ALL ROCK

-BITCHII-USA

Act 10: A Crack in the Mirror

Ami sat down in the break room area of her mother's hospital and sighed. She had just got done shadowing her mother on a double shift, and was pretty exhausted. 'I hope that I'm able to keep up with all of this work and still be able to perform senshi duties,' she thought. She got out her bottle of water she had packed with her lunch, and gulped it down. She looked around to make sure that no one else was entering the room, a task that she had faithfully done for the past two days. When she realized she was completely alone, Ami sat up her laptop and communicator. "Okay Mamoru," she said to herself, "let's see how you're doing."

The laptop hummed and powered on, and Ami opened up the software she and Luna had created. The screen went pitch black, and two colored figures entered the screen. A blue figure, which was Mamoru, was shown to be kneeling. A dark purple figure, which was Nehelenia, was sitting on a chair of somesort. Ami sighed a sigh of relief. "Good job, Mamoru. As long as your body aura doesn't turn red, then we can successfully infiltrate her domain."

Mamoru reluctantly kneeled down and kissed Nehelenia's feet. This was one of the many tasks that she had asked of Mamoru to make sure that he wasn't pretending to woo her. She sat on her throne, arm resting on the side, with a smug grin on her face. "You know, you're pretty good at being obediant, Endymion. Had I known how much you could be of service to me, I would have attacked the white moon instead of Beryl. And I would have made you my husband a long time ago." Mamoru flinched in anger when she spoke those words, but he had a role to play. Instead he stood up and placed a kiss on the queen's hand. "I would have obliged," he lied. "I would follow you to the end of the world, my queen."

Looking satisfied, Nehelenia stood up and walked down to Mamoru's level. She took a deep breath, and studied him up and down. "You know, I've never noticed how handsome you are," she said lustfully. "If you really love me, then I want you to do three more things for me."

Mamoru nodded. "Just tell me, my love. I would do anything in this world for you."

She smiled and walked towards him. Mamoru smelled her cheap perfume mixed with rotting flesh. He wanted to call the whole thing off, but he needed to do this for Usagi.

Nehelenia pulled down the front of her already revealing dress, and exposed more of her breasts. She blushed and looked at him. "The first thing you have to do, is fully satisfy me. I don't remember what it is like to be touched by a man, and if I had to choose, I would pick someone of your stature." She grabbed his hands and pushed them down her dress to her nipples. She sighed in pleasure. "Doesn't that feel good, Endymion? I'm sure that your pathetic princess wasn't half of the woman that I am."

Mamoru began to curse Artemis in his head._ 'He does have shitty plans,'_ he thought. _'And this was never part of it.'_

Instead he grinned lustfully, and squeezed her breasts. "They feel like heaven, my love. Although I would love to ravage your body, don't you think we should focus on getting rid of the Princess?" _'I can't do that to Usagi. I could never sleep with another woman.'_

Nehelenia cut her eyes at Mamoru. "Are you denying me my wishes, Endymion? Are you proving what I've been thinking all along? That this is some sort of pathetic plan?"

"Not at all, my queen," Mamoru retorted. He forcefully grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her agressively. He pulled away, leaving the evil queen breathless and flushed. He spoke to her in a low tone, "I am a man who likes to take his time. And the things that I want to do to you," he looked her up and down, " would take much more time than our mission allows. As soon as we destroy the white moon lineage, we can celebrate on top of her body." _'Forgive me, Usako.'_

This statement, along with the kiss, seemed to satisfy Nehelenia. "Fine. But I will hold you to that, my sweet. I anticipate on seeing if you are a man of your word." She ran her hand along Mamoru's genitals, grabbing them firmly. "I promise you, I will not make you regret leaving her. But you will have to do the second and third thing, and you cannot refuse nor procrastinate."

"Anything, with no refusal."

"Give me your Golden Crystal."

Mamoru felt his stomach sink. They had prepared for this moment; the offchance that Nehelenia wanted his crystal. Artemis and Luna had concocted a fake crystal that was similar to size, raidance and color. It only lacked the golden crystal's real power, of course. Mamoru just hoped that she wouldn't catch on to the doppleganger. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. "Here you are, my queen. I trust you indefinitely. "

Nehelenia hungrily took the crystal, and pulled it to her chest. "All of these years, I have tried to have this in my grasp. And now it is mine! Even if I lost the Pegasus, I got what I've wanted! And no pink haired brat to stand in my way, either!"

Mamoru silently gasped. _'How does she know about the Pegasus in my dream? And what pink haired brat is she talking about?'_

Nehelenia turned her head slowly at Mamoru, her eyes fully calm and compassionate. "Thank you for complying, my sweet Endymion. Now I believe that you are serious about conquering the world with me. There's just one thing that I need from you,my darling. One final thing."

"Whatever you wish, shall be my command, my love."

Nehelenia grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. "I need you to pretend to be the white moon princess's boyfriend again. And then I need you to kill her."

Usagi shifted impatiently in her seat. She had spent the past few night's at Rei's, unable to sleep completely alone. She couldn't help but continously worry about Mamoru, even though Ami had told her that everything was going according to plan at the moment. "This is so frustrating," she said pouting. "I can't think of anything else other than Mamo-chan! He better not lay a finger on that..that...that beast!"

"Usagi, you need to have more faith in Mamoru," Rei scolded. "Whatever he's doing is for your own benefit, not his own carnal desires. You could at least be more concerned for his saftey than his fidelity."

"Shut up, Rei! I already am concerned for his safety!" She plopped down further in her pillow. Her face darkened, and her mood got more serious. "I would die if something happened to Mamo-chan."

"That's the whole point of him being there, Usagi-chan," Rei took note of Usagi's demeanor, and lowered her tone with her. "To make sure that you don't die. He's only doing this for you. I'm sure being in close proximities with her MUST be catastrophic." Rei rubbed her temples at the thought.

Usagi sighed and leaned back. "I know Rei, it's just with everything going on, the last thing I want to be worried about is something happeneing to him. I can't even tell you the last time that I've gone this long without talking to him."

"Stop worrying about it, Usagi-chan. Everything will be okay."

"That's what everyone has been telling me since the beginning, and I don't feel any better about all of this," Usagi mumbled.

Usagi let her mind wander about the what ifs and the could bes, before she entirely relaxed. She welcomed the sleep that was settling on her, since she had been deprived of it the past two nights.

_'Where am I?'_ Usagi was stepping over rotting corpses littering the streets. The smell of death and misery lingered in the air, and above her was nothing but dark shadows circling the sky. They seemed to cry out for her. _'JOIN THEM! JOIN THEM AND PUT YOURSELF OUT OF MISERY!_' They yelled at her with such evil, that the small hairs on Usagi's neck rose up. Before she could even think, Usagi yelled to the sky,_ "Never! I will never give up on the ones I love, you vile entity!_' The shadows laughed at, and mocked, her. _'The ones you love? Do you not see them, you stupid wench? Look ahead and see the result of your so called love!'_ Usagi put her head down, and gasped loudly. At the head of these littered bodies, were the dismantled corpses of her senshi: Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Neptune and Uranus. They had all been battered and practically torn apart. A pool of blood was streaming down towards Usagi's feet. Their eyes were all open wide, looking directly at Usagi. Their eyes screamed for mercy, they begged for help, and they blamed Usagi. She fell to her knees and yelled to the sky again._ 'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!'_ The sky cackled again. _'You think that's the worse I can do? Ahahaha, Princess! That's not even the best part! Turn around!'_ Usagi slowly turned her head, afraid to see what was next. When her eyes met their destination, Usagi lowered her head and sobbed. She violently shook, and raised her head back to the sky. _"NOOOOOO!"_ she shrieked, her voice causing small ruptures in the ground. What her eyes saw was Mamoru, beheaded. His head was being carried by a shadowy figure, walking slowly towards Usagi. The creatured blood red eyes shone, and it had a sinister smile across it's face. When it was about a foot away from Usagi, it tossed Mamoru's head at her knees. His head rolled, and when it came to Usagi's knees, it stopped and looked her in the eyes. Just like the other senshi, his eyes were opened, screaming and begging for her. _'You can't let this happen,'_ a voice from within was telling her. _'You can't let this be the future, Usagi-chan...Usagi-chan..._USAGI-CHAN!'

Usagi sprang up from her sleeping position. Hovered over her was Rei, with concern and worry in her eyes. "Usagi-chan? What were you dreaming about? You were screaming and crying?"

Usagi looked down at the wet spot in the carpet. She rubbed her face and obsereved the wetness that stained her fingertips. 'Just a dream,' she thought. 'But it was so vivid, just like the other ones. Should I tell Rei?'

Usagi bit her bottom lip, reluctant on telling Rei what she had dreamt about. But maybe Rei could clarify the meaning behind it. "Rei-chan, it was terrible! I was in a crowded street, except everyone was-"

Usagi was cut off by loud ringing. She picked up her vibrating phone that was in her purse, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Usako, it's me."

Usagi's heart raced at the sound of his voice. "M-mamo-chan! I've missed you so much! How are you!? How is it!? Please, tell me you're okay!"

"I've been fine, Usako. And I miss you too. Which is why I want to see you. Are you alone?"

"No Mamo-chan, I'm at Rei's."

"What was that? Actually, is it possible that you could put me on speaker? I can't hear you all too well."

Usagi did as she was told and pressed the speaker button. "I said I'm at Rei's, Mamo-chan. You want to see me? Already?"

"Yes, Usako. I want to make up with you. I'm sorry for how I treated you when I left, and truth is I can't live without you. I want to make it up to you, too. Can you meet me at the abandoned theme park in town? It's the perfect place for us to talk alone. And please, don't bring your friends, Usako. I know how much you women love to gossip, but this is something that should be done one on one between you and I. Meet me there tomorrow at noon. I'll be looking forward to it." Mamoru hung up the phone. Usagi sat there speechless, and looked at her phone.

"I don't understand what he's talking about? What is he trying to make up to me? And why does he want me to come there alone? Do you think he's brainwashed, Rei-chan?"

Rei sat in silence, with a stern look on her face. Finally she looked up at Usagi. "It's obvious to me what just occured here, Usagi. Mamoru wanted me to hear all of that. Nehelenia is making him bring you there, most likely to kill you. It seems as if our plan has been thwarted a bit. We wanted to lure her out, not lure you in."

Rei stood up, fists balled at her sides. "But if that is what she wants, then we will bring the battle to her." She looked at Usagi. "You will go there tomorrow Usagi-chan. And we will be behind you in the shadows. Don't be afraid, Usagi. Everythin-"

"...g will work out. I know Rei-chan. But for some reason, I think you're wrong."

Mamoru closed his phone, and turned to face Nehelenia. "It's done. Tomorrow will be doomsday for Usagi Tsukino. I will stop at nothing to prove my love to you."

Nehelenia cackled, and kissed Mamoru. "Magnificent, Endymion. Just think my love, with the princess dead, nothing will stop us. She will never awaken! The Shadows will prevail!"

Mamoru looked at curiously. "Yes, my love, it shall. But fill me in here, what is it that we're preventing from happening? And what are the shadows?"

Nehelenia turned away from him. "The princess has a destiny. And if this destiny comes true, myself and the other lost shadows will die indefinitely. She cannot awaken. She cannot save this world."

"What awakening, my queen? And what lost shadows?"

Nehelenia turned and ran her finger down his cheek. "You ask too many questions, my sweet. Questions that you don't need to know the answer to just yet. I will answer everything when we make love on her corpse. Then, and only then, will I tell you everything you need to know. Until then," she traced his lips with her fingers, "you just worry about torturing her for me. I want to be entertained by my love causing excruciating pain to his former love. Are you on my side, Endymion?" She interlocked her fingers with his, and pressed her lips against his lips. After letting her tongue dance around his, she pulled back. "Are you going to faithfully serve me?"

Mamoru felt disgusted. He had never wanted to touch or kiss another woman, since the day he had discovered Usagi's skin. Her smooth, soft lips, and the taste of her mouth. How her body felt when he was inside of her. How soft and cute she moaned his name when he declared his love by way of body movement. How her face was flushed when she couldn't take anymore, and how snuggly she fit in his arms when he held onto her afterwards. He remembered how it felt holding her, how he had never wanted to let her go. For that moment, she was his and only his. Mamoru knew that in order to have those moments again, he had to do this. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this so that he would never lose those precious moments again. With all of the strength he could muster, he flatly said: "Yes, my love."

Chibi-usa twirled around in her mirror in her room. She hadn't stopped humming or blushing since she and Helios had their conversation. _'I can't believe that I'm finally going to have my prince,'_ she thought happily. _'I can't wait to start my future with Helios.'_

"Chibi-usa?" Hotaru knocked at her door. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hotaru!" Chibi-usa ran to the door and grabbed Hotaru's hand. Peeking about to make sure no one else was there, she closed the door, and tightly hugged Hotaru.

"Chibi-usa," Hotaru giggled, "I'm happy to see you too, but I haven't seen you this cheerful in a long time. Since the news about Usagi. What's going on?"

Chibi-usa grabbed her hand and sat her down on her bed. "Hotaru! I have such great news! Mama says that on my next birthday, I'll start the process of becoming the Queen. The Queen, Hotaru!"

Hotaru smiled. "That's great, Chibi-usa! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful queen. You're right, that is really good news."

Chibi-usa blushed. "But, that's not the only good news. Helios agreed to be my prince, well my king, Hotaru. I think we might end up getting married!"

Hotaru squealed and threw herself around Chibi-usa. She couldn't have been any more proud of her friend. 'I missed out on so much of you guys when you first met,' she thought. 'I won't miss any more special moments.'

"I'm really happy for you, Chibi-usa. This couldn't be happening to a more wonderful person. You deserve everything."

"Hotaru," Chibi-usa grabbed Hotaru's hand, and looked her in the eyes. "If and when I do have my wedding, I would like you to be my maid of honor."

Hotaru's eyes got big. "Really, Chibi-usa? Out of all the other girls? Even Pluto?"

Chibi-usa nodded. "You were my first real best friend, Hotaru. When I was lonely on Earth, you made me feel so happy! Even when you were sick, and going through all the stuff, you still made time to be my friend. You saved me from so much, Hotaru, and I couldn't pick a better person. Of course the other girls will play a big part, but I want that title to go to you."

Hotaru squeezed Chibi-usa. "I'd be honored, Chibi-usa. There's nothing more I'd rather do."

The girls sat in their embrace for a few minutes, before a knock interrupted their moment.

"Small Lady? Hotaru?" Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion stood in the doorway. "A moment, please?"

"Yes, Mama and Papa." Chibi-usa straightened herself up and sat up straight. She would take little oppurtunities like this to practice on being more elegant for being Queen.

"Small Lady," King Endymion started. "Sailor Pluto, as you know, is keeping us informed about what's happening in the past." His grace grew grim. "And given your relationship to Helios, I'm not sure..."

"Helios!?" Chibi-usa sprang up. "What about Helios, Papa?"

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion looked at each other. "Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serernity started, "Helios is going to do all he can to help Mamoru. Maybe it's a good idea if you sit this battle out. We can't afford for anything to go awry."

"And since he's battling an even stronger Nehelenia," King Endymion continued, "It may be possible that he could get hurt. But with the power of his Golden Crystal, he should be fine. I know that you wouldn't be able to stay in the shadows and watch him fight. I wouldn't be able to do that with your mother. So we think it may be best if you stayed here, just for this battle."


	11. Act 11: Shadows in the glass

A/N

HEY ALL! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, BUT SO MUCH HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN MY LIFE LATELY :( I HAVENT HAD ANY CHANCE OR PEACE OF MIND TO WRITE, BUT I THOROUGHLY APPRECIATE ANYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVORITE OR REVIEWED THIS STORY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING AROUND!

COUPLE OF THINGS I WANT TO ADDRESS:

1) GOT A REVIEW FOR A TRIGGER WARNING. IT, IMO, IS VERY CLEAR THAT MAMORU IS NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH NEHELENIA. HE IS INFILTRATING HER DOMAIN AND THAT MEANS THAT HE HAS TO CONVINCE HER THAT HE WANTS HER. SO HER REACTION TO HIM, AND HIS TO HERS, IS (IN HER EYES) VERY NATURAL. IM SORRY IF THAT WAS HARD FOR YOU TO READ, BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I CONSIDER MYSELF TO BE VERY SENSITIVE TO TRIGGERS, AND I DON'T FEEL THAT THIS WAS A TRIGGER WARNING CHAPTER. I WILL REPEAT: NO SEXUAL ACT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO BETWEEN THEM, BUT IF IT DID, IT WOULD B E CONSENSUAL.

2) IM STILL LEARNING ON HOW TO WORK THIS SITE LOL, BUT I WILL TRY TO FORMAT IT BETTER FOR YOU GUYS SO THAT IT WORKS.

E

Act 11: Shadows in the glass

Usagi stirred her coffee and leaned against the counter. This was becoming a daily routine of running off of little to no sleep, and Usagi was feeling the tiredness in her bones. "I can't wait until all of this is over," she said to no one. "I just want to be able to relax again." Usagi looked over at her calendar. It was the beginning of October now, and the leaves were showing signs of changing seasons. Normally, Usagi looked very much forward to the fall. The cooler weather and the signs of Christmas were just around the corner, and Usagi couldn't feel any of this. Everything ached: her heart, her body and her mind. The worst part about all of this was the waiting game. Today was supposed to be the day. The day where she was going to meet up with Mamoru. Today was important, as it could decide her fate, as well as her loved ones. Usagi's dreams had become nightmares; to the point that she didn't want to sleep out of fear of seeing them, dead, again. "I just don't understand why this has to happen to me," she said. " Why can't I just have normal problems? Like not being able to find a dress for the wedding that I don't have time to plan?" Usagi sighed to herself and pushed her coffee away. The more she thought, the more it hurt. She looked over at the clock on the wall. 4:58 am. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Mamo-chan," she put her head down on top of her eyes and let the tears fall. Tears that she promised her friends that she wouldn't cry. Tears that she promised herself wouldn't drop. Tears that, to Usagi, signified everything that was wrong about herself. These tears made their way to the inner part of her arms. Usagi looked at them, eyes still blurry from salty fluids. She had been keeping every ounce of her feelings in, and just like a covered pot of boiling water, she felt herself about to spill over.

Rei walked in the room, yawning and wiping her eyes. This was also becoming a routine for Rei; waking up every hour or so to check on Usagi. Without Mamoru around, Rei knew Usagi felt pretty lonely, even if Usagi acted like everything is fine. So every morning, Rei would wake up about 4:45 am, and find Usagi mindlessly staring at the wall, sipping her coffee. And every morning, Rei would pour herself a glass of tea, and sit there in silence with Usagi. Every morning about 5:00 am, Usagi would tell a desperate joke, and Rei would tease her at lack of humor. Usagi would laugh at Rei, and Rei would laugh at Usagi, and this continued until they were too tired to remember why they were up so early in the first place. Rei had prepared to fix herself the same green tea, mentally reminding herself to use one packet of sugar instead of her usual two. She had prepared a gaggle of wisecracks to use to Usagi, hoping to make her smile.

Instead, she walked in to a sobbing Usagi, and a sunken feeling in Rei's stomach.

"Usagi-chan," Rei said concerned, placing her hand on Usagi's back. "Talk to me, please. What's the matter?"

Usagi picked her face up off of the counter, and looked at Rei. She tried to muster the words to let her know how she had been feeling, and the dreams that had haunted her. But all she could do was put her head on the shoulder of her friend and let her tears fall. Rei couldn't understand what had caused Usagi to sob so viciously. She knew that Usagi was worried, but concern had never caused Usagi to have a melt down.

"I'm tired, Rei-chan. I'm just tired."

Rei ran her hands threw Usagi's blonde streaks, which hadn't been in their usual odango style. She 'ssssheed' her and let her continue to cry. And as 5:00 am hit, Usagi was no more calm than she was when Rei first walked in.

The light from Rei's window woke Usagi up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and yawned. 'I don't remember falling asleep,' she thought to herself. 'Must have exhausted myself out from crying. 'Usagi looked over at the clock. 11:00 am. Usagi jolted up and tapped a sleeping Rei, who had fallen asleep on the floor next to Usagi. "Rei-chan! You have to wake up! It's 11:00 and I have to meet Mamo-chan at noon!" Rei sluggishly rose up, still rubbing her eyes. "Okay Usagi," she said sleepily. "But you get in the shower first. You take forever." 

* * *

Chibi-usa paced back and forth in the kingdom's garden. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was forbidden to go to the past. Even when she had tried to persuade Pluto to let her sneak in, the guardian reminded her that she could not let her pass. "I have duties that I must maintain, Small Lady. You know that I cannot disobey the King and Queen," she had told her. Chibi-usa stopped in her tracks at that memory. "I'm supposed to be the Queen," she said to no one, "and I can't even protect my future king." She sighed and sat at the one of the many benches in the garden. She picked up a rose from the rose bush, and dwindled it in between her fingers. None of this made any sense to her. She was asked by Neo_Queen Serenity to help protect the timeline, and now she was being told she couldn't. "Mama wouldn't let Papa fight alone in danger, how could she ask the same of me?"

"Chibi-usa?" Hotaru stepped from behind one of the rose bushes, carrying a lunch basket. "I was told you might be out here, and knowing you, I'm sure you're starving." She smiled sweetly at Chibi-Usa. "I made it myself!"

Chibi-usa feigned the best smile she could, and nodded her head at Hotaru. "Thanks, Hotaru. I haven't even thought about food since yesterday." She hungrily grabbed one of the sandwiches out of the basket, gobbling it down. "I needed this much more than i thought I did."

"I'm glad I can help," Hotaru responded, carefully picking the crust off of her sandwich. "Chibi-usa, are you really planning on staying behind?"

Chibi-usa swallowed her last bite of her sandwich, and stared into the sky. "What am I supposed to do, Hotaru? Mama and Papa said that I can't go, and Pluto won't work with me on this one. Helios is in the past, fighting the very creature who tried to destroy him, and all I can do is wait." Little droplets of rain were starting to leak from the clouds, and one landed right on Chibi-usa's cheek. Three more droplets found themselves alongside the first, and Chibi-usa let her own tears chase them down her face. "It's funny," she said, turning to Hotaru, "I'm supposed to be like my mom. I'm supposed to do all of these things like a real lady, and they keep treating me like a baby. I fought alongside Sailor Moon, and she would have died before she let Tuxedo Kamen enter danger without her. Even in these events, I know Usagi is wishing there was something that she could do. What if something happens, Hotaru?" She propped her head in her lap. "I may never see him again, and there's nothing I can do about it."

A voice came from behind the rose bushes. "Chibi-usa? There may be a way to the past, but it may not be the best way."

* * *

Usagi played around with her purse as she stood in front of the gate. The entrance of the Dead Moon Circus sent chills down her spine, and she had to shake it off in order to move forward in her mission. The trees swayed in the wind, and Usagi tried to figure out where her senshi were hiding amongst the branches. Knowing she had that additional backup and support, Usagi straightened her shoulders back, and proceeded forward. She had made it into the middle of the grounds, when she saw Mamoru, rather Prince Endymion, leaning against the tent's entrance. He looked up, and their eyes met. Usagi felt frozen in time. Seeing him was everything she had wanted in that moment, and yet she couldn't shake the sadness that surrounded her. His eyes said so much to her, unveiling the emotions that he had to have placed on the back burner for the past few days. Most of all, they read, "I'm sorry." Usagi nodded at him, letting him know that she understood that he had to do whatever he had to do. A strong breeze whipped past Usagi, forcing her to turn around. When she turned back around to the tent, Mamoru was gone. "Go inside!" A voice whispered in the wind. Usagi looked up at the trees, nodding again to her senshi, wherever they were.

She walked into the dark tent, cautiously expecting whatever her eyes would see. Her heart sank in her stomach, as she saw Mamoru kneeling at the feet of Nehelenia. An evil smirk was plastered on her face, and she laughed maniacally. "As impressed as I am with you, my love," she said in between laughs, "I still can't believe that she would be so foolish as to show her face here alone." She walked down her steps toward Usagi. "I bet you're surprised to see me again, White Moon Princess. It has been awhile. The last time we saw each other, you were spewing nonsense in my brain about love and friendship. How ironic is it that you have neither of those things in my lair today?" Nehelenia motioned behind her, signaling for Mamoru to make his way beside her. "Your prince has declared his love to me, and I must say that I am rather happy to take his offer. We will make a better ruling than you two could have ever made."

"What do you want, Nehelenia?" Usagi spat. "Why are you back to cause us pain?"

"Save your cries and talk, you self righteous bitch." Nehelenia curled her hand up in a tight fist. At the same time as her fist closed, Usagi's body elevated and she grimaced in pain. Mamoru fought the urge to run to her side, but his eyes plead in her direction. "You have no right to come in my domain and ask me questions. I am curious, however. Where is that pink moon brat? She was another thorn in my side, and I would love to see her suffer the same fate as you."

Usagi flinched in pain, and tried to muster out a response. "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

Nehelenia's eyes raged, and she closed her fist tighter causing Usagi to yelp out. "Don't lie to me! I know that you're hiding something concerning that brat, and before you draw your last breath, I will have my answers." She flicked her fists, and Usagi's body violently slammed onto the floor. She tried to get up, refusing Nehelenia to feel like she won, but the slam had hurt her more than she wanted to admit. Nehelenia laughed again at the site. "Oh don't tell me that you're finished already, Princess. I'm just getting started." She walked to Usagi's body and kicked her in the stomach. "I won't have all the fun, however. I'm sure that your Prince has plans for you too. He has been giddy about the glorious ways he plans to mutilate your body. Isn't that right, Endymion?" She turned around to Mamoru, and he walked forward, nodding. He was too sick to put words together, and watching Usagi getting destroyed by Nehelenia was making his guard harder to keep up.

"Draw your sword, Endymion. And bring her to me, one piece at a time."

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work, Palla?" Chibi-usa asked. After the Quartet had visited her in the garden during lunch, they had informed her that they still remembered Nehelenia's trick for entering different dimensions.

Palla nodded, but kept a stern face. "It should work, Chibi-usa, but it isn't a fool proof measure. The truth is, once you enter the mirror, you could end up anywhere. You have to be very persistant on where you want to go, and keep your heart and mind geared in that respect. If not, you could get caught in a limbo world. Once you go in limbo, there is no getting out." Chibi-usa shuddered at the thought, but she was determined to fight alongside Helios. "I have to do this, Palla. I can't leave him alone."

"Chibi-usa," Vesta said, "The King and Queen forbade you to go to the past. Of course I want to help you out, but what if they said that for a reason? What if you're really not supposed to go back?"

"I know that the consequences could be bad," Chibi-usa closed her eyes. "But I'm willing to risk it. I can't stand here and wait for some news that Helios is hurt...or worse..."

"Don't worry about that, Chibi-usa,' Hotaru placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I believe in you. I believe in all of us, and all of them."

Chibi-usa smiled at Hotaru. "Thank you, Hotaru. And thank you all. I know all of the risks associated with this mission, but I have to take that chance."

Palla nodded. "And you do accept the fact that we can't go back with you? Nehelenia prematurely woke us up before our time, and it would raise too much suspicion if we are caught fighting. This is something that you have to do alone."

"I understand, Palla. I know this is something that I have to do by myself, but I won't let my senshi down. When I return, Helios will be with me. I'm ready to do this."

The Quartet stood in a circle in front of the mirror, and placed their hands on the glass. They began to chant the words that they had heard Nehelenia speak before, "A dreamer's dream will open doors. A dreamer's dream will show the course. Unlock the dreamer's mirror path. This I command thee." A light flowed from each of the girls into the mirror, and the glass became smoky and black. Juno turned to Chibi-usa. "Go through the mirror, Chibi-usa, while we have to strength to keep it open." Chibi-usa walked toward the mirror, slightly intimidated by Palla's words. _"I could wind up anywhere. I have to keep my mind and heart focused on the destination._" Chibi-usa stood in front of the glass, ready to put a foot inside, when she heard a voice behind her. "SMALL LADY! DON'T GO BACK THERE!" Neo-Queen Serenity burst in the room, her face full of terror. "SMALL LADY! STOP AT THIS MOMENT!"

Chibi-usa turned towards her mother. "You said that I will be a queen soon, Mama. And my first act as acting Queen is making my own decisions. And I choose Helios." Chibi-usa smiled at the queen, before drifting into the darkness of the mirror. Neo-Queen Serenity fell to her knees. She looked into the mirror, which had become a regular piece of reflecting glass again. "What have you done, Small Lady? Why did you allow her to go? As her senshi, you all are supposed to protect her!" Hotaru stepped in front of the Queen and kneeled. "I'm sorry if we have made you angry, my Queen. But Chibi-usa is following her heart. And we can't stand in the way of that. Remember that she is you, and that she is fighting to help the man that she loves. I believe everything will be alright."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Hotaru and took a deep breath.

"For the sake of our entire kingdom, Hotaru, I hope you're right."

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Endymion? Strike her at once!"

Mamoru reluctantly grabbed the top of his sword. He was trying to plan out in his mind how to strike at Usagi without actually stabbing her. He knew that he was on borrowed time, but he couldn't make the movements to the speed that he knew he had to. Nehelenia began to laugh again.

"Just as I figured since the beginning. You have been trying to fool me, Endymion." She balled her hand in a fist, causing Mamoru to flinch over in pain. With the same motion she had done with Usagi, she sent his body forcefully into the floor where Usagi was laying. As soon as he hit the ground, Usagi threw herself on top of him. "Mamo-chan!"

"U-Usako," he said through pained breaths, "I'm sorry, Usako. I know that I was supposed to go along with this, but I can't do that to you."

"Enough with this pitiful reunion," Nehelenia spat. "You two can die together-again! The white moon lineage ends here! Even if that pink moon brat isn't here, I will make sure that no one from the white moon kingdom will rule the future." She raised her hands in the air, bringing down a storm of black lightening on Usagi and Mamoru. They wailed in pain, much to Nehelenia's delight. "And to think, Endymion. You almost had me fooled. I should have known something was up the second you came in the tent. But silly me, falling for a handsome face and beautiful words. That will be your downfall, Endymion." She allowed the storm to rage on, running it's negative energy through their veins.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

A red arrow shot directly into Nehelenia's hand, causing her storm of ruin to halt. Usagi and Mamoru struggled to breath on the ground, shaking from the aftermath of the attack. Six senshi stormed into the tent, circling around Usagi and Mamoru. "This ends now, Nehelenia," Venus said. "We don't know why you're here, or what you want. But this ends now."

Nehelenia grinded her teeth and stroked the hand that had been scorched by Mars' arrow. "Shut up! Shut up! You all dare to enter my tent and tell me what to do?" A black shadow came from the floor at the feet of Nehelenia and engulfed her. The shadow started to rise, and broke through the top of the tent. When it dissipated, the senshi found themselves looking up at the monsterous giant that she had become. "WE ARE HERE TO MAKE SURE THAT THE PRINCESS WILL NEVER RULE THE FUTURE! SHE WILL DIE HERE, AND THE SHADOW CAULDRON WILL REIGN!" Her voice bellowed, causing the senshi to shake. "YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!"

"We won't let the happen!" Jupiter grabbed the hands of Mercury and Mars, and the rest of the girls joined hands as well. The closed their eyes, charging up their attack. When their eyes reopened, they yelled out, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" and sent a blast of their powers at Nehelenia. Nehelenia held up a hand, and sent the attack back at the unexpected senshi. The blast hit them all hard, and when the dust cleared, they were all on the ground. "That was impressive," Nehelenia mocked, "But the shadows have made me even stronger. Nothing you do will penetrate me, but you can die trying!" Nehelenia opened her hands again, and sent down a storm of black lightening. It struck everyone on the ground, and they all cried out in unison. Usagi struggled to look through the pain at each of her friends. _"They're going to die because of me. I can't help them." _Images of her dreams started to flow in her head, sending her those graphic memories that she dreaded seeing.

Usagi's eyes shot open. She took in the scenery around her. _'This is my dream! This is where we all die!_" She could feel her energy slipping her, and her eyes became weaker.

And for the first time in a long time, Usagi began to pray.


	12. Act 12: Prayer

Act 12: Prayer

The darkness in this place was suffocating. Turn around to darkness, walk forward in darkness, no matter where she went the results were the same. It seemed like it had been days since she arrived in this prison, but Chibi-usa knew that she had a much shorter journey than her brain allowed her to think. She was growing more anxious the more time she aimlessly walked around, but she was determined to reach Helios. She had no idea if where she was currently walking was the same spot she had arrived in, but she couldn't give up. _'I have to keep going on. I know eventually I'll find myself out of this hell,'_ she thought. The Sailor Quartet hadn't lied to her; she really could wind up anywhere. How much more comforting, Chibi-usa wondered, if she could figure out where that anywhere was. Minutes seemed to drag on, and Chibi-usa was fighting the urge to break down and cry. Everything in her psyche was breaking, and she was holding on to the last ounce of hope that she hadn't made a horrible decision. Besides, if she squinted hard enough, she swore to herself that she could see a glimmer of light...

"LIGHT!" Chibi-usa exclaimed. Before her she could even have time to process this new found discovery, she found herself sprinting toward the light. Her heart raced at every foot step she took, and soon she found herself face to face with not one, but two, bright lights. This infuriated Chibi-usa. She was so sure that whenever she found an exit, it would lead her straight to Helios and the others. Now she had a decision to make, and she had no idea where either light would lead her to. On her left was a strong, golden light, and on her right was a softer white light. Chibi-usa could see that the lights had an endless tunnel, and she was convinced that either route would lead her to where she needed to go. Chibi-usa closed her eyes, and tried to reach into her gut as to which direction she should take. She was tired of aimlessly walking around, so whichever decision she made was crucial. She opened her eyes and looked at the lights again, trying to fixate on either one. _'Something about that white light is calling to me,' _she thought to herself. _'That must be where I need to go.'_ Chibi-usa drew in a deep breath, and started walking toward the white light. The closer she got to the light, the warmer she felt. She could have wrapped her arms around herself and bathed in it's glimmer, and now she was sure that she had made the correct decision. She stepped through the light, and found herself in a sanctuary. There were words engraved in four of the pillars that stood in the middle of the room. It was all silver, and there was a dome above that showed...Earth? _'Where am I?'_

In the middle of the room was a young woman, kneeling. She had long, flowing golden hair that dangled in front of her face. Her long, white gown created a pool around her. Chibi-usa moved slightly forward and noticed that the woman appeared to be praying. _'Who is that?'_ she thought. Chibi-usa attempted to walk closer to the woman, curious to get a closer look. She had only made it about halfway between her and the woman, before the woman spoke.

"This place is sacred, and it is being occupied for a great necessity. Before you step any further, please tell me what you have for?"

Chibi-usa took a step back, startled. "I-I came because a light drew me here. And it seems like the light was coming from you." Chibi-usa took notice of the white light that radiated off of the woman. It bounced off of her skin and illuminated the room. It had that same warmth that drew Chibi-usa in. "Who are you?"

"I am but a sad soul, praying for a miracle. Is that why you came?" the woman replied. "Did you come here as an answer to my prayer?"

"I'm not sure. I just sort of wandered here. What are you praying for?"

"My friends..." the woman's voice started to drift off, and Chibi-usa could tell that she was getting sad about something. "I had to come here to save them. No one can enter this room unless they are a member of my family. Now tell me, kind soul. What are you doing here?" The woman brought her face out of her hands and stared at Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa gasped. _'Princess Serenity? Usagi?'_

"Forgive me, Princess, for interrupting this.I really just wandered in here. Maybe I am here to give you some sort of guidance. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Princess Serenity turned her head away at the wall. "I didn't know where else I could go that was safe," she told her, "but my friends and I are in danger. I was always taught by my mother to pray in this sanctuary when all hope seemed to be lost. But I'm no Princess." She stood up fully facing Chibi-usa. "My name is Usagi, and this is a place of my past. Right now, my friends are dying because I can't help protect them, and I don't know what to do. So please," she looked up at Chibi-usa with pleading eyes, "If you've really come here to help, can you pray with me?" Chibi-usa nodded. Neo-Queen Serenity had always told Chibi-usa of the sanctuary that she used to go to when she lived on the Moon Kingdom. The royal garden in the Crystal Tokyo Palace had become the new royal sanctuary. Chibi-usa knew that this sanctuary had real, infinite power.

She knelt down by Usagi and grabbed her hand. "I need you to put your heart into this," Usagi told her. "I need you to pray with me that my friends will have the strength to survive and beat this enemy. I used to have real power in my family stone, but it's useless. So I need you to really pray, please."

Chibi-usa nodded, again. "I will pray with all my heart, Usagi." She squeezed her hand, and bowed her head. _'Please, Goddess Selene, protect my dear friends. Give them the strength that they need to beat Nehelenia. Keep Usagi on the right path so that she can keep the future-our future. Please, help my future mom.'_ Chibi-usa felt like she was pouring her entire energy into the sanctuary as she thought these words. She repeated them over and over until they completely consumed her thoughts. _'Please, Goddess Selene.'_

Chibi-usa felt something in her chest. She opened her eyes and saw that her Pink Crystal was radiating from her bosom. _'What is my crystal doing?_' The crystal seemed to move to the beat of her heart. Without words, Chibi-usa understood that it wanted her to do something. She released Usagi's hand, and removed it from her brooch.

"What is that?" Usagi asked her.

Chibi-usa stared at her crystal in silence, before turning to Usagi. "Usagi, I can't explain to you why or how, but my crystal is offering you its' power. It wants to help you." She brought the crystal around to Usagi.

"Please, Usagi, accept its' power and save your friends."

br

Mamoru's head felt heavy, and his body felt like it was out of commission. He was screaming in his head at the nonstop pain, and soon he noticed that the pain was decreasing. Slowly, at first, and then the pain became obsolete. He opened his eyes, and saw the other senshi lying on the ground next to Usagi. They were all slowly opening their eyes and he watched as their scars and wounds were fading away. _'Nehelenia's storm. It's stopped.' _ Mamoru noticed that pink ribbons were wrapped around them like a dome. 'We've been protected," he said out loud, "but how?"

"Mamoru..." Mercury moaned. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure Mercury. Something protected us."

"My head," Uranus groaned, "hurts so...actually, it doesn't hurt as bad as it did a bit ago."

Mamoru watched as each of the senshi went through the motions of wanting to groan at their pain, and realizing that it had subsided. "I think we've been given a second chance at this battle, everyone. Usako, are you all right?"

Mamoru looked over at Usagi to see how she was doing, and noticed she wasn't moving.

"Usako!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her body. He cradled her head in his lap, and picked up her hand. "Usako, speak to me!" He noticed that a soft pink light was radiating around her body. "Did you save us? Are you the reason that we're okay now? Please, open your eyes!"

"Usagi-chan!" the girls cried out, circling themselves around Mamoru and Usagi. Each of them looked worried, and they had every right to be. Their wounds had healed, so why wasn't she awake with them.

"She doesn't have any more wounds," Neptune notified, "but something is wrong. I don't feel her in the room."

"Usagi-chan!" Mars leaned over and shook her by the shoulders. "Wake up! We're okay! You did it, now wake up!"

"Mars, I don't think she can be reached," Mercury was frantically typing away at her computer. "I'm not getting any readings on her. It's almost like her soul left her body."

"No!" Venus yelled, "She can't be gone! She can't leave us!"

Mamoru squeezed her hand and brought it to his cheek. "Usako, please. Don't leave me in this world alone."

"ENOUGH!" Nehelenia's voice boomed above them. "The Princess is dead! I don't feel her here anymore, either. You don't need to be sad, you will be joining her very soon!" She raised her hands up in the air, and brought down some more of her black shadow storms. The lightening did not penetrate the protection dome, but everyone knew they were on borrowed time. "This barrier won't hold up forever guys, " Jupiter announced. "We have to come up with something, and fast!'

"We used up most of our energy with our Planet Attack. We at least need a few more moments to recoup before we try anything else," Uranus reminded her.

"Jupiter is right," Mamoru agreed. "We have to do something. Nehelenia is powerful, and I doubt we can withhold her power forever." _'But what can we do?'_

_'Mamoru, reach out to me,'_ a voice from within spoke to Mamoru. Mamoru was taken aback, but not by much. It wasn't rare these days, between the dreams and unknown voices, that he would have to trust someone he didn't know was there. For the sake of Usagi, he had to put his full trust in this voice.

_'How do I reach out to you? And who am I reaching out to?'_

_'I am your guardian, Mamoru. Sworn to protect you since you ruled the Earth as Endymion. Pray to Elysian. Pray to the Pegasus. Help me out of you.' _ Mamoru closed his eyes and did as he was instructed. He remembered that name, Elysian. He remembered hearing that the sacred garden on Earth preceded his royal family, and they were always under its' protection. Mamoru didn't know what the voice was talking about regarding the Pegasus, but he was desperate. So he prayed. He asked of Elysian to grant him the power to fight Nehelenia. He asked that this Pegasus could help out, if he was truly an ally. And most of all, he prayed that Usagi would come back to him. The world was cold enough; he didn't want to stomach it without her.

Mamoru felt something stirring within him. He arched back, releasing the powerful force that was trying to escape his body. A ghost in the shape of a white horse emerged, whining as it pranced throughout the dome. _'It's the Pegasus from my dream. The one who brought Usagi back to me.'_ Pegasus turned towards Mamoru, and looked him in his eyes. Telepathically, he began to communicate with Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I know that this battle has been tough. I have been watching over you for a long time now. We have met before, but that is not a memory that you have access to. I can help you fight her, and save everyone here. Bring out your Golden Crystal, and focus your heart on my golden horn. I will take care of the rest." Without second thought, Mamoru brought out his Golden Crystal. He raised it up, and focused on Pegasus. Pegasus glided over towards the crystal, and tapped it with his horn. Immediately, the crystal began to glow brighter than it had ever done before. Mamoru felt the warmth and power circling through his veins. "What's happening to my crystal?"

'I am lending you power from the sanctuary that is Elysian. If you combine the power that I will give you, with that of the sailor senshi's power, then you should be able to defeat Nehelenia. Take this power, and take her down, my prince!" After Pegasus spoke these words, he disappeared, and Mamoru felt his clothes changing. His black armor that he was wearing, had changed into a cream and lavender suit. Mamoru had become Prince Endymion, and definitely the strongest that he had ever been in that form.

Mamoru turned toward the senshi, who sat in awestruck at the beautiful white horse that had just appeared-and disappeared-before their eyes. "Sailor senshi," he stated to them, "you have heard my friend. Please lend me your power so that we can finally take this monster away from us, and bring back Usagi."

"We will do whatever it takes to, Prince Endymion," Neptune stated.

"In the absence of our Princess, I will listen and trust you. It is what she will want," Uranus said, dutifully.

"Anything to help you out," Jupiter said.

"Yeah. I will fight until I have nothing left," Mars added.

Venus and Mercury nodded their heads in the direction of Mamoru, and the senshi grabbed each other's hands. Endymion held the crystal in front of them, and the senshi focused hard on it until they had transfered their powers to it. Endymion held up the crystal toward Nehelenia. The protective dome their were in was barely visible, and Endymion silently thanked Pegasus for his perfect timing. He angrily looked at Nehelenia.

"We will destroy you, you evil witch. And this time, you won't return," he spat at her.

Nehelenia laughed, mockingly, at Endymion. "Is that a threat, boy? Am I supposed to be afraid of that pathetic crystal you possess? I am not the same Nehelenia who was so easily defeated before! I am stronger, and I have a power that could destroy nations! The shadows have revived me, and the shadows will prevail!" Nehelenia raised both hands over her head, charging up her attack. "I hope you all got your last goodbyes, because you will never see each other again! Sayonara, White Moon Kingdom!" She thrust her hands down, bringing forth the most powerful storm that she had created so far.

"No, Nehelenia. It is you who will never see us again. We will send you back to the pit of hell that you crawled out of!" Endymion raised his crystal higher. "Begone, wretched monster!"

Black lightening and yellow light danced around each other at equal power. Nehelenia and Endymion were putting their all into their attacks, and it didn't seem like either one would budge and reign victorious. Endymion fixated his mind on Usagi, and how much she meant to him. What the world would be like without her...

"I CANNOT LOSE!" he screamed, and he found a hidden strength in him that he didn't know existed. With all of his might, he lunged forward with another attack. This time, his yellow light seemed to trample over Nehelenia's black lightening storm, and it went straight for her forehead.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed. "I REFUSE TO LOSE AGAIN! I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED AGAIN! I REFU-"

She was cut short as the yellow light smashed into her skull. Nehelenia had disappeared.

br

Helios raced in the palace at Crystal Tokyo. When he had arrived back at the time gate, Pluto told him that something was wrong and that he had to get back immediately. He needed to see Chibi-usa; his worst fear being that she something had happened to her.

He barged open the doors to the counsel room, and saw that the King, the senshi, the Sailor Quartet, and Hotaru were all standing over Neo-Queen Serenity. _'No sign of Chibi-usa...'_

"What has happened?" he asked them.

"The Queen fainted during our meeting," Venus said frantically. "She won't wake up, and it's going on an hour now!"

"What led up to her fainting?" Helios asked, moving closer to them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," King Endymion replied, "she was upset that Chibi-usa left, but other than that she was fine. One minute we were discussing bringing her back, and the next, she fell over. We've tried everything, but nothing seems to working." King Endymion looked worried, sad, upset, and confused. Everything that had been going on lately was wearing thin on his face."I don't know what else to do."

"I've been trying to scan her," Mercury added, "and it seems like she's lost. Did something happen in the past, Helios?"

"Everyone was deep in battle with Nehelenia, but Usagi was unconscious. I helped out Mamoru the best that I could, and I was convinced that she would wake up. I shouldn't have returned without checking."

"It's okay, Helios," the King reassured him. "You helped out plenty, but something else has happened with Usagi. And whatever that is has made Neo-Queen Serenity become lost too."

"And Chibi-usa?" Helios asked, concerned. "You all say she was missing?"

"She went to the past to fight alongside you, Helios. Didn't you see her?" Hotaru asked.

"She wasn't there, Hotaru. If she was there, I would have brought her back with me, no questions asked."

Pallas and Vesta stepped forward. "We tried to warn her! If you didn't see her, Helios, then it's possible that she got lost in the mirror's path!"

"What are you talking about?" Helios asked.

"The only way Chibi-usa could go to you was by traveling through the mirror. It was a trick that Nehelenia taught, and used against, us. Come with us, everyone. We have to find her, immediately."

Everyone followed the Quartet to Chibi-usa's room, and stood in front of her mirror. The Quartet placed their hands on the mirror and pushed their powers into it. The glass showed a blurry reflection of Chibi-usa. Pallas breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's not lost in the limbo world. I can't pin point exactly where she is, but at least she can be saved."

"I will go after her," Helios said, immediately. "I will find her and bring her back."

"You have to hurry, Helios. Even though she's not in limbo, leaving someone on the mirror's path for a long time can make them forget who they are and why they should return to our world. She can get lost in whatever illusion she's trapped in." Vesta didn't want to scare anyone, but they had to know what they were up against.

Helios nodded. "I swear on my life, I swear on Elysian, I will not return without her. I will not live without her." Helios changed his shape, and transformed into the Pegasus once more. He stepped back, and then lunged forward at the mirror. He flew through the glass, trying to find a shred of light to lead him to Chibi-usa.

_'Chibi-usa,'_ he thought, _'please stay safe. I'm coming for you.'_


	13. Act 13: Answers

A/N

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND FEEDBACK! I WON'T DO TOO MUCH TALKING HERE, PLUS I THINK IT'S TIME WE WRAPPED UP THE NEHELENIA SAGA, HUH? I KNOW OUR HEROINES DO ;)

ENJOY!

Act 13: Answers

Chibi-usa's head was spinning. The sanctuary that she and Usagi were in had suddenly crumbled, and she had been taken through various sceneries until she found herself on the pavement. "I wish that this place would make up its' mind about where it wants me to go," she grumbled. Chibi-usa rubbed her sore butt that she had fallen on, and stood up. She turned her head in various spaces, taking in the deserted town that she was now occupying. The sky was a crimson red, and the streets were as black as coal. Chibi-usa shook off the chill that ran down her spine, and tried to find a way to get her...somewhere else.

She began walking the street, which seemed endless. The further that she walked, she noticed that red stains would randomly pop up on the side of the road. The splotches of red looked like they could be blood, but Chibi-usa dismissed that idea. Whatever it was, she didn't want to know. She just wanted to go home, and to Helios.

"OH MY GOD!" Chibi-usa shrieked. About a foot in front of where she stood, was a mutilated body in the middle of the road. Chibi-usa also noticed that these bodies were littered everywhere. This was enough for her to stop in her tracks. She knelt down to the ground and sobbed. "I just want to go home! I should have listened to Mama! Now I don't know if I'll ever see her again." Chibi-usa burried her head in her lap, and wished to herself that she could just open her eyes and find herself in Crystal Tokyo.

"Why are you crying?" A soft voice whispered to Chibi-usa. Reluctantly, she turned around to see who was talking to her. A little girl, about the age of five, stood looking at Chibi-usa. She had big, blonde curls with that were shaped into two pigtails with buns at the top. The little girl had big, blue eyes that were stained with water. She looked scared, but also relieved to see another human.

"I'm crying because I want to go home," Chibi-usa sniffled, "but I don't know how to get home. And it's getting harder and harder for me to remember what home looked like."

The little girl approached Chibi-usa and put her hand on her shoulder. "I know why you want to go home, miss. This place is scary. I hate it here, but this is my home now too."

Chibi-usa got a good look at this mysterious little girl. _'Something about her is oddly familiar.'_ "What's your name?"

The little girl sniffled. "I don't know my name. I don't know who I am."

"You don't know who you are? What happened to you before this?"

"I don't know." The girl began to cry. "I always remember being here, and I'm so scared. I don't want to be here anymore, but I don't know how to get out." Chibi-usa's heart sank. She remembered what that felt like; to be so young, alone and scared. To be in a place you didn't want to be in, feeling like no one could help you out. She remembered that when she was five, a certain blonde teenager had protected her from her worst fears and nightmares. Now it was Chibi-usa's turn to repay the debt. She stood up, and dusted her dress off. "My name is Chibi-usa," she told the girl, "and you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll help you out." Chibi-usa reached her hand out to the little girl. The little girl looked at it, then smiled. "You're so nice, miss," she said excitedly. She grabbed Chibi-usa's hand, and images started dancing around in her head. A woman praying in a sanctuary. A sanctuary crumbling. A woman running into darkness. A scared child. Everything began to make sense to Chibi-usa. Her eyes widened, and she bent down to the girl.

"I will protect you from wherever this is. You can count on me, Usagi."

* * *

Helios was flying into darkness. He was trying to find a connection to Chibi-usa; the same one that he had used to find her the first time they met. Her golden mirror. _'Come on please, Chibi-usa, help me find wherever you are. I need to bring you back with me.'_ He was not giving up hope that he would be able to locate her, but it seemed like it was such an impossible task. Nonetheless, he would not return to the future without her, in one way or the other.

In the midst of the darkness, Helios could see a faint light in the distance. It was golden string, that seemed to be tied to something, somewhere. _'Could it be...'_

* * *

Chibi-usa and a young Usagi walked hand in hand down the black road. Chibi-usa would tell Usagi to cover her eyes when they approached a dead body, and Usagi would peek out of the spaces between her fingers and yelp. Chibi-usa found this to be strangely comforting; being this close to Usagi and aiding her had come full circle for Chibi-usa.

When Chibi-usa had told her that her name was Usagi, the girl's face seemed seemed to marinate on the new information, and then she looked up at Chibi-usa, smiling. "I like that name. Usagi. Yeah, I'll be Usagi!"

Now Chibi-usa needed to know why she and Usagi were stuck here. "Usagi-chan," she said in a pleasant voice, "what do you think a place like this is?"

"I don't know, Chibi-usa, but it's everything that I'm afraid of. All of these people look sad and in pain, and I really want to help them. But I'm so small, I'm pretty much useless."

"Why do you think you're useless, Usagi? When I was about your age, I was able to help out lots of people! Especially my mom and dad! You're not useless. I know it sucks being so small, but your heart and courage know no size."_ 'You taught me that, Usagi.'_

"Maybe, but I still can't do anything. I just want to help everyone. Even you Chibi-usa."

"Why do you want to help me out?" Chibi-usa asked, perplexed at Usagi's words.

"Because I saw you crying. When I saw you crying, I forgot that I was so scared, and it made me feel better. I even stopped you from crying, Chibi-usa-chan!"

Chibi-usa smiled sweetly at the doting tot. "Come to think of it, you did Usagi." _'Just like you always do.'_

They continued to walk along, carefully over stepping the bodies, and Chibi-usa had to keep reminding herself that she wanted to go home. Being in this place was starting to make her forget where she was trying to go. A few times, it felt like this was a task that she was supposed to do forever. But she would shake her head and remind herself that she needed to go home to her loved ones. Usagi suddenly squeezed Chibi-usa's hand, and abruptly stopped walking . Chibi-usa looked down at her. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

Usagi's face was a mask of terror, and she pointed ahead in the crimson sky. "T-that big scary lady! She's looking right at us!"

Chibi-usa looked in the direction that Usagi was pointing in, and gasped.

"Nehelenia!"

* * *

Helios had found what he believed to be the end of the golden rope. Or rather, the rope just ended. Helios dropped his face in anguish. Why was it so hard to reach Chibi-usa? Why hadn't she just waited for him to return? He looked around the darkness, hoping to see a glimmer of what remained of Chibi-usa's light. Nothing. Nothing existed here, except pure darkness and a broken rope. Helios felt himself giving up hope that he would stay true to his word. "NO!" he said aloud. "I can't give up. Chibi-usa never gave up on me. I have to find her."

Helios closed his eyes and focused on his heart. _'Chibi-usa',_ he said to himself, _'If there is any way that you can hear me, I need to find you. Please, give me a sign. Give me something that will lead me to you. I can't go back without you, my love. So many people are depending on you.'_

Helios felt a twange in his heart. Something was stirring in him._ 'Fear? I feel an abundant amount of fear coming in this area.'_ Helios looked over at the golden rope. Small fragments were being added on to the rope. Helios remembered that the Sailor Quartet had warned him that it was possible for a person to lose themselves in the dream mirror's path, and he finally understood. If the rope that was leading him to Chibi-usa was disappearing, that meant that Chibi-usa was losing herself to the mirror. But these small fragments that had just appeared, and that overwhelming fear that he had just felt meant that something was reminding Chibi-usa of herself. Rather than try to wait and figure it out, Helios followed the rope to see where it would lead, if it would lead anywhere.

* * *

Chibi-usa stood in the enormous shadow of Nehelenia. She felt frozen in her spot and didn't know what to do. All she could think of was to guard herself around Usagi, who was also frozen in fear. Nehelenia laughed maniacally.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pink moon brat that I've been asking about! Your idiotic friends thought they had defeated me, until I saw that the White Moon Princess had escaped into her own dream world. I knew that if I followed her here, I could destroy her completely. Now I get to kill the both of you at once!"

"Nehelenia!" Chibi-usa cried to her, "Why are you doing this!? Why do you want to destroy Future Crystal Tokyo so badly!"

Nehelenia's face grew sour, and it darkened. "Because for so long, we have had to sit in ruin while your family prevailed!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the girls. "We have had to rot in darkness, while you all got to celebrate in light! You all mocked us when we were defeated, and she-" she said angrily, pointing at Usagi, "she had the audacity to create another world where those like myself weren't allowed! We won't allow that to happen!"

"Who is _we_, Nehelenia!?"

Nehelenia smirked at Chibi-usa. "The lost shadows of the Shadow Cauldron. The very ones that she cast away were retrieved by our savior. He showed us that we could be more powerful than we had ever dreamed. He told us that we could reign supreme. And all that we have to do is kill her and the world will be at our feet!"

Nehelenia threw open her hands, and brought forth that familiar black storm. "I will be the one to destroy the White Moon Kingdom! You will never escape her nightmares!"

_'Usagi's nightmares?_' Chibi-usa thought, looking around. _'So everything that we see here is Usagi's worst fears?'_ It made sense to Chibi-usa as to why Usagi was a child. She was at her most vulnerable state, completely helpless. The dead bodies that littered the streets were those that she was unable to protect. As long as Usagi feared that she was useless, her nightmare would remain the same.

But maybe Chibi-usa could help her turn her nightmare into a beautiful dream.

"Die! Begone from this world!" Nehelenia threw the storms at Chibi-usa and Usagi. Chibi-usa scooped up Usagi into her arms and barely dodged the attack. Usagi was bawling in her arms, screaming of how terrified she was.

"Usagi, please don't cry. You have to know that you are strong! You have to know that you can do this! Please, understand your own-"

Chibi-usa was cut short by a blast of lightening that Nehelenia had projected at her back. The pain that it produced took her breath away. She felt like every ounce of her flesh was on fire, but she couldn't give up. If Usagi was killed in this nightmare...

"Are you alright, Chibi-usa!?" Usagi wailed.

Chibi-usa bravely put on a smile. "I'm okay, Usagi-chan. I just need you to remember who you are. I need you to remember how powerful you are. Ple-"

Once again Chibi-usa was cut off by the excruciating lightening bolt. This one was worst than the last, and Chibi-usa felt like she couldn't tolerate another attack. Blood was seeping down her back, and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes._ 'I can't die here. Not like this.' _Chibi-usa tried to harness the power of her crystal, but it hadn't worked since she arrived in this place. All she could do was to continue to try and dodge Nehelenia's attacks. But her poor body was becoming worn out.

"Are you ready to die, pink moon child? Are you ready to say goodbye to the mother that you'll never know?" Nehelenia cackled. Chibi-usa looked back at Nehelenia and gave her an evil face. "We will never let you win, Nehelenia. Crystal Tokyo is my home, and I will do whatever it takes to preserve that. I will do whatever it takes to save my mom, no matter what form she is in. I will not let you wipe out the lineage that is my family. I will be damned before I let you do that!"

"Shut up! You will not do a thing, except spill your blood on these streets!" Nehelenia drew her hands up again, preparing for another attack.

Chibi-usa tried to find the strength to run, but couldn't. "Please, Usagi," she pleaded with the child in her arms, "Please find the strength in yourself."

Usagi looked at her with widened eyes. "The strength in myself?"

Chibi-usa nodded. "You are a great person, Usagi. You have saved so many people, and you have no idea of the people that you will one day save." Chibi-usa's eyes filled with water. "But none of that will happen if you don't remember the strong person you are! Sailor Moon! Please remember Sailor Moon!"

Nehelenia threw her lightening bolt at Chibi-usa's back again. A cloud of dust circled them where the bolts hit them.

Nehelenia laughed with joy. "I did it! I have stopped the White Moon Lineage! The Shadows have won! The Shadow Lord will be so satisfied with-WHAT!?"

Nehelenia's victory speech was cut short when she realized that a white horse was protecting Chibi-usa and Usagi. "NOT THE DAMN PEGASUS AGAIN!"

Helios stared angrily at Nehelenia, his golden horn creating a golden barrier around the three. "You will not reign triumphant here, you wretched queen. There is a greater purpose that lies ahead for these two." He turned his face to Chibi-usa, and he de-transformed from Pegasus, back into Helios. "Chibi-usa..." he said softly, his voice full of emotion, "I'm glad that I finally was able to reach you. Your emotions led me to you."

"Helios," she said tiredly. "You always come when I need you the most." Tears ran down her face. At some point, she remembered that she had forgotten Helios. Seeing him now, brought so much emotion to her face. She had no idea if she would've ever seen him again. "My prince," she said to him.

Usagi watched the encounter between the two, awestruck. He had protected them both, and he was merely a teenage boy himself. "I can't believe you're so strong," she told him.

Helios looked at Usagi. "You are also strong, even stronger than myself. I know that you are afraid, and I know that you feel that you are incompetant. But you must not feel this way. You must remember the strong person that you really are."

"He's right, Usagi-chan," Chibi-usa added, "It's time that you realize the great power that lies inside of you."

Helios extended his hand to Usagi. "Take my hand. Take it, and you will see everything that we are telling you is true."

Usagi looked at him. She was afraid, but he had saved her, and he seemed much nicer than the woman in the sky. She reached out her small hand and grabbed his.

As soon as their flesh touched, memories that Usagi didn't know she had came flooding back. Her fight with Beryl, her fight with Nehelenia and Galaxia. All of the times that she watched her friends die, and still continued to fight. The time she was alone, and they had all reappeared to her. All of the times that she had shown them an act of kindness, and how it had changed their lives. The time she thought she lost Mamoru, and how she continued to fight without him. How much she loved Mamoru. _'Mamo-chan...'_

A white light erupted out of Usagi. This light swept over the streets, turning their blackness into silver. The dead bodies rose to life, and bent the knee in her direction. The crimson sky turned a magnificent baby blue, and flowers and trees rose from the pavements. Usagi's childlike figure transformed, and when the light disappated, she was her adult self again, wearing her Princess gown. Chibi-usa's pink crystal began to shine, and Chibi-usa felt it's power returning her strength and erasing her injuries. Her skin started to illuminate just as Usagi's, and she stood up to stand at the side of her. Usagi looked at Helios and Chibi-usa.

"Thank you, kind strangers. You have reminded me that I am not my fears and nightmares. You have turned my nightmare into a beautiful dream." Her eyes squinted with tears. "I am myself again, and I am no longer scared. Thank you. A thousand thank yous." Chibi-usa and Helios nodded in her direction. Usagi wiped her tears and angrily looked at Nehelnia. "And now it is time for you to be gone, Nehelenia. You will not invade my dreams anymore." She grabbed the hands of Chibi-usa and Helios. "Dear friends, will you help me take out this beast?"

Chibi-usa smiled tenderly at Usagi. It had been so long since she fought alongside Usagi, and it was dear to her that she could be once again joined by Helios. "It would be my pleasure."

Usagi used borrowed energy from Chibi-usa and Helios, and her Silver Crystal emerged from her body. It was radiating a power that it had never done before, and little lights of pink and yellow danced in the inside. She held the crystal over her head, confident in its' powers. "GOODBYE, NEHELENIA!" Usagi shot the powers of her crystal at a screaming, furious Nehelenia. Before she could have time to think, she had been obliterated.

The colors in Usagi's dream world began to spill over, and they all felt their bodies being forced in opposite directions. Usagi reached out her hand to them. "It's time for us to return to where we belong," she said happily. "Thank you so much, my dear friends. I will never forget you, whoever you are."

"Usagi..." Chibi-usa tearfully said, before she and Helios were thrown out of Usagi's dreams.

* * *

"USAGI-CHAN!" Amy threw her arms around Usagi, who had just opened her eyes. "EVERYONE! SHE'S AWAKE!

Five girls and Mamoru rushed into the bedroom, tears of joy streaming down their faces. It had been two weeks since Usagi hadn't woken up, and they were holding on to thin hope that she would return to them. Mamoru rushed to her bedside, planting kisses on her forehead and cheek. "Usako! I'm so happy you're back! Goddess Selene answered my prayers!"

"Mamo-chan," she said groggily. "Where did I go? I felt like I was only sleeping."

"You were in a coma, Odango," Haruka said. "We didn't know what happened to you. Amy had only told us that you were lost in another dimension."

Usagi nodded slightly. "I don't know about that, but I did have the strangest dream. Nehelenia was in it. She tried to kill me, but my friends saved me."

"What friends, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"I don't know who they are, I've never seen them before. I don't remember what they looked like, to be honest, but there was a beautiful white horse with a golden horn-"

"The Pegasus," Mamoru interrupted, astonished. '_My dream...my dream became reality.'_

"I think so, Mamo-chan. I think it was a Pegasus. But the strangest part of this dream, the only thing I really remember, is something Nehelenia said. I think I finally know what's going on with our enemies."

* * *

Chibi-usa opened her eyes. Her hand felt rather warm, and she looked over to see that she was hand in hand with Helios, who was smiling at her. "Chibi-usa," he said happily, "I'm glad we're home."

"Helios...You really saved me." She looked around at the rose garden that they had arrived at. "I thought I would never see this place again." She touched one of the roses on the bush and took a whiff. "It feels so good to be home."

Helios stuck his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

They entered the palace and were instantly greeted by the Sailor Quartet, Hotaru, the senshi and the King and Queen. The Quartet and Hotaru ran to her and threw their arms around her. "Chibi-usa!" Hotaru exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're back and you're all right!"

"I'm glad to be home, you guys! I've missed you all! You all are so important to me!" The girls squealed over the much anticipated return of their princess, before breaking the embraces. Chibi-usa looked solemly at her parents. Even though she was glad to see them, she was afraid of they would say to her.

"Mama, Papa, I know that I disobeyed, you. I know that I caused you great concern. I know that you probably want to rethink making me the queen so early-" Neo-Queen Serenity cut her off short, throwing her body around Chibi-usa with tears running down her face. "Small Lady, I'm so glad that you're okay."

Chibi-usa couldn't hold back her own tears anymore. "Mama, you're not mad at me?"

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head. "Was I worried about you? Yes. Was I angry at first that you left? Yes. But only because I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my only daughter, Small Lady, and I would die if something happened to you. But you were so brave, and you saved me." She looked tenderly at Helios. "Both of you saved me, and our home. You were strong, and you helped protect Usagi."

"You know what happened, Mama?" Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head yes.

"The little girl that you helped protect, was not only Usagi, but also partly me. They represented my own fears and inadequacies. Sometimes I don't feel that strong, and sometimes I get worried. But you know what scares me the most Chibi-usa.?" Chibi-usa shook her head no. "What scares me, is that one day in this world, I won't be able to protect you. That I won't be able to keep you safe. And instead, you kept Usagi and I safe. And now I realize that I've done everything I can do to make sure that I have prepared you to face any danger. My Small Lady."

King Endymion walked over to Chibi-usa. "Small Lady, this is the second time that you have shown your mother and I that you are more than capable of staying strong in weakened times. For that I am proud of you, and I am more than proud to say that my daughter will be an excellent queen one day,"

"And something else has happened too, Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity added. "My mother, Queen Serenity of the past moon, once told me that the power and strength of the Silver Crystal depended on my own heart. The same holds true for you too. Because you were strong, and because you listened to your heart, your crystal's power has magnified. You are much stronger than you were before this event. And your senshi are now also stronger because of it. You will one day unlock it's full power on your own, and you won't need to be Sailor Chibi-Moon to access it. Today brought you further to that goal, and I couldn't be anymore proud." She kissed the top of Chibi-usa's head.

"Welcome home, Small Lady."


	14. Act 14: Influence

**A/n**

**HELLO EVERYONE I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**In all seriousness, I started a new job that literally took all of my free time :( But now I am officially three months in and I ** **have more time to write! Thank you soo sooo sooooo much for the new followers, favoriters, and those who stuck around! I love you guys, you're the reason why I will always come back to give you a proper ending.**

**I'm so excited for the direction i have planned for this, and it's not too much longer for a, dun dun dun, CONCLUSION! (A while away, but nothing too ridiculous, I promise!)**

**Enough of the babble, happy reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I did!**

**-Bitchii-usa**

**Act 14 Influence**

"Now the tree is perfect!" Usagi stood in front of her and Mamoru's Christmas tree with her hands at her sides. She beamed with satisfaction at the long hours she had put in for the day, making sure it was perfect. "What do you think, Mamo-Chan?"

Mamoru bit his bottom lip at the tree, and tried to find the nicest adjectives he could find. "It's…erm….it's very decorative, Usako." Decorative was a bit of an understatement. The tree glittered and shined, with pink bows in random places, and pictures of each of the girls randomly thrown throughout. Large ornaments of cats held down the bottom half of the tree, and colorful popcorn strings wrapped itself around the majority of the tree. Mamoru himself was very simple when it came to decorating a Christmas tree: a few lights here, a few ornaments there, and his golden star at the top. Usagi had been so excited at her first Christmas officially living with Mamoru that she had gone overboard. And even though Mamoru wanted to protest to the lump of colors that adorned his living room, the radiant smile on Usagi's face was hard to deny. He knew that she was anxiously waiting for the next enemy to attack, so the downtime that they could share should not be spent arguing over irrelevant matters.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's arm and giggled. "I know I probably went crazy Mamo-Chan!," she squealed, "but I just couldn't help myself! I wanted our place to be very inviting!"

"It definitely is inviting," Mamoru awkwardly smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Good job, Usako."

There was a knock at the door and Usagi excitingly raced to it. "Mamo-chan! Is the cake ready yet?" In addition to decorating the tree, Usagi had also been planning a birthday celebration for Makoto. She had gone the extra mile as a way to tell her how much she appreciated everything that she had done for her. She sat through hours of cooking channels to home make Makoto's birthday dinner, and of course had to ask Mamoru for help the majority of the way.

"Almost, Usako. It has to cool for the icing to be spread."

Usagi opened the door and smiled. "SURPRISE!" she yelled, and was met with silence. She opened her eyes and stared at five girls out of six girls in front of her. "Umm, hello everyone! Where's Makoto?" Usagi asked, poking her head out in the hallway.

All five girls looked at each other and then looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up, "Did you call her this morning?"

Usagi's cheeks lit up and she dropped her head. She dwiddled her index fingers around each other, embarrassed. "Erm…well…the funny thing is," she put her arm behind her head and laughed, "I guess with all that I had to do today I must have forgotten to call the birthday girl! I'm so silly!"

The girls dropped their heads and sighed. "You never fail to amaze me at how much of an idiot you can be, Usagi," Rei retorted. "That was the most important job you had to do!"

"No it wasn't!" Usagi snapped back, "I had to cook, decorate the tree and the house and get ready! I didn't see you over here to help out with any of the festivities, Rei-chan!"

"I called you three times last week asking you if you needed help and each time you told me you could handle it!" Rei folded her arms across her chest. "We should have known better than to rely on you!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Rei! For your information, I think I did an amzing job handling it by myself."

"How about we ask Mamoru how much you did by yourself!?"

"Rei, why do you have to be so me—"

"How about we move this conversation inside of the apartment?" Mamoru was now standing behind Usagi. "I think we're gaining an audience." Usagi and Rei had been arguing so ferociously that they hadn't noticed the neighbors peering out of their doorframes. The other girls stepped far back from the bickering two with their backs turned. "No matter how old they get, they still bring out the child in one another," Minako whispered to the girls.

Usagi laughed nervously and ushered everyone in the apartment. With the door shut, she sighed and talked calmly. "So how do we go about getting her here? Should we call her?"

"I tried that," Mamoru held his house phone in his hand. "While you two were fighting I called her about three times. She hasn't answered."

"This is your entire fault, Usagi the idiot. She probably made other plans!" Rei snapped.

Usagi folded her arms and turned her back to Rei. "I'm not stooping to your level, Rei-Chan. I'm going to put in the energy that I would waste on fighting with you into figuring out how to get Mako-chan here."

Ami smiled and put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea, Usagi-chan!"

Rei shook her head. "How very mature of you, Usagi," she said sarcastically. "So tell us, oh sweet, smart Usagi, how are we going to get the guest of honor here?"

Haruka put her hand up. "How about Michiru and I take care of that?" She turned and looked at the kitchen. "I see there is still food that needs finishing touches, so you girls could work on that."

Minako coyly slithered in front of Haruka with her hand covering her mouth. "So you and Michiru want to go _alone_, eh Haruka-chan? How long will you two be gone for?" She laughed deviously and elbowed Haruka in the arm. "Maybe we should cancel the party?"

Haruka sighed. "Minako-chan, I'm not sure why you think everyone wants to be dirty all of the time. Perhaps you should take some of that energy and put it into the guy Michiru and I saw you flirting with at the mall with last week." Minako stepped backwards and blushed. She said nothing further on the matter.

Michiru smiled sweetly. "I guess we'll be on our way. It shouldn't take us that long to figure out where she is."

* * *

Makoto sipped her hot cocoa as she sat on the park bench. On the side of her was a box of birthday cards from her mother before she died. Makoto deeply sighed as she read each one numerous times. _'Happy 9__th__ birthday, my darling! You've gotten so tall this past year! Soon you'll be just as tall as your papa, and you'll be the one picking him up! Continue to make us proud! I hope you enjoy the earrings we've gotten you. I know how much you love roses. Lovely flowers for a lovely girl. I love you so much, my beautiful star! Love always, Mama."_

Makoto held back the tears as took a deep breath. "I wish you could see me now, Mama. I'm only 21 and I think I'm doing okay!" She kissed the card and took in its scent. Makoto's mother would always place her birthday cards in a box with potpourri, and Makoto could still smell the faint smell of lilacs hidden in the paper. Makoto carefully placed the card back in its box and wrapped it with the ribbon. She silently complimented herself on how well she had maintained its upkeep throughout the years. Something wet dripped on her nose. She looked up and saw that a light snowfall was beginning to occur. She smiled as she remembered how excited her mother would be when it was snowing. She would wake up Makoto and her father and have them look out the window to watch it. She took the snowfall as her mother's way of telling her, _'I'm still here, my darling.'_

"Excuse me, miss?"

Makoto put her head back down to see where the voice was coming from. In front of her stood a young woman, probably around her own age, with beautiful red curls. The young woman was stunning, and there was sadness in her eyes. Makoto was taken aback on how beautiful the woman was that it took her a second to fully respond.

"I-uh, I'm sorry. How can I help you?"

The woman smiled sweetly at Makoto. "Do you mind if I sit next to you? This looks like a perfect place to watch the snow fall."

Makoto moved her box to her lap. "Sure. Have a seat!" The woman smiled again and sat down.

"The snow fall is beautiful, isn't it?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes. It brings warm memories in my heart that makes me happy."

"Same here, I don't even mind the cold. By the way, my name is Xia," the woman put her hand out to Makoto.

"Makoto," she replied shaking her hand, "That's a lovely name. Are you from Japan?"

Xia shook her head. "No. But my mother is Japanese. She used to travel the world a lot as a photographer. I was born in China, but my mother died when I was born. The nurses named me Xia after the hospital I was born in. I learned Japanese from another Japanese girl in the orphanage."

Makoto looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry to hear that. So when did you come to Japan?"

"Don't be sad. You can't miss what you never knew, right? And like my mother, I came because I love photography." Xia pulled out her camera and began to snap some photos of the snow falling. "I left China when I was 15, and came back to Japan so I could know where I came from. I haven't left since then! I'm hoping that someone will notice my pictures and I can live out my dream. And carry out my mother's dream as well." Xia looked at Makoto. "Did you lose your mother too?"

Makoto blushed. "How did you know that?"

"Your vibe is sad. And plus I can't help but notice that box of birthday cards sitting next to you with _'Mama'_ on the envelopes. Sorry for being nosy, you just seemed nice to talk to." She smiled sweetly at Makoto again. Makoto returned the gesture.

"I lost my mother a long time ago," she said sadly. "But I try to dedicate days like today to her memory, so that I never really feel like she is gone!"

"Days like today?"

"Aaah, yes," Makoto half-smiled, "Today is my birthday. I turn 21 today."

Xia grabbed Makoto's free hand. "Happy Birthday!" she cheered. "But you know, no one should be alone on such a glorious day! Don't you have friends who could throw you a party?"

"Yes I have friends that are very dear to me. I probably will go see them later, but I'm sure they're pretty busy."

"On your birthday?" Xia crossed her legs and looked straight ahead into the distance. "I don't have many friends at all, but I'm sure if I did, they would come see about me on my own birthday."

Makoto looked at Xia for a second. _'They sure didn't call me or come see about me for my birthday. I would've loved to come talk to them about my mot—"_ Makoto shook her head at the thought. She knew for a fact that her friends would never let her down. Especially not Usagi.

"No, it's not like that at all. I'm sure they're just busy at the moment. I can't hold that against them."

"If you say so," Xia said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, what pretty earrings!" She lightly grabbed Makoto's earrings and admired them. "Did your mother give these to you?"

Makoto looked questioningly at her. _'How does she know so much?'_ "Yes, she did, for my ninth birthday. How do you know so—"

"I always wished I would've gotten some nice things for my birthdays over the years. Especially something as lovely as these."

Makoto smiled at her again, letting go of any doubts she had about the girl. _'Poor thing. She must be incredibly lonely.'_

"When is your birthday?"

"June 30th! I turned 19 this year!"

"Aah I see. You're younger than I am. That's pretty amazing, actually. One of my best friends has the same birthday."

"Is it one of the friends that forgot your birthday? You seem to not have forgotten hers. That doesn't seem like a fair friendship."

Makoto looked at the girl sternly. Xia stared at Makoto with wide, golden eyes. Makoto could have gotten lost in them, if she had let herself. She was beginning to wonder how anyone could not be Xia's friend. "I know it may seem hard to understand, but my friends are good to me. One day out of the year doesn't mean that they don't care about me."

"Yeah, but, here you are in the park feeling sad about your mother and your birthday. If I hadn't approached you, you would be all alone! That doesn't sound very caring to me." Xia waved her hand off. "But what do I know. I'm no expert on having close friends."

Makoto began to open her mouth to say something, but dismissed it. The more Xia talked, the more sense it began to make. If she hadn't come along, Makoto would be sitting on this bench for hours, sad and lonely.

"You know, when I'm feeling alone," Xia interrupted her thoughts, "I like to look at astronomy. If you think of it, on the grand scale of things, we're never alone. Not with a billion stars guiding our way."

"What a very cute way to think. Photography and astronomy, huh? You sure have some interesting hobbies."

"What can I say? I like what I like. You want to know what my favorite planet is?"

"What?"

Xia turned her head and stared directly into Makoto's eyes. "Jupiter."

Makoto could have sworn that time stood still in those moments. The way Xia said it, the way she looked into her eyes. Could she possibly know? Makoto decided to entertain the thought.

"Oh yeah? Why Jupiter?"

Xia stood up and faced Makoto. "Because it's such a big planet!" She exclaimed, using her arms to emphasize the size of Jupiter. "It could destroy any other of the planets if it wanted to, maybe except the sun of course. But none of the other planets stand a chance with Jupiter. If it truly wanted to, it could be the best planet in the entire galaxy!"

"That's a….very interesting concept. But don't you think that one of the reasons Jupiter is such a great planet is because its unique compared to the others? Each of the planets are beautiful and strong in their own way, and none of them could really exist without the other one." _'Are we still talking about planets, here?'_

"Hmmmph. If you say so. I just think the other planets are a bit selfish. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Earth, even the Moon all are places that can or could have life on them. No one could live on Jupiter. I'm sure it must be pretty lonely and angry at the other planets."

"It's just a planet, Xia. It doesn't have feelings."

Xia looked sternly at Makoto. "All planets feel something, Makoto."

Makoto felt a chill go down her spine. _'What on Earth is this girl trying to tell me?'_

"Hey, Makoto-chan!" Haruka called out from the entrance of the park. "We've finally found you!"

Makoto stood up. "Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! What are you guys doing here?"

"These must be some of the friends you were telling me about," Xia stated, turning in the direction of Haruka and Michiru.

"Yes, they are."

Michiru and Haruka walked to Makoto and Xia. "We were wondering if you could come help us out with something?"

Makoto frowned. She was hoping that they were coming to spend her birthday with her. Going back over Xia's words in her head, she was wondering how much sense the girl made after all. "What do you need?" she said unenthusiastically.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, surprised by Makoto's bland reaction. "Well, it's Usagi. She's feeling pretty sick and we were wondering if you could help make some soup to help her feel better," Michiru said as sweetly as she could.

Xia scoffed. "Well this is just perfect," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Haruka said with an attitude, "Who are you?"

"I'm Xia, Makoto's friend," she said with an emphasis on the word friend, "nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand for Haruka to shake. Haruka looked down at it for a second before grabbing it.

She held on to Xia's hand past the polite courtesies, looking into her eyes. She then abruptly took it away and turned her attention to Makoto. "So what do you say, Makoto-chan? Will you please help us?"

Makoto looked at Xia before turning back to Haruka. "To be honest, I really want to say no. I had other plans today, if anyone cared enough," she sighed, "but I guess I'll help out. Xia, would you like to come along? If you're not too busy that is."

Xia smiled innocently at Makoto. "Of course I would! That sounds like fun!" She and Makoto began to exit the park towards Haruka's car.

Haruka turned to leave when Michiru grabbed her hand. "What was that, Haruka? Everything about that encounter left a bad taste in my mouth."

"I don't know, Michiru. Something about that girl isn't right. I'm not sure, but I don't like her. She seems to have some influence on Makoto."

"She claims she's a friend. When did such an encounter happen?"

"I was wondering the same. We'll have to keep an eye on her."

* * *

Chibi-usa laid across her bed, looking at all of the books that Neo-Queen Serenity had given her. Books regarding the history of the Silver Millennium, the ancestry of the White Moon Kingdom, and books regarding crystals sprawled about the bed. Chibi-usa was astounded at learning her heritage. "Wow!" Chibi-usa exclaimed at one of the pages.

"What is it, Chibi-usa?" Diana purred from her bed on the floor.

"I'm reading about the fall of the Silver Millennium. My mom never really talked about what it was like when she was the Princess on the moon. She said that I would learn when the time is right. It's so fascinating."

"What about it is fascinating to you, Chibi-usa?"

"Everything! How peaceful it was and how beautiful it was. But I bet Mama must have been lonely, other than her senshi. Then she saw Papa on Earth and fell in love." She closed the book and closed her eyes. "I always knew that something bad happened for them to be sprung into a completely different lifetime, but I never knew that Mama killed herself when Papa died. I have the most complicated family story ever."

"Well I'm with you, Chibi-usa!" Diana smiled. "My mom and dad got sent with them!"

"Yeah I know," Chibi-usa responded, reaching down to pet Diana on the head. "It's just crazy to read about it myself. Guess that explains why Usagi was so territorial over Mamo-chan." Chibi-usa giggled. "Man those were the days."

"You sure used to make her mad, Chibi-usa."

"I know. But we still cared about each other. Usagi was no walk in the park herself. I used to have a hard time believing that she was my mom. But I could relate to her in a lot of ways."

"I had to learn how to become a queen, just like you will have to," Neo-Queen Serenity interrupted.

Chibi-usa hopped up. "Mama," she said, laughing nervously. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay, Small Lady," she smiled, "I was only coming to gather you for the small council meeting. It's going to be starting soon. If you want to learn how to be the queen, you'll have to start sitting in on these things."

Chibi-usa moaned and leaned back on the bed. "But you and Papa don't even like to go to those things. I wanted to finish reading this book!" She sat up again and looked at her mother. "That reminds me, Mama. I didn't know you took your life when the Silver Millennium fell."

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes opened wider, startled by Chibi-Usa's comment. "Oh you got to that part rather quickly, I see. Well, I knew that I couldn't live without your Father. And nothing else in that moment seemed to matter much to me. So I did what I thought I had to do to ease my pain of losing him."

"Would you do it again, if you had to?"

"Yes," Neo-Queen Serenity responded with no hesitation. "Because he is my one and only love. And without him, I wouldn't have you. And if I didn't have you two, then I might not be as strong as I like to think I am. My family and friends give me strength to do what I do. I'm sure you understand, Small Lady."

Chibi-usa thought it over in her head. "I do, Mama. I would risk my life to save you all in a heartbeat."

"I know you would, darling. You have already numerous times. But we really do have to go, Small Lady." Chibi-usa rolled out of bed and reluctantly joined her mother's side. "Okay, okay. Let's go," she said, before turning at her mother with a coy smile, "Odango."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked in amusement at her daughter before breaking out into laughter. "Well, aren't you the sly little one, today? I don't remember the last time anyone called me that. Because you are my Princess, I'll let it slide. But don't ever call me that again, Odango." She chuckled at Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa smiled back and took her mother's hand. It was in moments like these that Chibi-usa could see that the Usagi she knew was still inside queen.

Chibi-usa looked around at the bored faces as the council presented its problems and concerns before the senshi, the King and Queen and herself. No one wanted to be there, but duty did call at the moment. Standing at the door guarding it was Helios, and once in a while the two would exhange loving looks at each other for periods of time.

"And it has come to the council's attention that the door of time had a remarkable usage a few months prior, and now it is barely used. For the comfort of the people of Crystal Tokyo, they would like to make sure that they, and their rulers, are safe."

"You have nothing to fear, Councilman Taiko," King Endymion spoke to the older gentleman who was speaking. "We were sending the Princess and her court to do some obligatory duties, but at the moment there has been no call to action. Please inform the good people that all is safe in our Kingdom."

"I will do that, your Majesty. There has been some talk that we have invaders from different eras in our presence, but I will put an end to those ill rumors. In lighter news, the Princess has an inauguration ceremony that will take place this coming spring. Is everything being prepared for her induction?"

"Yes, in fact the Princess was studying everything that she had to when I went to grab her for this meeting," Neo-Queen Serenity stated. "She is doing an excellent job, and will make a marvelous queen."

"As I am sure of it, my lady queen. She has the best advisors in her court. One last bit of information, before I conclude? I see on the memo sent to my office that there is to be a ball for Lady Venus? And only," he grabbed his glasses and looked over the paper in his hand, "and I quote, _the finest of men in the royal kingdom are to arrive. All must be single and looking for a wife._ I was wondering, when and how do you want me to proceed with that?" There was a collection of sighs around the room, and Neo-Queen Serenity cut her eye at Venus, who was blushing and giggling.

"I have heard of no such ball, but we will look into the matter and get back with you," she said, still eyeing Venus. "Thank you Taiko, if all of the affairs are handled, then we can concl-"

"Your majesty!" Pluto burst through the doors of the chambers, nearly knocking Helios over. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is an urgent matter that requires everyone's attention."

"Yes, Pluto, what is it?"

"Something has just happened in the time warp. And I do believe that whatever it is will significantly affect the present here. I think we should send Small Lady and her senshi back immediately."

"It's that bad, Pluto?" King Endymion asked concerned. "They have to fight at this very moment?"

"Not to fight, King. To observe and protect." Pluto turned to Chibi-usa. "If the time comes for you to fight, Small Lady, then you will. But other than that, you all will have to be in disguise and see what is going on with everyone. Something isn't right, but there is a shadow blocking me from being able to see exactly what it is."

Chibi-usa felt grim at this news. What in the past was happening that was so awful that it meant that she had to spend a chunk of time there to prevent its destruction? "Of course I'll do it, Puu." She turned to her parents. "Mama, Papa, I promise that I'm not asking this selfishly, but can Helios come with us? It would help with keeping the disguise up!" Chibi-usa could see Helios widen his eyes at her suggestion. She anxiously waited for an answer as the King and Queen looked back and forth from one another.

"Small Lady, that is your decision to make," King Endymion informed her. "Keep in mind that you have to make sure that your decision is one that will not put anyone else at risk. You have to keep the people that you love safe."

Chibi-usa nodded and looked at her mother. "I know, Papa. I would do anything to keep the ones that I love around. I would like Helios by my side, just like you have always been by Mama's side."

The King looked at Neo-Queen Serenity, who grabbed his hand. "She learned about our past today, Endymion. I believe that has influence over the matter. If she chooses to fight these battles with the man that she loves, who are we to stop her?"

King Endymion nodded to his wife. "Do as you feel necessary, Small Lady. But remember that the protection of the past and the future is your priority."

"I won't forget, Papa, me and Mam-"

"Jupiter!" Chibi-usa was cut off by Mercury's sudden outburst. Everyone turned their heads in Jupiter's direction. She was hunched over on the floor, breathing heavily. She was clutching her forehead and groaning. "Something isn't right with me! There's a darkness in me," she was grunting. She was becoming transparent, like she was going to disappear. "Pluto!" Mercury exclaimed, "is this the affect you were talking about!?"

"Oh no!" Pluto hung her rod over Jupiter, trying to hold off on the time effects. "This is much more serious than I wanted to believe. Small Lady! You must get your senshi immediately! We have to get you back to the past, and fast!"

* * *

"You would think that they would be back by now," Usagi groaned, playing around with a streamer. "Her cake looks so good! And I'm starving."

"I'm sure they're on their way," Minako looked at the clock. "Makoto must have been a hard person to track down. I really wish you would have called her this morning, Usagi-chan."

"I know, I know. I should have and I wish I could have. Then I could be stuffing my face with strawberry shortcake." Usagi wiped her eyes at the taste of Makoto's homemade cake. The others sighed at her dramatics.

Finally the door buzzer rang, and Mamoru hurried to open it so the girls could get into their hiding spots. Once everyone was in place, he opened the door. "Michiru-chan, Haruka-Chan, Makoto-chan, so glad you could drop by."

"I heard that Usagi is sick. She better not be dramatic about it either, I'm not in the mood for shenanigans today," Makoto answered with her arms folded.

Mamoru eyed her questioningly. "Uh, I don't think you'll run into that problem today. She seems serious. By the way, who is your friend?"

Makoto's face beamed. "Oh, this is Xia. I met her at the park. She's a sweet girl, and I thought she could help me make soup for Usagi. Is that fine?"

"Sure, sure. The more the merrier. Nice to meet you, Xia. Please come inside."

The four girls made their way into the apartment. Mamoru was still confused at Makoto's attitude, but chalked it up to Usagi's forgetfulness. After all, he knew a thing or two about women's feelings concering forgotten birthdays.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKO-CHAN!" The girls emerged from their hiding spots and ran to hug Makoto.

"Everyone! I thought you all forgot! You see Xia, they do care about me."

"I believe you, Makoto! I just didn't want to see you upset."

Usagi handed a box over to Makoto. "Mako-chan! Me and Mamo-chan got this for you! I really hope you like it!" Makoto opened the small, rectangular box. Inside was a charm bracelet with charms of a rose, the planet Jupiter and a bunny. "You can add charms on it for whenever you'd like to! I added the bunny so that you would never forget it was from me!"

Makoto looked at the bracelet in awe. "It's so pretty, Usagi-chan! I love it! Thank you! Look at this Xia-oh where are my manners? Everyone, this is my new friend Xia!"

Xia courtsied in front of the girls. "How do you do? It's nice to meet you all! I heard that you're very close to Makoto!"

Each of the girls introduced themselves, while Haruka and Michiru watched quietly from the corner. No matter how well presented this girl appeared, they still did not trust her.

"Usagi is the one I told you that you share a birthday with," Makoto beamed.

"You share my birthday!?" Usagi squealed. "I've never met someone who has the same birthday as me! That's so neat!"

"Yes, I suppose it is, Usagi. I knew I would really like you when Makoto told me that fact. You also did such a good job on her gift. It's sweet to get her something similar that her mother gave her."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"Her rose earrings! I think it's sweet that you tried to give her a replica so that she doesn't have to think about her mom all of the time."

"Mako-chan, you never told us that your mom gave you those earrings!" Minako exclaimed. "How does Xia know?"

Makoto blushed and touched her earring. "Well you guys never asked, I guess. Xia caught me at a time when I was thinking about it."

"Yeah," Xia interjected, "she was looking pretty sad in the park so I went to cheer her up. No one should be alone on their birthday!"

"That's my fault, Mako-chan," Usagi said with a sad face. "I was supposed to call you earlier so that you could be here earlier."

"Oh my," Xia said, covering her mouth, "just think, if you would have come earlier I wouldn't have found you looking so sad, Makoto." Xia turned to look at Makoto in her face. "Isn't it funny how these things work out?"

Makoto looked at Xia and found herself lost in thought. She then turned to Usagi with a grim expression. "How could you forget something like that, Usagi? Because of you, I spent the majority of the day thinking no one cared about me!" The other girls froze at her sudden change in tone.

"Mako-chan," Rei eased, "Usagi is forgetful, but you know that she would never want to make you feel unloved. She worked hard at trying to make this party perfect for you. She even made some of your favorite foods!"

Makoto looked around at the various food items. "I don't even like pork! Why are there pork dumplings if you made my favorite foods? And strawberry shortcake? Did you make that to prove that you're better than me? Like you could make a better cake than I can?"

"Mako-chan," Usagi said in a gloomy voice, "I would never think that I'm better than you. I did this to make you happy! I wanted you to have a good birthday, and I wanted you to know how thankful I am for all that you've done for me!"

"You mean planning your wedding? That you haven't even begun to pay me for? My shop doesn't run on love, Usagi! And I've been turning away customers to help you out!"

"I would never ask you to do that, Mako-chan! If it's money you need, surely Mamo-chan and I can work something out! I'm sorry I'm hurting your business! Can't we just enjoy your party?"

"Everything's always about you, Usagi. Usagi needs saving, Usagi needs soup, Usagi can't fight for herself. Wah, wah wah. I'm really sick of feeling like a baby sitter, you know!"

"Mako-chan!" Ami said in Usagi's defense. "That's not fair and you know it! We help Usagi-chan in any way we can! She's precious to us, don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"You all keep defending this crybaby, and I'm sick of it. She can't fight, she can't graduate, all she does is depend on everyone else to help her. I don't see how Mamoru puts up with it!"

"Makoto-chan," Haruka said, stepping forward. "You're being unreasonable. I'm not sure where this anger and harsh words are coming from."

"I agree," Michiru added, "Usagi has done nothing wrong to you. She went out of the way to make this party for you, and she got you a thoughtful gift."

Makoto looked down at the bracelet that she had admired earlier. Now all she felt was anger when she looked at it. "She got me a gift to match the earrings that she never asked about. It's almost as if she's trying to one up my own mother." She threw the bracelet at Usagi's feet. "I can't stand being friends with someone who is so careless with my own feelings. I have other dreams in my life that I want to accomplish, and following around a selfish baby isn't one of them. I'm done! Here! Have this!" She reached in her pocket and put an object inside of Usagi's hand. "Let's leave, Xia. Have a nice life, everyone!"

Xia looked around the room apologetically. "I'm sorry our first meeting had to go so sour like this. I'll try to calm her down and see if she can come back later." She bowed and rushed after Makoto. On her way out the door, Haruka stepped to her side. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

Xia looked at her with her innocent golden eyes. "I didn't do anything to her. I wanted her to have a good birthday! She seems like a caring person. I promise you I'll try to talk to her."

"You don't fool me, Xia. I will figure you out." Haruka gave her a menacing glare before Xia walked out of the apartment.

Usagi stood in the middle of the room with tears running down her cheeks. She looked at the object in her hand in disbelief. Makoto couldn't have meant that, could she?

"Usako," Mamoru tenderly said. "What did she give you?"

Usagi looked at him with wet eyes and sniffled. "Her transformation pen, Mamo-chan. She doesn't want to be my senshi anymore."


	15. Act 15: Dreams

**Act 15: Dreams**

Ami walked back into the break room at the hospital and locked the door. Today had been exhausting, and counting the number of times that she had tried to reach Makoto, she was beyond mentally drained. Each of the girls had tried to comfort Usagi since the god awful trainwreck of a party, but nothing seemed to cheer her up. Only Makoto had the magic words to fix everything, but it seemed as if she was far from willing to converse.

Ami just needed a breather. The breakroom seemed as if it was the easiest place to get away-even her office was loud with the constant ringing sounds of her phone. She massaged her temples and leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath before completely relaxing. Even though it was her dream to be a doctor, Ami never realized how tiring it could be while still honoring her senshi duties. If only she could take a vacation…

"Mizuno-san? Are you in there?" Ami sat up in her chair and smiled. She knew that in order to succeed, there wasn't such a thing as a vacation. Not until everything could be in its place in her life.

"Yes, I'm in here. Give me a second."

"Why is the door locked?"

"Just hold on, please." Ami stood up and stretched. Her relaxation was short lived, but she was mentally preparing to go back to work as if she had a full nights rest. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. Yumiko, the lead doctor at her hospital. Ami's mother had always filled her head with stories about how much she learned from the prestigious man.

"Dr. Yumiko," she said gracefully, bowing to show her respect, "I didn't know you would be here today. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I just needed a breather."

"Please, there is no need for such formalities," he responded with a smile, raising his hand in the air, "even doctors need to take a second or two for mental health reasons."

"I suppose you're right," she responded with a chuckle, "what can I do for you today, Dr. Yumiko?"

"Please, call me Kenji. Do you mind if I join you in your oasis? I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure," Ami said, extending her arm out to her side for a proper invitation, "there's even free water available."

Dr. Yumiko chuckled and strolled past her, taking a seat and offering her one across from him. He pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket and extended it to her. "Can you tell me what that is, Mizuno-san?"

Ami grabbed the pamphlet and carefully studied it. "It's a pamphlet on children's healthcare. There are some interesting and accurate facts here," she said, interested in the bullet points made.

"That is correct. You know, I have been doing this job in this field for over thirty years, and it has always been a dream of mine to open a facility that can specialize in needs for sick children. Do you know that I have a daughter, Mizuno-san?"

"No I didn't know that. Is she a doctor as well?"

Dr. Yumiko smiled and turned his head to look out of the window. "It was always her dream. Animals, in particular. She loved them so much. I remember buying her a koi fish at a festival one year, and she nursed that thing like it was her own baby. She was seven and I could tell that she would be an excellent caretaker." He paused for a second and sighed, before turning back to Ami. "She passed away later on that same year. It turns out, she had a brain tumor in her head. All of her headaches seemed like normal childhood pains, but my little one was suffering underneath it all. That's what inspired me to become a doctor. To possibly save anyone else from experiencing what my wife and I had to endure."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Kenji," Ami said sadly, "that's very honorable of you to dedicate your work to your daughter."

"Yes, I'm sure she's quite proud of her papa. What you hold in your hand is the last paperwork for the Atoki Yumiko Children's Hospital. I have been working very hard on its creation for the past five years. It's my pride and joy, and it is named after my daughter. It will be opening in two weeks, and I am very proud of it. That's where you come in, Ami."

"Me?" Ami looked puzzled.

"Yes, you. I remember the day your mother told me that you were enrolling in medical school. I was very excited because she would always tell me that you were very studious, and we both were confident in your career. Seeing the work you have done here is incredible. I want that kind of work to be present in my hospital. When I open it, I want you to be the lead resident doctor. You'll be in charge of the show, and I'm more than confident that you can handle it. Of course you'll be paid very well, with a bigger salary than you'll ever make here. It would honor me."

"That's such a great offer," Ami said blushing. Everything that she had worked for she felt had paid off in this moment. But Ami knew that there was no way that she could fit running an entire hospital, a new hospital at that, into her already busy schedule. With the enemy still under the radar in its' attacks against Usagi, Ami's mind was already made up. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's one that I'll be able to accept. I believe you need someone with a better time commitment than I do."

Dr. Yumiko put his hand in the air. "I know this is a lot to think about, and for that I'll give you some time. Please don't rush and say no, this could be a great step in your already promising career." He stood up and shook Ami's hand. "I hope you will reconsider your answer. I need you, Ami. This won't be complete if you don't." He got up and turned to leave. Before reaching the door, he turned around to Ami. "Please give it proper thought. You know where to reach me if you change your mind."

Ami watched the door close behind him, and took another look at the pamphlet. Reading over everything, Ami felt horrible for telling him no. But she had predestined obligation at hand that she could not deny. So for now, Dr. Yumiko would have to wait.

"Please forgive me, Kenji-san."

* * *

Usagi walked down the streets of Tokyo with Luna. She sulked at how things ended with Makoto, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she could have done something different to prevent it. "Luna, am I such a bad person that she wouldn't want to fight alongside me?"

Luna looked up at Usagi. She hated seeing her in pain, and she had a nagging feeling that none of this was Usagi's fault. But Usagi's big heart wouldn't allow her to take the blame for losing a dear friend. "Usagi-chan, you're the best person that I know. You shouldn't blame yourself for Makoto's outburst. I'm sure she'll come around. She can't abandon her senshi duties."

"She seemed serious, Luna. I wish that she would talk to me so that I can apologize properly. I had no idea that she felt that strongly against me."

"I don't think you should take it personally, Usagi-chan. You've all been under an enormous amount of stress lately and I'm sure Makoto is just dealing with it the best way that she knows how. It does seem out of character for her though. I would expect such an outburst from Rei before I would Makoto."

Usagi sighed and rubbed her head. "I wouldn't expect that from any of them. Not after all we've been through." Usagi stopped and looked in the ice cream shop. "Maybe I'll cheer myself up with some ice cream."

"Why don't you do that? Sweets always make you feel better."

Usagi smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you, Luna. I'll be right back." Usagi entered the ice cream shop and smelled the sweet aroma. She instantly smiled, remembering all of the times that she would get ice cream as a teenager and walk around with her friends. Including Makoto. With that thought, Usagi lost her cheer. But she was here, and she was going to get a cone.

She walked up to the counter, looking over the various flavors. She licked her lips at all of the new flavors they had to offer.

"You should try the rainbow chip. It's very good," a voice called from behind her. Turning around, Usagi came face to face with Xia.

"Oh, Xia. I didn't think I would run into you here. I didn't think many people get ice cream during the winter."

"Who needs seasons to enjoy such a delicious treat? I'll have ice cream at any time of the year!" Xia smiled widely at Usagi, causing her to smile back.

"We think alike, that's for sure."

"Yes, Makoto told me so. Speaking of which, have you talked to her?"

Usagi's face dropped. "No, I've tried reaching out to her, but I think that she needs some time before she speaks to me again. Have you?"

"No," Xia said matter of factly. "She seemed busy and I didn't want to intrude. I don't want her yelling at me next." She chuckled innocently, leaving Usagi to ponder the severity of the statement.

"I see," Usagi said.

"For the record, I don't know you that well Usagi, but I don't think you're a horrible person. You seem very sweet. I think Makoto was coming off too harshly. Maybe you're better off without her friendship."

"Makoto is dear to me. I'll give her time to calm down, but I'd never give up our friendship."

"Sounds like she gave up yours."

"I'm not too sure I understand what you're getting at, Xia."

Xia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just giving it my opinion. But what do I know about friendships."

"You don't have any friends?"

"Not really. But I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me." Usagi grew sad. She couldn't imagine a life without dear friends, and no matter how convincing Xia sounded, she knew the girl had to be lonely. "Do you want to walk and eat our ice cream together? I have some free time before I have to be home."

"Sure!" Xia said excitedly. "Sounds fun!"

Usagi and Xia walked down the street together, laughing and talking about various topics. Usagi forgot for a while that she was sad, and being around Xia seemed so natural, as if she had met her before.

"You're such a nice girl, Usagi-chan. Can I call you Usagi-chan?"

"Of course! We can be friends, if you'd like to."

"I would! I don't understand how Makoto could be angry with you. But at least you're not a selfish person for holding her back. You're a good friend."

"Thank you, I think. I don't believe in making someone do something they absolutely don't want to, but I do hope that she comes around."

"If she does, she does. If she doesn't, well it's like you said. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do. Sometimes you have to let people go to follow their own paths in life."

"Maybe, it is sad for me though."

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. Friends aren't concrete these days. Everyone leaves at some point." Usagi eyed Xia questioningly. She wasn't sure how to make Xia out. On one hand she was a sweet, caring girl. On the other, was a cold and withdrawn person. Usagi had no idea which was which.

"Well, I'd better be going," Xia said. "But remember my words, okay? Sometimes you just have to let people go. Bye bye!" And with that she ran off.

Luna, who had been sitting on Usagi's shoulder, looked at Usagi. "There's something off about that girl, Usagi-chan."

"I will admit that she seems a little strange, but I believe it's because she's lonely."

"I don't know," Luna disagreed shaking her head, "She seems desperate for something. And I'm not sure what it is, but be careful, Usagi-chan."

* * *

Ami watched the encounter between Xia and Usagi. She was taking a stroll when she noticed them across the street. She saw the questioned face on Usagi and Luna and how quickly Xia had run away. Ami wasn't too sure of Xia herself, and took it the liberty to follow the girl to see where she was going.

Ami hid behind several corners until she saw Xia stop in front of a very large mansion. In all actuality, Ami would have had to refer to it as a castle. It was beautifully huge, and Ami was in awe at how majestic it looked. Xia stopped in front of the gate, as if she wasn't going to go inside.

"You can come out now," she said without turning around. "I know you're following me."

Ami blushed, and considered if she should expose herself. But if Xia knew that she was there, then there was no reason in pretending she wasn't. She walked from around the corner and looked at Xia.

"My apologies for following you, but—"

"You don't trust me." Xia turned to look at Ami and smiled. "I don't blame you. Sometimes I don't trust myself. Would you like to come inside? I have tea and cakes, if you're interested."

Ami wanted to say no, but maybe she could also get some information on Makoto's strange outburst. She followed Xia inside.

Ami couldn't get over how beautiful it was inside the mansion. It was brown décor with accents of red and gold strung throughout. It looked like it was made for royalty.

"This is amazing, Xia. Do you live here alone?"

"Yes. My grandfather had a will and left me his home. Apparently my mother grew up here before she began traveling. It's big, but I feel really close to them when I'm here." She began pouring Ami a cup of tea. "Sugar?"

"No thank you. I try to cut back on sweets."

"Aaah, right. Because you're a doctor right? Makoto told me. That makes sense. You can't take care of people if you don't take care of yourself."

"I suppose so," Ami said, not fully believing Xia's words. "Speaking of Makoto, have you talked to her?"

"Yes I have," she said pouring herself a cup of tea. "She sounds much more relaxed than she did before the party."

"Really?" Ami said in doubt. "I can't believe that she doesn't want to be friends with Usagi-chan anymore. She's one of the greatest people I know."

"I can see that," Xia said shrugging her shoulders, "but I do think she's kind of selfish."

"Selfish? That's a strong accusation to make on someone that you don't know. Usagi is very selfless. She has proven that numerous times, even to Makoto."

"I suppose so, but what kind of selfless person makes someone stay around if they have other dreams and wishes?"

"Makoto understood that some things in our lives had to take the back burner. Some people and things are more important."

"So Usagi is more important than what Makoto wants and desires? You don't think that's selfish?"

"No, I don't. There's a lot to the situation that you don't know."

"I guess. You must not have any dreams."

"I have plenty of dreams. But I also understand that I have obligations."

"An obligation to Usagi? In exchange of your own personal dreams? You're right, that's not selfish of Usagi to ask you to make a sacrifice such as that."

"Usagi never asked me and she doesn't have to. I know what I want to do in my life."

"And what's that? Run after someone who wouldn't do the same?"

Ami stood up to leave. "I won't sit here and let you degrade Usagi like that. She is very important to us all, and if Makoto can't see that, then maybe she doesn't need to be around Usagi."

"You sound very passionate about your friend. I didn't mean any disrespect at all, I just don't like to see anyone miss out on great opportunities in life. Please don't go, I thought I could show you something really cool!"

Ami eyed Xia, but she figured she could give the girl a chance. If Usagi could still talk to her even with her ill feelings, than why couldn't Ami? Usagi could see the good in people, even when they couldn't see it in themselves.

Ami followed Xia to the back part of her home, and her jaw dropped in awe. Xia had a personal observatory in her home that was far beyond anything Ami could have ever dreamed of. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Thank you, I knew you'd enjoy it. I'm a big fan of astronomy."

"I see you are! How fascinating! You even have the constellations accurately mapped out. I'm very impressed."

"I worked very hard on building it in my home. It was a dream of mine to own an observatory, and I worked hard to make sure that dream came true. I let nothing, or no one stand in my way."

Ami looked at Xia with a new found respect. _She worked hard to live out her dream, and I bet it must be satisfying to her. _ "Tell me Xia, why are you so adamant on those following their dreams?"

"Because my mom died before she could get a chance to completely follow hers. I never want to leave this world unfulfilled. What would be the purpose of living if you don't live for yourself first?"

Ami leaned on one of the chairs in the observatory. "But what if another life is more important than the one you live? What do you do then?"

"What life is more important than the one that you own? Why do you need to depend on someone else for your own happiness? Look at this." Xia pressed a button and showed Ami the solar system above. "You see Earth? It has the moon and the Sun that it depends on in order to thrive as a planet. It can never be fully happy because it's not independent. If there was no sun, it would freeze. If there was no moon, it would probably drown in water. But look a little bit over here." She clicked the button until one of the planets was in full view. "This is Mercury, which I'm sure a smart girl such as yourself already knows."

A chill ran through Ami's spine. _Why did she look at me like that when she said Mercury?_

"Mercury has no moons," Xia continued on. "It doesn't depend on the sun nor the moon to be the great planet that it is. It does its own thing, and for that it's strong. It's my favorite planet, you know."

"While it is true that Mercury doesn't need moons, it still requires the other planets around it to thrive."

"Ask yourself how true that is. _Does_ Mercury need the other planets to sustain its glory? Or has it convinced itself that it does because it doesn't have what the other planets have? Does Mercury depend on the planets, or do the planets depend on Mercury?"

Ami's head was becoming clouded. Nothing Xia was saying made in sense in a logical way, but something was resonating with Ami.

"Mercury needed to understand that it could be a great planet without the help of anyone, and it does its own thing in our solar system. If that isn't motivation to do your own thing, then I don't know what is."

Ami stood straight up and grabbed her head. "I think I should go, Xia. I'm not feeling too well."

Xia walked closer in on Ami. "I'm sure you don't feel well, but you will make the right decision, won't you?" She looked into Ami's eyes. "I trust that you will."

Ami wanted to break away from Xia's glance, but there was something comforting there. "I….I think….I will. I have to go."

"Of course. Please come see me again, Ami-chan." Xia smiled sweetly and showed Ami to the door. When Ami left, Xia laughed. She laughed and laughed until it echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

"Hotaru-chan, can you please get off of my butt? You're hurting me." Chibi-usa and the girls had just arrived back in the past, with very crashing results. "I'm sorry, Chibi-usa-chan," Hotaru said giggling.

"So I guess we're back here living for a while," Palla said dusting off her skirt. "It's kind of strange being back here."

"I'll say. Not having to be a senshi is strange. But maybe we can go shopping and see what things they have that are different from Crystal Tokyo!" Jun said enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid there is no time for that now, ladies," Helios interjected. "We have an important mission to complete and not a lot of time to complete it." He reached down to help Chibi-usa to her feet.

"Thank you, Helios," she said blushing. "And he's right guys. Jupiter was completely gone when we left, and I don't want any of the other senshi disappearing too. We have got to figure this out." Chibi-usa reached in her pocket and pulled out Luna Pen. "Mama gave this to me for all of us to use. She granted it some power with her silver crystal so that it would work on all of us. Happy disguising!" Chibi-usa chanted the Luna-Pen's commands, and a cloud of smoke appeared over them. When it dissipated, everyone looked at each other to see how it fared.

"We still look the same, well, kind of," Vesta observed. Chibi-usa's hair was in a short pink bob, and she had glasses. She was dressed in a prestigious school uniform. Hotaru's hair was in a ponytail that sat at the top of her head, and she was wearing a short dress, like she was an idol. Palla's blue hair was in short ringlets and she adorned a very innocent looking dress. Vesta's red hair flowed down her back with a black head band, and she wore a funky green jacket over a black dress. Jun's green hair was also in a short bob, and she was dressed in black shorts and and a white crop top. Cere's pink hair was in two low pigtails, and she also wore glasses. She wore a smock and carried a bag full of art supplies. Helios still had his white hair style, and he wore a blue turtle neck shirt and white pants. Out of them all, he had the least change.

"Well I guess we all have our roles to play," Chibi-usa said. "I just hope we can pull this off."

"Aaah we'll be fine, Chibi-usa," Cere said waving her off, "As if we'd let our entire home change."

Chibi-usa smiled. "I'm sure you're right. Now we have to find Usagi and see what's going on."

"Where do you think she would be right now?" Hotaru asked. Chibi-usa smiled.

"If she's still the same Usagi that I know, then I know exactly where'd she be on a day like today."

* * *

Usagi sighed as she sat in the arcade. It had been years since she had sat foot in one, let alone play a video game, but she wanted to cheer herself up in any way possible. And right now, video games seem to do the trick.

Usagi was completely out of shape in her video gaming skills. Everything was so different than the games that she used to play as a teenager, and the only familiar game was a racing game that she and Minako used to play. She threw her quarters in the machine and began to race.

Usagi pretended that she was really driving that fast in real life, leaving behind all of her cares, worries and concerns. She felt no better than she would if she hadn't been pretending, but anything could help her out right now.

"Stupid, stupid stupid," Usagi moaned, hitting the steering wheel as she finished in sixth place. "I really can't do anything right." She pressed her head down on the steering wheel and cried. Even a simple task of video gaming was too stressful.

"Hey, don't give up!" A voice said behind her. Usagi turned around to come face to face with a group of teenagers. Looking at them reminded her of when she was a teenager with her friends. There were six girls and one boy. Usagi smiled at them.

"I don't think I should play anymore today. I might blow a fuse in this game if I do," Usagi teased.

The girl in the middle smiled at Usagi. Usagi noted in her head at how cute she thought she was, with her short pink hair and glasses.

"But if you give up, how can I play against you?"

"You want to play against me? You might win, I'm not as good as I used to be."

_'__You were never that good,' _Chibi-usa laughed to herself. "That's okay! I'm not that good either. So we can be terrible together. My name is Diana," she said, extending her hand to Usagi.

"Usagi," Usagi responded, shaking Chibi-usa's hand. "Well have a seat and let's hop to it!"

Chibi-usa and Usagi started their game. It was a close call between the two, but neither of them seemed to care about the winner. They were laughing and having pure fun, and the other girls and Helios couldn't help but smile at the sight. They knew how much Chibi-usa missed Usagi, and it was nice to see that they could enjoy each other's company in some way. Afterwards, Chibi-usa was named the victor. She threw her hands up in victory, and playfully smiled at Usagi.

"That was fun!" she said smiling. "We should play another game."

Usagi smiled back at her, forgetting all of her sorrows for a bit. _'She's so sweet,' _Usagi thought to herself. _'I feel completely safe being in her presence, as if I knew her before.'_

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea," Usagi said smiling. "I'll go get some more quarters." Usagi got up to go the change machine, and Chibi-usa gave a secret thumbs up to everyone behind her.

Ami entered the arcade and walked past the girls. Chibi-usa took notice and began to watch as she approached Usagi.

"Ami-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I called Mamoru to see where you were. He said that you mentioned that you might visit here today. I have to talk to you."

"Sure, Ami-chan!" Usagi was feeling good about her game with Chibi-usa, that she didn't take notice to Ami's sad demeanor.

"Usagi, I was offered a position today of my dreams. Dr. Yumiko, one of the most prestigious doctors in all of Japan, is opening a children's hospital. He wants me to run it."

Usagi threw her arms around Ami. "That's great, Ami-chan! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Usagi-chan," Ami said sadly. "I've decided that I want this job. But there are a lot of hours involved. And if I want to do as good of a job that Dr. Yumiko thinks that I will, I will have to dedicate my main focus on it."

"I understand, Ami-chan!" Usagi was still in a cheerful mood.

"I don't think you do, Usagi. In order for me to focus on it, I can't spend any time doing any extra-curricular actives."

Usagi looked at Ami, finally starting to let her news sink in. "What do you mean, Ami-chan?"

Ami looked down and to the side. "I mean, I won't have any time for senshi duties."

"So, are you telling me that you're leaving? Like Makoto?"

"Don't compare me to her!" Ami spat before looking up at Usagi. Usagi had tears in the corners of her eyes which softened Ami's demanor. "It's not like that. I don't hate you, Usagi-chan. It's just that I have my own dreams too, and I can't spend my entire life doing other things."

"You mean like fighting with me?"

"No that's not what I mean. Besides, you _can't_ fight, and it takes a lot of time having to be your senshi and your protector. I need a life too, you know."

"I would never ask you to give up your life," Usagi said sadly. She began to reflect on Xia's words. _It's funny how right she ended up being, even though she didn't know this was going to happen._ "I wish you the best, Ami-chan." Tears began to roll down her cheek. Ami reached in her bag and pulled out her transformation pen. She looked at it and smiled.

"We've had some good times together, you and I," she said to her pen, smiling. "Be good to it, Usagi." She handed it to Usagi. "I probably won't be seeing you much anymore, but I'm happy. Now I can do everything I 've always wanted to."

Usagi didn't say a word to Ami. She felt like Ami was saying that she was the reason that she couldn't live her life the way she wanted to. Ami turned away to leave but not before looking back at Usagi. "Farewell, Usagi." She exited the arcade, and left Usagi crying alone.

Chibi-usa saw the entire ordeal, and fear trickled inside of her. She immediately thought of the future Sailor Mercury, and how she would be disappearing this very second.

"You guys," she said turning around to her friends, "I have to get to a safe spot so I can contact Pluto. If this keeps up, Usagi and Mama won't have any senshi left."


End file.
